Avatar Project Nano: Ragnarok
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: "Have you ever thought that you were brought here for a reason?" That is what Shinryu asked me...With the darkness rising, I don't know if I am ready for battle ahead. But I have to be ready. My name is Alex White. And I am the 6th warrior of Shinryu.
1. Preface: Ragnarok

**A/N: This is the third and final part of the Alex White Chronicles. Hope you guys enjoy and remember to review please. Here we go.**

**Preface: Ragnarok**

With all that has happened these six months…it's all hard to believe. But it is actually happening.

We all thought that the RDA was the only problem we would have to worry about, and once they were defeated everything would be peaceful on Pandora and that the Na'vi wouldn't have to worry about the humans destroying their home…and that I could live my life with my clan and with my mate, Sai'ria and our two newborn children in peace…but the RDA was only one piece of the threat.

Six months ago I had discovered there was a secret war being fought between two factions I never even knew existed. On one side are the Assassins and the other is the Templars. While the Assassins believe that peace can only be gained threw freedom. The Tempalrs believe that peace should be gained threw taking the free will of others away. I eventually found out that I was the descendent of a long line of Assassins. And also a descendent of the Borgia family, who was on my mother's side of the family but she was nothing like them and loved my father so much that she was sided with the Assassins.

I learned the RDA is controlled by the Templars and that they have been manipulating the organization.

And even then I thought by defeating all of the Templars that it would be all over. But after reuniting with a fellow Assassin named, Jasper Williams, but he prefers to be called Will. And after meeting the clone of my deceased sister, Emily code named Project Angel…I learned that something even bigger was going on. And that the Na'vi human conflict….and even the Assassin Templar Conflict…was only another piece of the bigger conflict.

Project Gaia. The very first Nanite subject to bond with Nanites on a full injection and not having any ill effects. She attempted to "Cleanse" the sins of both Pandora and Earth by obliterating all life and then recreating it. But she was stopped before she got the chance and her body is sealed away…but recently our contacts in the RDA are saying that Jones, the Templar grand master, is setting out to recover the body. Now Jake, Will, Emily, Trudy and I are going on a search for the body…and destroy it and bring an end to this war.

But…part of me feels doubts it will be that easy. There is something even bigger…something bigger than any of these conflicts. I can't explain it. But time is running out. We have to find the body, destroy it. If we don't and the RDA figure out a way to bring Gaia back to life…then we will be in one hell of a fight. But knowing that the fates of every living being on Earth and Pandora is at stake, we cannot and must not fail. We must and will succeed.

My name is Alex White…and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Siblings

**Chapter 1: Siblings**

The Golden and white Dragoness flew threw the cloudy sky, with the ocean bellow her, gracefully her golden wings were radiating golden and white flames She had a light pink jewel on her chest and forehead. Her irises glowed a beautiful gold color. Her aura was majestic and peaceful, but with a hint of fierce power. She didn't mind the rain that was falling. It was calming. But even that didn't ease her. She looked down at the dark water. And then she looked ahead to see a small island ahead. She began to descend.

As she landed on the beach with the sand kicking into the air. Suddenly a tower of golden flames appeared around her, and her appearance changed. Into a sixteen year old human girl. She looked Native American descent. She wore a white tank top and a black skirt that went to her knees. Her eyes were still the same color, golden with slit like pupils. She looked down at the sand and sighed. Slowly she walked around the beach. The palm trees limbs were lightly waving due to the light breeze brushing past them.

The girl walked up to one palm tree and sat down. She looked back up at the sky and closed her eyes.

But that's when she felt a familiar aura. She opened her eyes to see someone standing at the beach edge, standing knee deep in water with his back turned to her. The girl slowly stood up and walked out towards him but stopped a few feet from him.

"Brother." She said with a calm voice. Slowly the boy turned to face her. His skin was pale white and his hair was black and it was somewhat long. His age was some where between eighteen and nineteen. His eyes were a dark purple color with slite like pupils. He wore long black jacket that was sleeveless and there were pieces of armor on his bare arms and hands. His canines were long and sharp. He then grinned revealing them.

"Sister." He said as he walked out of the water.

The girl was motionless and silent towards her brother.

The boy stopped in front of her. He stood a foot taller than his younger sister His grin still on his face. He then lifted his hand up towards his younger sister's cheek.

"Heh…long time no see. Six hundred years. Still as beautiful as ever." He said. If the two were not in this situation…the girl would've blushed at what her protective and loving older brother had said. But even now he still loved her as his little sister…regardless of them being on separate sides. But the brother slowly took his hand away from her. And slowly walked towards the water again.

"Hey…at least talk to me. Anything." He said. The girl looked at the ground and slowly placed both hands on her chest.

"Brother…please…stop this all of this. Mother does not like seeing us on separate sides…she has been begging you for all of these years to please listen to her." The girl said. The brother was silent for several seconds until he turned around.

"You always side with her! You always side with mom!" He yelled at her. His sister looked into his eyes.

"She is our mother! Brother! Just listen! She is not weak!" The sister yelled. The Brother snorted.

"Really? If she was all mighty as you believe! Why hasn't she obliterated those humans! They're weak! Instead she chooses one of those filthy maggots to be her chosen to lead her creation out of their time of sorrow! But she could've just wiped out that entire race with a snap of her finger! But no! That shows me she is weak!"

"Brother! Listen to yourself! Two thousand years ago! You loved mother! And she loved you…she still does…and I still do." She said. The Brother laughed.

"Yeah…that was then! But she is to weak to even approach me!" He said. "If she really wanted to end me! Why not confront me?" He asked. The sister shook her head again.

"Because! Pandora needs her! More than we need her!" She said. The Brother shook his head. Suddenly a tower of black and purple flames appeared around him. And his appearance changed into a giant Black Dragon whose flames radiated black and purple flames. His eyes remained the same, a blood red jewel was on his chest and a small jewel on his forehead. The sister then entered her dragon form. The Brother lunged forward ready to attack his younger sister. The sister crouched down in a defensive stance.

But suddenly an invisible force blasted the brother away. He fell to the ground and then slowly stood up on all four legs. He looked up into the cloudy sky as t he rain was now pouring. He glared his teeth up at the sky. And breathed an enormous blast of pitch black flames into the sky. He stopped ten seconds later. He knew it wouldn't hurt his mother….but was an act of how much he hated her.

He looked back towards his younger sister and growled at her.

"_I will not fight you sister since mother." _He said spitting the last part out. _"Since she doesn't want to see us fighting directly. But that doesn't mean that our chosen wont fight. Soon. My chosen will rise. And will bring forth a new age. A new age that I will rule alongside her. Your chosen will have no choice but to betray you…just as mine have done in the past five cycles!" _He then let out a ear deafening roar and then flapped his wings and ascended into the air and then he disappeared threw a burst of flames.

The sister remained still in her dragon form. She shook her head.

"_You're wrong brother…he will not. His heart is strong enough to turn away even the most tempting of offers." _

Slowly the sister looked into the sky and bowed her head, she then flew off into the opposite direction that her brother flew off in…She then vanished in a flash of light.

…

"Sir…the advancement team hasn't responded." The marine said to captain. The captain stood in front of the convoy of APC's.

The team he had sent ahead was supposed to check if there was any sign of a Na'vi war party in the forest…but most likely they were wiped out…hopefully not by a certain Nanite Subject…Project Nano also known as Alex White. Because if he was anywhere near the region…everyone might as well say their final prayers.

The Captain slowly adjusted his Assault rifle.

"Keep moving I guess." He ordered. The convoy continued moving. The captain had been given orders by Colonel Conner…or should that be General Conner now. Since the General no longer went by Colonel since he only used Colonel as a way to hide how much power he really had in the RDA and the marine corps.

As the convoy continued to move…there was a sound up ahead. A single marine in an AMP suit walked out from behind a tree…with Na'vi captive. The captain looked at the Na'vi then at the marine in the AMP. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked exhausted behind the protective glass of the AMP.

"Private…what happened to the rest of your team?" He ordered. The marine looked at the Captain.

"Ran into White…" He panted. "Dead…All dead. Not one of them made it out." He said. The Captain shook his head. Another team lost…things for the RDA were really looking down now. The captain himself was not really for the RDA believing that the indigenous life on Pandora was expandable. But now even now risks had to be made to survive.

He looked at the Na'vi…and recognized him.

"Sully!" He growled at the traitor. Every marine looked at the former marine. Sully had his hands on the back of his head as the AMP pilot had a gun pointed at the back of his head.

"Was able to capture him as I retreated." The pilot said. The captain nodded.

"Good work." He said. Sully just remained silent.

The pilot then said. "Where is the General?" He asked. The captain answered.

"Can't tell you that. Orders."

The marine sighed. "Okay…mind if I finish up here." He said while putting the barrel of the gun on the back of Sully's head. The captain thought for a moment.

"Go ahead." The Captain said. The Pilot smirked and was ready to pull the trigger… The captain slowly turned away and walked up to one of the APC's…he heard two gunshots…but that's when he saw two AMP's to his left side fall over. Each pilot was shot in the head…or what ever remains. The captain turned around as he saw the pilot who was going to shoot Sully…open fire on the other AMP pilots! The AMP pilots were to shocked to do anything as all of them were killed in ten seconds not even standing a chance. Then that's when he heard al of the APC's explode. The Captain and the foot soldiers were the only ones alive now. Everyone was to shocked now…but that's when they noticed the pilot jump out of the AMP and smashed out of the glass. He landed in front of Sully. He then saw glowing white and blue lines appear over the pilot's body and uniform…and he felt a feeling of terror now…The lines eventually vanished…and standing in front of the marines. Was a nineteen year old human boy, wearing a black vest with the hood up. It had white and blue markings on it and a clan insignia of the Tipani clan.

Slowly the boy stood up and his appearance changed into Na'vi form with his clothes growing with him. The marines raised their weapons. Standing in front of them, was Alex White.


	3. Chapter 2: Disposing of the weak

**Chapter 2: Disposing of the weak**

**Alex's POV:**

I slowly stood up and looked at the marines in front of Jake and I. Thought I could get info out of them by shape shifting into the marine I had just killed and gained a blood sample from. But apparently the captain wasn't going to give me any info on "General" Conner's location.

But might as well try one more thing.

I looked into the remaining marines eyes. "Listen up. I just want to know where the hell Conner is." I said. The captain looked at me. I continued. "I'll spare your lives if you tell me where that bastard is. If not you leave me with no other option but to kill each of you."

The captain seemed like the type that didn't want to have anything to do with this conflict. But he knew that his men's lives were on the line. And most likely he didn't want to relive the memories of seeing them slaughtered if he survived.

He took one look at his men and then back at me. Even though the marines didn't show it. I knew they were as scared **as **hell right now. He nodded.

"Very well White, Sully. Let us go and I'll talk." He said. I nodded. Judging on his tone. He didn't like Conner. Since from the memories I've gained from some of the marines I've either killed and knocked out. Conner viewed their lives as expendable. But since they knew he had powers, like causing humans and Avatar's to be frozen in fear by his phobia eyes, they had to follow his orders and also since he was the general.

I nodded at them. "Where is he right now?" I asked him. But Jake and I were still tensed.

The captain slowly opened his mouth to speak. But that's when I heard a girl yell.

"Alex! Look out!"

I turned around to see the clone of my deceased little sister, Emily. Bursting from the forest, she wore her light silver armor which was light weight and there was a feathered sash covering her left leg. Strapped to her waist was her hybrid sword, Blaze which was half gun. And strapped to her back was her sword, Angel's Cry which was pure white. And then there was that necklace…had to ask her about that later.

She was in her Na'vi form and she quickly drew Blaze and switched it to Ravanger mode, which turned it into a gun while Commando was Blaze's sword mode. It now radiated a electric blue aura. She aimed it at the captain and was about to shoot him in the head with an electric bullet. But that's when I saw the captain's eyes widen and he collapsed to his knees. The marine's looked at the captain in shock and raised their weapons at Emily. I quickly used my shape shifting to form my claws. But that's when we all notice that the captain was reaching out for his exo pack and he tore it off.

We all saw now that he had blood pouring out of his mouth. He looked p at me and I saw that the white's of his eyes…were black. Shit! Jones!

"Kill…me!" He said. I quickly lunged forward towards him realizing what was about to happen. Emily and Jake took cover while the marines began to shoot at me. The bullets didn't harm me since my skin was to tough for their weapons and it was thanks to my nanites, microscopic machines in my blood.

But right before I could stab him. He literally exploded into a barrage of bone spikes which blew out of his body and impaled all of his fellow marines. I quickly formed my armor which covered my body from head to toe to tail. And there were light blue and glowing white lines on my silver armor. I formed my visor over my face. The armor successfully defended myself from the bone spikes.

After a few seconds the spikes stopped appearing and then retracted to the captains body. I walked towards his body and kneeled next to him. The wounds were healed and his eyes were open…but he was dead. I sighed behind my armor sadly and then placed my hand over his eyes and shut them.

"_Requiescat in pace." _I spoke the words my ancestors said to those who had just died.

Slowly I stood up and looked at Jake and Emily who walked up to me. I slowly depolarized my visor over my face and looked at them. "They knew." I told them. They both nodded. Realizing I was talking about the doctor named Robert Jones, Templar grand master and also about his adopted son who was one of the ones responsible for my little sister Emily's (The original) death, General Conner.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Jake looked at the bloody mess.

"Shit…this just makes me sick. Knowing that Conner would knowingly kill his own men…he isn't a marine…" He paused a little shaking his head. I nodded.

"Come on. Lets meet up with Trudy and Will." I said. They both nodded. Emily whistled and that's when we heard the sound of galloping. Coming out of the forest was Emily's Animal summon, Odin. He was originally a normal Pas'li (Dire horse) until the RDA injected him with nanites turning him into a mutated version of a dire horse. His impenetrable armor was silver and he had a mane of feathers. Slowly Emily mounted him and Jake mounted Odin and sat behind Emily as she connected her queue to Odin. Will, Emily and I each had our own summons, mine was Fang. A Palulukan (Thanator) who was injected with nanites. Emily, Will and I each can summon them even if they are far away. Basically it is threw Eywa's power. All we have to do is say the phrases that represent our respected guardian and they can appear. And we are able to speak to them mentally.

Emily then had Odin go into a gallop and they rode threw the forest. I kept up on foot using my enhanced speed which was currently going at around thirty or fourty miles per hour.

As I ran alongside Odin I began to think about those marines…Jones…this was the third time this week since we left out clans to search for Gaia's body…and this was the third time we encountered a marine squad who had been unknowingly had a ticking time bomb in their gut that caused giant bone spikes to erupt from out of their body…Jones was doing this intentionally. Killing the RDA marines…but for what purpose though? I shook my head as we slowly reached a clearing in the forest.

Thirty minutes later we saw Trudy's Samson in the clearing. Trudy herself was sitting on the top of the cockpit. She wore a black tank top which had light blue line designs on it. Then there was her mechanical arms, effect from being drained of her own blood and having it replaced with Cybertronian blood from the dead Cybercons six months back and having her injected with nanites turning her arms into mechanical cyborg like arms. And also she had a permanent silver streak threw her black hair and her eyes were now a light blue color that almost glowed.

She looked over at us as Emily and Jake dismounted Odin. She jumped off of the Samson and I saw that she dematerialized a machine gun that she was examining, that was one of her powers to materialize different guns. That and semi-enhanced stats like being bullet proof, enhanced speed (Not as fast as mine, Emily or Will's) And semi-enhanced strength.

"So…any luck?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing…they were infected two." I said. She sighed and starred at the ground.

"Damn it. I knew he was heartless…but to do that to your own men?" She said. Emily sighed as she entered her human form and walked towards the Samson with Odin not to far behind her, she sat next to the Samson and leaned her head on the side.

"I don't like these marines…or mercenaries in this case. But it is just to harsh about what the Templars are doing." She said as she looked at the burn mark on her ring finger that was proof that she was a member of the Assassins. I sighed.

"Yeah…but why?" I asked.

"Simple." We all heard someone say.

We looked out at the forest and saw Will in the shadows of a tree leaning his back on the tree with his eyes closed. He wore a black tattered traveling cloak that was hooded but he had the hood down. Then there was his left hand which was mechanical since he lost it years ago when he originally fought Jones when Jones was still in his original body that had been eighty years old until he found a new body. I saw Will's hidden blades on both his arms. He was currently in his Na'vi form. I saw his twin Katanas and the six foot giant Falcon's blade lying on the ground.

He slowly looked at us. "They want to eliminate all marines since they are of no use to the Templars anymore. But they're going to do it so it looks like they have fallen in combat." Will said. He then looked back up at the sky which was slowly starting to darken. "I've seen that back on my Assassination contracts back on Earth. The Templars would try and eliminate anyone they deemed as worthless. The marines for example. They're of no use to them anymore. So they have us slowly start to kill them off, with the Templars killing the marines threw the shadows." Will said.

Jake looked disgusted. "And here I thought Quaritch was bad." Jake said. "Not even he would do that to his own men."

Will nodded. "Yeah…but I'm still not so sure since he was willing to betray his own brothers when he was apart of the Assassin order, which he only did one mission which would've cost the lives of a hundred civilians. Meaning he would've broken the first tenent of our creed. "Do not kill an innocent."." Will said reciting the first part of the Assassin's creed. He slowly stood up and picked his weapons up.

"But we must remained focused." He said. I nodded and slowly activated my eagle vision, which caused my eyes to turn from the Na'vi eye color, gold, to violet with slit like pupils which my eyes resembled an eagle's eye's now.

Suddenly my vision turned darker and a blue aura appeared around the others. I then concentrated and a world map of Pandora appeared as a hologram. I then saw two dots appear on the map. One colored blue the other gold. The gold was us, the blue was our destination. We were almost to Gaia's body. A few more days left.

"We're almost there. A few more days of traveling should do it." I said. The others nodded.

The next couple of minutes we set up camp and we had dinner and we got ready for bed. Trudy and Emily (In human form) slept in the Samson while Will and I who were still in Na'vi form slept next to the fire. Jake was awake with the three of us.

I simply looked at the flames as they danced around the fire pit. I slowly closed my eyes. Thinking about my mate Sai'ria and our two baby girls Alyara and Emma (named after my birth sister)…they would be a week old now. I shook my head lightly trying to stay awake. I then looked over at the Samson to see Emily asleep. She had her armor deformed showing that she wore blue shorts and a white tank top. I noticed she had her necklace and Angel's cry clutched close to her. I shook my head again…there was something about those two pieces of equipment that Emma viewed as special. I don't know why…but I would have to ask her eventually.

I looked at Jake who seemed distant right now. I knew that he was worried about Neytiri. But he wanted to help us in dealing with Gaia's body. So he came along. I knew Neytiri was worried about him but she was strong about it when we left a week ago.

I looked p at the night sky and saw the other planets in the sky. I smiled to myself. Once this was all finished…I could finally feel at peace. Slowly I laid down on the ground and pulled my hood up over my eyes and slowly closed my eyes going to sleep…dreaming of my mate and my baby girls.

…

**Will's POV: **

Everyone else was asleep right now…everyone but me and Jake. Silence filled the gap between us. But Jake was the first to break the silence.

"How did you become an Assassin?" He asked me. I looked at him. He and I weren't what you would call "Friends" nor "Enemies". Jake and I barely ever talked. Nor did I have anything to say. I just looked at him and then at the flames.

"I was an orphan. Never knew my parents. But they were Assassin's like me." I said. I closed my eyes. "From what the master told me, I was a descendent of a Assassin who assisted Altair, Alex's ancestor during the third crusades, don't know much about him. Nor do I care. But when the master took me in at the age of six…I chose to become an Assassin. At age twelve I was officially one." I said as I raised my right arm and flexed my ring finger. A blade appeared from the bracer. I ran my mechanical hands fingers over it lightly.

"So…trained to kill at a young age." Jake said somewhat disturbed that I was trained at a young age to kill.

"Trust me Jake. Without the Assassins…you proble wouldn't be on the same Earth you knew. Since our war with the Templars have been fought for a VERY long time. One of our most famous Assassinations was when the Assassin that every knows as, Marcus Brutus, he was one of us." I explained to him. He looked amazed and nodded.

"Wow. Uh…" He said. Most likely never heard of Marcus Brutus since these days history like that was rare to here.

"Back before Christ was born. When Rome was still a Republic." I explained. He nodded. Slowly I laid onto the ground and pulled down my hood and looked into the night sky. I then noticed Jake seemed worried about something.

"What is it?" I asked him still lying on the ground.

"Nothing…just…wondering if we can actually find that body before the RDA does…I'm mostly worried about my mate, Neytiri. What if the RDA attacks while we're gone?" He asked. I nodded understanding his point.

"Ti'nera and Haruko will take care of everyone." I answered. Thinking of my mate, Ti'nera and her brother, Haruko. I was glade they were alive. Ti'nera and I had spent all of our time together before I left. And…kind of had a…forget it. Jake sighed.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"I know I'm right. Ti'nera and Haruko arent the types to be taken out so easily. Especially since they have powers like Alex, Emily, Trudy and I do." I said a bit irritated. We were silent for a moment until Jake finally fell asleep on his side of the fire. I was the only one awake. But my eyes slowly closed and I thought about Ti'nera…I was starting to recover now ever since I found out she was alive and she remembered who she was.

At first the Tempalrs gave her the code name Artemis, while Haruko was code named Apollo. Suited them since in Greek Mythology Artemis and Apollo were sister and brother. But now they remembered their true names and who they really were. Soon a light smile crossed my face.

"_Come home soon Jasper…I want to be with you." _She had said to me before I left a week ago. I felt myself nod right now.

"I will Ti'nera…I will." I said voicing my thoughts quietly so I wouldn't awaken everyone else. I then went into a dreamless sleep.

….

Jones sat out in the distance watching the group. He no longer wore his glasses revealing his grey irises. He now looked like a thirty year old man rather than his fourty year old form. He wore a black jacket which had silver armor pieces on the arm and shoulder and over his chest. On the right sleeve of his jacket was the Templar cross. Strapped to his waist was a falchion in it's sheath that had a bone like appearance. He smirked to himself and then raised his left hand into the air. Then pressed it onto the ground.

That's when the ground beneath him began to form cracks which went towards the group. There came the sound of a metal drilling like noise as the creature drilled threw the ground towards Jake, Will and Alex.


	4. Chapter 3 An old enemy returns

**Chapter 3: an old enemy returns.**

**A/N: Trust me. You should be able to know who the old enemy is. If not here is a hint...never mind. Here is the new chapter.**

**Emily's POV:**

I felt my eyes slowly open…I had another dream about her, my daughter Christy. It showed me and her on one of the beaches that served as the dream worlds that Alex, Ti'nera, Haruko, Ares and I could access. I remember holding her in my arms…stroking her long jet black hair seeing her eyes which her irises were crimson…much like her father's, Ares. But they were human like rather than feline. I wiped a tear off of my cheek. I slowly sat up holding Angel's Cry.

I remembered when Joseph gave me it…I was hesitant at first but then I accepted it. I smiled. Though his training was…a 'little' extreme. It really did help. Slowly I reached for the necklace and then inside the largest Thanator tooth on the necklace was a picture of me, Joseph, and his mate, Sil'kana and their three children, Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik. We were having dinner at the Omaticaya's Hometree back in their home reality. I could see that I was a little exhausted from training that day so I didn't remember the picture being taken but I was at least smiling tiredly for the camera taken by Norm, that realities Norm Spellman.

I sighed as I put the picture back in the tooth and then rolled over to one side and saw Alex, Will, and Jake were all asleep outside. I looked at Alex and smiled. Kind of reminded me of the memories of the original Emily…when she and Alex would occasionally go camping. They had to wear Exo packs due to Earth's polluted air in some of those regions.

Slowly my eyes closed, but just as they were. I saw something moving towards Jake, Will and Alex! It was underground but I saw the ground start to crack a little. I quickly got up and quickly raised Blaze up in Ravanger mode making it turn into a gun. Suddenly a giant metal Scorpion flew out of the ground silently and was about to tackle Jake. But I fired two bullets of electricity from Blaze which hit it in the face sending it flying back threw some trees. This caused everyone to wake up. Alex, Will and Jake saw the mechanical scorpion slowly start to get up. I now had a good view of it. It's pinchers were mechanical and it almost looked like they were drills. It's eyes had red optics, about six of them, and it's tail blade had drills on it. And there were several guns threw out it's body.

The scorpion was the first to move.

It fired several machine guns at Jake but Alex quickly pushed Jake out of the way and formed a shield and a double ended blade. He blocked the bullets with his shield. Will then charged at the Scorpion with his Falcon's blade drawn. He slashed it into the ground creating a blast of electricity which traveled threw the ground to the scorpion and created an explosion on impact. But the scorpion remained unfazed by the attack. I quickly ran forward fazing into my Na'vi form and forming my wings and switching Blaze to commando mode.

I swung my blade at it's head and successfully punctured an optic. It let out a scream of agony. I then heard gun fire behind me and soon another optic was blown out. I turned to see Trudy holding a futuristic machine gun. She then shot it again at the scorpion which caused it to be pushed back a little.

I then saw Alex lunge forward looking at me and nodding. I smirked and nodded back. I raised my left hand and electricity began to form and comprise around my index finger.

"ANGEL SHOCK BLAST!" I yelled out using one of Joseph's signature attacks that he taught me how to use. Suddenly a huge blast of electricity flew towards the scorpion and hit it it's head and it stumbled again. It got irritated now and shot out a barrage of missiles but not at us…but at Jake!

…

**Alex's POV: **

I jumped in front of Jake and raised my shield and again blocked this thing's attack. I looked at Jake who had fallen to the ground.

"Shit, this thing really hates you." I said. Jake just shrugged.

"Guess it wants to deal with what it thinks is the weakest first." Jake said. I nodded. I then looked back at the Scorpion.

"Jake. We'll keep it busy. You know what to do." I said to Jake. He nodded knowing the plan. He then ran towards the Samson trying to find the right gear.

Will and I lunged at it and I swung my double ended blade at it and then rammed my shield into it's face but it let out a blast of bullets from it's mouth which pushed me back a little and then it slashed it's drill like claws at me. But Will slashed his Falcon's blade and then drew his mechanical cross bow that he called his "AMP cross" He deactivated one of the cuffs that was keeping him from using his nanites to radiate electricity for his AMP cross. He then shot bolts of electricity at it. The Scorpion was taken back by it. Apparently it was still weakened a little from Emily's last attack…Angel Shock blast she called it?

I formed spheres of fire in the air and shot them at the Scorpion which it was then hit in the barrage of the flames and it was wounded a little bit. I smirked a little but that's when I saw it's body start to mechanically detach and then rocket launchers appeared threw out it's body. It fired the rockets at us. Some of the rockets hit me sending me flying backwards. Will was sent flying backwards but recovered, Emily formed a shield from her armor and was able to deflect some of the rockets while Trudy got hit by one but healed up.

I got back up and then deformed my shield and formed another double ended blade. Water then appeared around the blades and I swung the blades and the water flew off the blades and slashed at the scorpion which the water felt like you were being whipped severally if you were being hit by the water. Emily manipulated water and created a wave of water also sending it at the Scorpion. Then after we were finished we manipulated the water together into the air and then brought it down with so much force that it would've killed a normal person, but the scorpion survived but it had lost most of it's armor.

But it was still covered in water, and added that it was metal. Slowly I radiated electricity over my double ended blades. Emily radiated electricity off of Blaze and Will radiated electricity off of his Falcon's blade. We then stabbed our blades into the ground that was soaked with water around the mechanical scorpion giant. It let out a scream of pain as the electricity electrocuted it. We stopped electrocuting it. It slowly stood up on it's hind legs and we saw guns appear on it's body. We tensed a little bit but that's when we saw three round shapes fly towards it's stomach. The Scorpion looked down and saw flashing red lights on the spheres. I smirked. I mentally counted down.

Three, two, one…and! BANG!

Suddenly three giant explosions engulfed it and sent it falling to the ground. It screeched in agony and staggered a bit but it collapsed to the ground. I turned around to see Jake smirking while throwing a bomb up and down in his hand and tapping his avatar designed machine gun on his shoulder.

"Heh. How'd you like that you overgrown insect." He said. I chuckled a bit at my best friends joke.

But suddenly I saw that the Scorpion was starting to release some kind of smoke around it. I looked at the body and the smoke began to cover all of us. But as the others couldn't see anything, I saw the body of the mechanical scorpion start to…change. Into the body of a man. I activated one of my enhanced visions to see threw the smoke screen while holding back coughing…and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

Looking in my direction…was a man. Short-cropped grey hair. He wore a marine armor…and he had a look on his face as though he had experience in battle. But what really got me to recognize him…was the trio of giant scars on the side of his face. I felt my anger rise. I quickly formed my Gun and switched it to a sniper setting. I aimed it at the marine's head. But that's when I noticed the white's of his eyes were black…meaning I knew what that meant…one of many things I knew was that he saw me. He gave me a smirk and started to run towards the forest.

I quickly ran after him. The others began to call my name as I ran. But I didn't hear them. Because I wanted to kill that man the moment I came to Pandora. After all the pain he has caused my clan. I entered the forest and quickly pulled up my vest hood and formed my hidden blades on my forearms as gauntlets and then formed both of my chain blade arms and activated them causing the teeth to spin around rapidly. I was starting to catch up with the man.

"QUARITCH!" I yelled. That's when I activated my enhanced speed and charged at him at seventy miles per hour and was behind the old man in no time. I fazed into my human form and tackled the heartless old man.

We crashed to the ground but I quickly got up and sent my chain blades at his chest. But he smirked and then rolled out of the way of my blades. He laughed at me as I pulled my Chain blades out of the ground. He slowly backed away from me and then backed up into a tree.

I slowly walked towards him with my chain blades still spinning rapidly.

"Miss me kid?" He said. I remained emotionless. I looked into his eyes examining the blackness that were supposed to be the whites of his eyes.

"You were dead. I saw your body. Neytiri killed you with two arrows." I said remembering how Sai'ria and I had ridden Fang towards the area of Jake and Neytiri had battled Quaritch. Two giant arrows in Quaritch's chest…there is no way someone like his could survive that…unless. Jones and the nanites that the RDA has.

"Y'know…I told Sully this kid. 'That nothing is over while I'm still breathing'." He laughed again and raised his arms as we paced around one another. "And look at me now. Still breathing. Got a second chance kid."

He glared at him. "Yeah. For me to kill you." I said deforming my Chain blades revealing my hidden blades and activating them.

He looked at them amused. "Ah. An Assassin now. No doubt you and Will and that little brat sister of Augustine's have talked." I remained calm.

He thought he could bait me. But my emotions were under my command now. No longer would I be baited by people like him.

He continued. "Decided to follow your old man's footsteps. Actually met him once. Thought he would've made a good marine. If he had the guts to make the hard decisions instead of following that so called "Creed" that is."

Still remained emotionless. He looked amused. "So…looks like Jones and Conner were right. You have grown from that eighteen year old kid I first saw in that cell. Into a more reserved nineteen year old." He said. "Gotta admit. If you didn't betray us you could've made an even better marine that Sully." He said.

"For one old man!" I said stopping and raising my now activated hidden blade. "I haven't betrayed anyone. And Jake is a hell of a lot better than any of you damn marines on Pandora…No scratch that! You guys aren't marines. You guys are just mercenaries hired to do what the RDA…or should I say! Templars tell you to do!" I said.

Quaritch glared at me.

I got into a fighting stance. He smirked and I saw some kind of mechanical pinchers that were from his Scorpion form appear. I lunged at him as he lunged at me as well. I avoided his strikes from his pinchers and then striked him in the chest with my hidden blades. He staggered back a little. Big mistake, I then lunged at him again and unleashed a barrage of strike, after strike, after strike at his chest. He grunts in pain as his blood is pouring out of his wounds. I then formed my hammer fists and swung my hammers with so much force that he is sent flying threw several trees.

I lunge at him with my hammers. But suddenly I see someone get in front of me…Jones! He smirks at me and holds up a bone like Falchion and deflects my strike from my hammer fists. That's when I see three spikes of bone appear from his stomach and they impale me in the stomach and send me flying backwards.

I crash into a boulder and try to stand with my healing activated. I look at Jones who is smirking at me. He looks at Quaritch who has now jumped onto a tree limb and was leaving the area. I slowly stood up and glared at Jones. He smiled at me. He no longer wore his glasses. And he looked younger now. Slowly he sheathed his Falchion and then took a bow…and faded into shadows.

I growled a little as I fazed into my Na'vi form and deformed my hammer fists.

I heard Will and Emily arrive. I looked at them and then back at the direction Quaritch had gone…He had disappeared…Couldn't track him.

I looked at Will and Emily.

"Jones has revived Quaritch." I told them. Will and Emily looked shocked. But they nodded. They both knew who Quaritch was. And they did not like him one bit.

Will smirked. "Well. At least we get the chance to kill him again." He said. Emily and I nodded.

"We should get moving…if Jones was here as well…" Emily said. Will and I agreed.

"Then we can't afford him to get ahead of us." I completed her sentence.

"Come on. Jake and Trudy are all set to leave." Will said. We nodded. And we quickly ran back towards the Camp. And once we told Jake and Trudy quaritch was resurrected. They were shocked but also agreed that they would get some more pay back later on.

…..

Quaritch stood in the middle of the forest. That's when he saw Conner walking towards him. Conner still wore his long black coat and his sunglasses. His blond hair still neatly combed. He had his twelve foot long katana in his hand. Quaritch looked at his superior and did a salute.

"Sir." He said to the young General. Conner remained silent…until he stabbed his katana into Quaritch's shoulder and slowly lifted the old Colonel up.

Quaritch even though he was revived with nanites, could still feel the pain in his shoulder. Conner's face was expressionless. But there was a hint of fury.

"Wh…what are you doing!" Quaritch said in a struggled tone.

Conner slowly smirked and pulled his katana out of the old man's shoulder and then the blade disappeared. "Something that I wanted to do." Conner said to the Colonel that he despised. He slowly turned around.

"At least you weren't a failure this time old man." Conner said. Quaritch looked at the young General.

"But sir! I…"

"ENOUGH EXCUSES!" Yelled the young general. Quaritch wisely kept his mouth shut. Conner slowly walked away. But as he did, Quaritch's fist clinched forming his scorpion pincher claws.

'_I'll kill you one of these days! You brat! And then I'll be back in charge!' _Thought Quaritch. He then followed his superior towards the fleet of Gunships heading towards the location of Gaia's body.


	5. Chapter 4: Light's Visions

**Chapter 4: Light's visions.**

"_Come on…please…just stop." The seventeen year old Na'vi girl said to the Eighteen year old Na'vi boy standing a few feet away from her. _

_She wore the typical attire of a Na'vi. In her hair were two feathers that had been weaved in her brads. She wielded a Battle staff in one hand and had a bow and a quiver strung over her shoulder. _

_The Na'vi man was looking at the girl with sad eyes. He wielded a pair of duel blades in his hands and was breathing heavily._

"_Atan…you know it has to be this way…only one of us can live." The man said to his sister._

"_Trr'ong! It doesn't have to be like this! I don't care about the cycle! Neither does lady Shinryu! Brother…I am fighting to end this cycle." Atan yelled at brother. Trr'ong looked at his sister who was the oldest of his other two sisters._

"_You and I were born to fight…That was our only meaning for existence sister." Trr'ong said. _

_Atan shook her head violently at her eldest brother._

"_Big brother! You always told me that you believed that our people were strong enough to defy fate!" She yelled. Trr'ong was silent. She continued. "And whenever Shiva told you to kill me…you always disobeyed him…why not now?" _

_Trr'ong shook his head. "He'll kill you and our sisters if I refuse him…even if we do end the cycle he'll kill you all!" He yelled._

"_But what about Eywa!" Atan yelled. Trr'ong looked up. "Could you really wish to take part in destroying her! Could you live knowing you took part in the great mother's destruction!" _

_Trr'ong looked at his sister and shook his head. "No…I couldn't!" He said as he stood up with his duel blades. Atan slowly stood up and walked over to her brother. _

_Her brother looked at the ground and then up at the sky. Seeing the clouds start to role in. Lightning was starting to strike and rain was pouring. In the distance there was the sound of roars. He then held up his duel blades and then they radiated black and purple flames. He then threw them to the ground and they disappeared. Atan smiled at her older brother. He nodded and then placed his hand on his chest and a black claw mark appeared on his chest and radiated a sick purple aura._

_Trr'ong then said. "I will no long take part in your quest…Shiva, Eldest son of Eywa. Let this cycle end. Giving your sister Shinryu the victory of this cycle of combat."_

…

"_Die! Along with your Mother!" Roared the black and dark purple dragon who grabbed the golden and white dragoness by her neck with his claws and threw her towards the tree known as the Well of Souls. _

_She landed with a crash. Standing in front of the tree was a ghost of a Na'vi woman with white hair and sapphire eyes. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she saw the dragon form of her youngest daughter in pain. But the dragoness weakly got up while staggering a few times._

"_She is your mother too!" The Dragoness roared._

_The dragon let out a roar of laughter. "She was my mother! But no longer!" He roared._

_He then turned his attention to his mother._

"_Now then! Time for me to claim what was always mine!" He said. The woman closed her eyes and tears continued to role out of her eyes._

"_My son…I know there is still part of my son left inside of you…do not let your power over darkness cloud your vision." She said._

"_Shut up! I do not want to hear another word from someone as weak as you!" He roared. But the mother remained unfazed and then slowly extended her arms._

"_Very well my son…kill me. I will not resist." She said._

"_Mother!" The Dragoness roared not wanting to see her mother die or seeing her older brother kill their mother. _

_The mother looked at her youngest daughter and smiled reassuringly at her. _

_Slowly the dragon walked forward and then he transformed into a Na'vi. He grinned revealing his long canines. He slowly drew his long silver blade and held it out towards the phantom of his mother._

_But he hesitated. He gritted his teeth as the blade was one inch from his mother's neck. He growled and then turned around towards his younger sister who had unwillingly fazed into her Na'vi appearance. She was panting heavily. He then let out a roar of rage and shot a blast of fire at her that was colored black and purple. The sister looked up in shock at the inferno headed towards her. The mother's eyes widened in horror. The blast engulfed the daughter. The Daughter let out a cry that pierced every living being's ears on Pandora. When the flames died…the daughter was lying on the ground heavily burned and bleeding. The brother's eye's widened and he slowly backed away and looked at his hands._

"_No…No…what have I done!" He roared. He looked towards his mother, who's eyes were now burning with rage. The son's eyes widened. The next thing he knew was his mother lift up her hand and an invisible force hit him. He staggered back a little. Suddenly he saw his mother's appearance actually start to take physical form._

'_What…but if she does that!' He thought but was cut off as another onslaught of pain hit him. He then saw multiple tree roots begin to engulf him. He looked at his mother. He then saw pure white flames appear over her left hand. He realized something…that he was about to suffer the full wrath of his mother…Eywa._

_But Eywa wasn't cold hearted. She slowly lowered her hand and then motioned the vines to move her oldest son towards her. They did as she commanded. She and her son looked at each other in the eyes. He only saw her pupils. But instead of rage…there was only sadness and pity directed towards her son._

"_Leave. It is over. Your chosen has betrayed you. The battle is over." She said. He glared his teeth at her._

"_This isn't over "Mother"." He spat out. "Once I regained my strength! I'm going to kill you!" He said. But Eywa remained unfazed. He then transformed into his dragon form. And he disappeared in shadows. Eywa quickly appeared next to her daughter who was suffering from the burns._

_Her daughter looked up at her mother teary eyed. "Mother." She said. Eywa slowly held her daughter in her arms and stroked her daughters hair._

"_Shh." She said trying to calm her daughter. She placed her hand over her daughters chest and tried to heal her…but couldn't. _

"_Mother….don't waste your strength on me…let me fade away." She said. Eywa shook her head._

"_I will not." Eywa said._

"_Lady Shinryu!" Eywa heard someone yell. She looked up to see Atan and Trr'ong towards them. The two looked at Eywa in shock…at seeing the great mother in flesh and bone…but they both knew that it was a risk for Eywa to be in physical form. Atan looked at her mistress._

_She kneeled down to one knee and bowed her head. _

"_My lady…you're wounded." She said. Shinryu nodded weakly but managed a smile._

"_You…have won the cycle Atan…You remembered what I told you." Shinryu said. Atan nodded. Shinryu looked at her brother's former chosen warrior. _

"_I am glade…that you realized that you could escape fate." Shinryu said. Trr'ong nodded. Shinryu looked up at her mother._

"_Forgive me…mother." Shinryu said her eyes closing. Eywa had tears rolling out of her eyes._

_She was about to place her hand over her daughters chest…to transfer her power to her youngest and only daughter. But then Atan quickly spoke._

"_Great mother!" She said. Eywa looked at her daughter's chosen warrior. Atan held out her hand and revealed a mark of a golden dragon that was glowing._

"_Please…let me. Your daughter saved my life…now I must pay my dept." She said. Eywa looked at Atan carefully and then at Shinryu._

_Shinryu looked at her chosen warrior. She was hesitant about doing this…she didn't want her chosen to sacrifice her life for her. "Atan…"_

"_Please my lady." Atan said. Shinryu slowly closed her eyes tears pouring out of them. Trr'ong looked at his sister. And then at the ground._

"_Very well Atan." Eywa said. "Place your hand over my daughters chest." _

_Atan nodded. She looked at her brother. "Tell my mate that I love him…and please be a good uncle to my son." Atan said. Trr'ong looked at his younger sister with tears rolling out of his eyes but nodded. The brother and sister shared one last hug and Atan placed her hand over Shinryu's chest. The last thing Atan saw…was a blinding golden light._

…

"_Light…Light!"_

…_._

Light slowly looked out at the distant trees that were on the other side of the fence surrounding Hells Gate. She stood on top of the Ops center. She wore a dark blue tank top, black shorts and a dark blue sash over her left leg. She looked African American. Her hair was braided. On her left arm was a tattoo. She sighed lightly as she looked ut at the cloudy morning sky. Then she shook her head. She wore no Exo pack but could breath easily.

"Damn it." She said, her accent was Australian. She then ran her hand threw her hair. The Eighteen year old then wrapped her arms around her legs bringing them close to her chest. Why couldn't she stop thinking about this?

"Light!…Light!" Light heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see one of her partners climbing up the ops center to join her.

"Elena." Light said smiling to the seventeen year old she viewed as a younger sibling. Elena wore her usual suit that all of the Sentinels, minus Light, wore. She had gloves on which she normally wore in combat. She wore an Exo pack over her head andh er blond hair was cut. When Elena was on top of the Ops center she quickly sat next to Light.

"Out here again I see?" Elena said. Light grinned.

"Yep. As usual." Light said while looking out at the distance. Elena sighed.

"Still nothing?" She said. Light was silent but then looked at Elena.

"Nothin." She said. "Just wish that I could remember…all of it. All I get is a bunch of damn fragments of my past."

Elena sighed and placed a hand on Light's shoulder. Light looked at her.

Elena smiled. "You'll remember. Just have to be patient." Elena said. Light nodded and then slowly stood up and placed her hand on top of Elena's head and scuff up her hair which caused Elena to grin.

"Elena…thanks." light said with a grin. Elena looked at Light. "You've been a great sister to me…the moment I joined up with you guys…Mister Carder took me in and you guys watched over me while I recovered. Thanks." She said. Elena sat up and nodded.

"The Sentinels look after Mister Carder, and each other. That's what Mister Carder taught all of us. We're all family." Elena said. Light nodded.

"Yeah." Light said. She then looked out at the clouds and pushed a strand of her black hair out of her vision.

"Well Light. I'm going to meet up with mister Carder and Karen…feels nice to actually not be inside that cramped trailer. Now we can actually get our own rooms. I mean I like being with Lea and James…but…uh. Lea can be annoying at times and James…that stare sometimes gives me the creeps." Elena said. Light nodded, she was glade to. At least Hell's Gate had link chambers so that way Mister Carder, the actual creator (other than "Those Who Came Before") of the nanites, now he could use a link chamber and enter his Avatar and see his mate and children whenever he wanted. Not now with the threat of Gaia's body being recovered by the Templars…he spent most of his time in the lab working on nanite samples…but who's nanite samples were actually the question.

Slowly Elena climbed back down to the Ops center window and entered the air lock to enter the base. But light remained on the top of the Ops center. She sighed as she began to climb down.

She hated lying to Elena and her friends…but this was under direct orders from Mister Carder himself. Not to reveal anything…nothing at all. But she couldn't help but think about the visions she has been seeing…what were they?


	6. Chapter 5: Aaron's concern

**Chapter 5: Aaron's concern**

Karen's link chamber slowly opened up and she carefully sat up and rubbed her head gently and then looked around at the avatar station. She then swung her legs out of the Link bed and got up and then grabbed her lab coat and adjusted it. She had just exited her Avatar after visiting the Tipani. She went there to do a check up on Alex and Sai'ria's two children, Alyara and Emma. So far they were doing fine. Karen walked over to one of the desks and logged in her hours for her Avatar, just for the fun of it which she had gotten used to doing after spending all of these years on Pandora…She actually tried to get her older sister, Grace into a contest to see how many hours they could get in on their Avatar's…but it didn't really seem all that fun now a days. Karen ran her hand threw her neat red hair and then leaned back in her chair.

The link station was quiet since she was the only one inside. Well, Norm was busy using his Avatar so she could hear the noise of his link bed.

Other than that it was quiet. She slowly began to close her eyes and thought about Alex, Will, Emily, Jake and Trudy. A week they have been gone…and Aaron had told her that they would know for sure if they had failed or not. So far no earthquakes or freakish lightning storms (Which proble would never happen since Gaia was a Geokinectic, one who can manipulate Earth.) Karen was nervous due to the fact about Alex and the others explaining about Gaia's plan for a "New Genesis" Which would result in destroying all life on Earth and Pandora. But if Alex could destroy the body…things will work out…right?

She sighed. She hoped it was going to be that easy. For Assassin's, things were never easy. For example, Altair when he was demoted back to a novice by Al Mualim during the Third crusades period in time. He was tasked with hunting down and killing nine Templars who were on both sides of the Crusaders and Saracens. But when Altair killed Robert de Sable who was the grand master of the Templars. Altair learned that Al Mualim was a former Tempalr who had wanted Altair to kill his old allies since Al Mualim didn't like to share when it came to the artifact called the Apple of Eden which could control people's minds and create illusions or duplicates of the user.

Then there was the time when Desmond Miles and his allies were inside the temple of Juno searching for the Apple. Desmond had reached out to touch the apple and when he did he somehow lost control of his body, which was being controlled by Juno somehow and he was forced to stab his ally Lucy Stillman. Then due to all of the strain of the Animus and the Apple and the shock of him stabbing Stillman put him in a coma. Which he somehow awoken from.

Karen snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the Avatar station's main door open, with Aaron Carder entering the Avatar station in his Wheel Chair. He wore a long white jacket that was zipped up and had a button up shirt underneath it. He had brown hair that slightly long. As he entered he noticed Karen. He smiled lightly and rolled up to her.

"Good afternoon miss Augustine." He said bowing his head lightly smiling. Karen smiled.

"Good afternoon Doctor Carder." She said. Aaron slowly rolled up to the table and took something out of his pocket. A small clear plastic slab. He had a Microscope out and he put the underneath it. He added water to the small cell sample…which Karen now realized was blood he then peered threw it. Karen was now curious.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Aaron still looked at the scope but answered.

"Trying to get some research done…I have a nanite subject's blood sample here." He said.

Karen nodded. "Who's blood exactly." Karen said. Aaron looked up at her.

"Gaia's." He answered. Karen's eyes widened. He handed her the scope so she could see it. She looked at the nanites in the small blood sample…incredible, Karen had thought. The nanites were perfectly bonded with the host's blood much like Alex's butt hese nanites were older and more experienced.

"Geez. These…These are incredible…" Karen said. Aaron nodded but looked guilty.

Aaron and Karen were silent for a few more minutes until Carder said. "I am sorry about your losses…Grace and Daniel. I knew your sister…she always bragged about you being better at medicine than her."

Karen looked at the ground. "Grace was the best sister in the entire world…she always looked after me when I was younger before she left for Pandora." She said. She then pulled out the ring attached to her necklace that Dan had given her as a wedding gift before Dan had died.

"Dan…" she said chuckling lightly. "Always free spirited. That's what I loved about him. He always made me laugh and made me feel happy. When I saw his body at the morgue…I refused to believe it was his body…he had proposed to me four days before his death…I just didn't want to believe he was gone from this world."

Aaron was silent for a moment. "I don't think I could ever bare the pain of losing my mate or children if they were killed."

"I only wanted to reinvent the nanites to help cure biological viruses on Earth that can't be cured…and then I wanted to create someone who would serve as a way to link both humans and Na'vi in a way that they could understand one another…and seeing how Alex is now…he was what I was aiming for. Including his powers to help defend the Na'vi…but the RDA and the Templars believed other wise, that the nanites should be weapons…not a way to create peace between our two races." Aaron said.

Karen nodded.

"Altair tried studied the Apple of Eden trying to discover it's secrets…you did the same. And the Templars only viewed the nanite as a tool that could bring order and enslave others." She said. "It isn't your fault. You never intended for the nanites to be weapons. You only wanted to cure your son."

Aaron nodded and slowly looked back into the scope. "I just want to help and redeem myself for all of the pain my inventions have caused when they were in the wrong hands." Aaron said. "But first I need to test something." He said.

Another few moments of silence. Karen decided to lift the mood up a little.

"By the way mister Carder...what is up with your four body guards...The Sentinels? James, Elena, Lea and Light...why are they so fiercly loyal to you?" She asked. Aaron stopepd looking at the sample and leaned back in his wheel chair with a smile.

"James, Lea, Elena and Light. Those four have been my companions for so long." He said. "Originally James, Lea and Elena were tested on back on Earth. Making it so their aging would stop. It succeeded. And in the end they were kicked out into the streets by the doctors who tested on them. They now look and act like their ages. James is the oldest he is twenty one, Lea and Elena are both Seventeen. When I found them roaming the streets of New York in the poor districts. I took them in and gave them a home. They remained loyal to me to this day. I raised them like my own. Though James, Elena and Lea formed their own group called the Sentinels so they could protect me...though I was very hesitant but they convinced me and I let them." Aaron said smiling at the memory. "And they are good at it too. Even though I am a skilled fighter. It's always nice to know that someone is watching my back. and I promised I would protect them to." He said.

"And Light?"

Aaron looked at Karen. "I am sorry Karen. But that is another story for another time." Aaron said. Karen sighed and nodded. Slowly Aaron looked back into the microscope. He took out a small eyedropper and dropped a clear liquid in it. His eyes widened as the liquid touched the sample.

"shit!" He said.

"What!" Karen asked. Aaron looked at Karen.

"Contact Alex and the others now! Tell them not to approach the vault!"


	7. Chapter 6: Rise of the beginning

**Chapter 6: Rise of the beginning**

**Alex's POV:**

I flew with my Jet thrusters formed, basically metal wings and thrusters on the end. Behind me was Trudy's Samson which Jake and Will were in while Emily flew next o me with her snowy white feathered wings formed. I made occasional glances at her as she did the same to me. We smiled lightly at one another and continued to fly, though she wasn't the Emily that was my birth sister, she was still my sister. And I loved her as my sister.

I activated my comlink. "Guys. The vault isn't far from here." I said.

"Alright. Lets get this done so we can get back home." Trudy said on the other end.

I nodded. I really did want to get back home…Sai'ria, Alyara and Emma were waiting for me.

As we flew I noticed that even though the environment wasn't all that threatening, all there was were trees and rough mountain terrain, and some of the floating mountains that floated in the air because of the unobtanium. Nothing out of the ordinary…but the air…it felt cold and threatening.

"Feel that Emma?" I asked raising my voice over the wind. She looked over at me and nodded.

"Yeah…it's her aura…Gaia's aura." She said. I nodded. It felt familiar, that was for sure…almost to familiar. It was similar to Eywa's aura when she and I spoke six months ago…but this aura in the area felt evil and sick. I activated eagle vision. The map and Seeker showed me where we were at…the vault was a mile out. Almost there.

….

**Will's POV:**

I felt the aura as well. Just as Jake did as he looked out the side of the Samson.

"Shit…it's cold." He said. I nodded while pulling up my hood. Slowly I reached for my Katanas and fazed into my human form. I reached for the falcon's blade and then adjusted my hidden blades. Knowing the Templars and the RDA. They proble weren't that far behind us. Had to get ready. Finally I reached for my AMP cross and then examined my hidden blades again and activated the grappling claw function of my hidden blade, created by Karen a few years ago when she and I first came to Pandora.

Jake readied his gear.

I heard Trudy swear while she was on the controls in the cock pit. Suddenly the entire Samson started to shake violently.

"Trudy! What's going on!" Jake said on the com link.

Trudy swore again. "She wont stay in the air! It's almost like we just got hit with an EMP!" She said. Suddenly the rotor blades shut down and the Samson began to fall towards the forest floor bellow. Jake and I grabbed on to something. Shit! The sun was not covered by clouds so there was no darkness for me to shadow teleport or fly!

But as we were about to crash into a tree and when we were braced for impact. We felt something grab onto the top of the Samson and slowly lower us down. I looked out side to see that Alex grabbed hold of the top of the Samson and was slowly lowering us down with his enhanced strength. I smiled. Glade to know Alex is the strongest of us. Just saved our butts. I got back inside and waited.

"Nice one man!" Jake said. Alex smirked and I quickly jumped out of the Samson as it was about to touch the ground. When Alex lowered the Samson all the way to the ground he deformed his jet thrusters and slowly climbed down from the top. Jake got out next as Emily deformed her wings and fazed into her human form. Trudy was the last to climb out.

She looked at the Samson and lightly slammed her fist onto the door.

"Shit! Not again!" She said irritated, referencing to the fact that this was her second Samson that has gotten destroyed…and she has only had it for about a week or so.

Emily walked p to Trudy and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. The EMP is a safe guard to keep the RDA's vehicles disabled temporarily. Once we've destroyed Gaia's body it should be able to fly again. Since there will be nothing to be guarding so the efects…might wear off." Emma said. Trudy nodded. Alex was looking out at one part of the forest. He knew where the Vault was at. We walked p to him. He looked down at Trudy, Emma and I in his Na'vi form.

"The vaults close by…but it's underground." He said to us. We nodded. I looked at the distance and activated my artificial version of Eagle vision…No sign of the RDA yet. Alex had tuned in his advanced hearing. His ears twitched back a little bit.

"I hear Gunship's coming…Fifty miles out." He said. Trudy materialized a rocket launcher.

"Bring em on." She said readying the gun. Jake gripped his machine gun. I slowly drew my AMP cross.

Alex looked at Emily.

"Emily. I want you to come with me…I might need your help just incase Jones and Conner are already at the Vault when we arrive." He said. She nodded and Fazed into her Na'vi form and switched Blaze into Thunder god mode which split Blaze into two giant swords with large curves in them. Emily made sure that Angel's cry was still in it's sheath and then looked at Alex. She nodded.

"Alright. Lead the way bro." she said. Alex nodded. Alex looked at the rest of us.

"Stay hidden unless the RDA send in foot soldiers." He said. Trudy and I nodded. Jake walked up to Alex and patted his shoulder.

"Good luck down there." He said. Alex nodded. He looked at Emily and the two nodded as they ran threw the forest towards the underground entrance to the vault.

….

**Emily's POV: **

Alex and I ran threw the forest and occasionally jumped threw the top of the trees and jumped from branch to branch which was what we were doing now. As we did I noticed Alex was very intensified on finding that vault and destroying Gaia's body…I was personally afraid. I know Gaia was…dead, for now. But The Templar scientists and the RDA doctors had taught Ares, Artemis, Apollo and I to fear Gaia and to not question our role in reviving her…since Ares and I each had two of the three parts of the Trinity nanite inside of us before those two nanites returned to Alex after he defeated Ares. I originally held the Seeker nanite which Jones called me the Seeker while Ares held the Map core nanite and he was sometimes called the map.

I was a little afraid of seeing Gaia's body…since she normally tortured me in my dreams before. But now I wasn't as scared as I was before. Alex seemed to be deep in thought. I then smiled to myself and then decided to lighten up the mood.

"So…Can't wait to get back home and spend sometime with my nieces." I said. Alex looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah…Emma and Alyara." He said. I smiled at the fact that his and Sai'ria's oldest child Emma in honor of Emily, the original. We both agreed that when Emma and I would be together that we would call me Emily while Emm, Alex's daughter, would just be called Emma. Just to make things easier.

I sighed to myself…thinking of Christy. My daughter. She looked three years old in my visions and dreams, but she was only a few months old and the Templars put her in an advanced growth. Meaning that now she looked three years old, and would remain looking like a three year old until her third birthday, then she would resume aging as normal. I wanted to get my baby girl back. I never had the chance to actually hold her. Sure there was the time when I was back in Joseph's home reality and when I was in that dream world reawakening my Aquakinesis. But that was only a dream…I wanted to see my baby girl. When she was born while I was dieing of my illness the first time. The doctor's had taken her away from me just as she was born. And I didn't remember her when I got all of my memories back due to it being repressed unwillingly.

I shook my head. Alex noticed something was wrong.

"Emma…what's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing…" I said. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Emma." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember from Emily's memories what I told her?" He asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…that we're family." I said.

"And you are apart of my family. And I know when something is troubling my family." He said as we landed onto the ground and began to run towards the entrance which shouldn't be to far away.

I sighed. "You're right…" I said. "I'll tell you when this is over." I said. He nodded and looked ahead.

"Remember Emma. You have friends and family. And they are always willing to help you." He said. "If there is something bothering you, you don't have to go threw it alone."

My eyes widened a bit at what he just said.

"_You don't have to go through this alone" _I remembered Joseph saying to me when Ares sacrificed himself to destroy Gaia's hold over him. I smiled at him.

"thanks big bro." I said to Alex. He smiled.

"No problem little sis." He said back.

We ran some more…until we reached a cave entrance. Alex stepped forward a little and looked at me. I hesitated a little but slowly walked forward. We both felt it, the cold, dark aura that was in the cave. But we slowly stepped threw the dark cave. I lifted up the Thunder god blades and radiated electricity of of both of them so it would illuminate the caves in a electric blue light. As we walked, we only heard the sound of our foot steps. Alex formed his claws and radiated fire off of them helping me to keep the cave illuminated.

But as we turned threw caves…we noticed something…off. We noticed small stones…floating in mid air. Just hovering. I looked at Alex. He nodded. We both were thinking the same thing, Gaia's power. Even though she was dormant…we both knew her power was still active. Causing the stones to hover. But we kept walking. Occasionally we encountered small gaps in ground which we had to charge a jump and jump over the gaps.

But after encountering three gaps…we saw it.

A giant metal door covered in vines. I looked at Alex who was looking at the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly walked forward. As he did his arms glowed glowing white and light blue lines. Then the vines glowed white and slowly moved out of his way. He then approached the door. And raised his left hand. The lines over his hands glowed brighter.

Soon there was the sound of a loud metallic, CLICK. Then the door suddenly started to split apart and move out of Alex's way…revealing a dark room…but there was the sound of evened breathing inside. I gulped a little but stepped towards Alex. He and I looked at one another and nodded.

We slowly walked forward.

….

Conner watched in amusement as the door disappeared and the two nanite subject walked inside the vault. He smirked and adjusted his Sunglasses and activated his com link.

"They've gone in sir." He said to his adopted father, Robert Jones.

"Good Conner my boy…now leave it to Alex." Jones said on the other end.

"Yes sir." Conner said as he turned around and quickly dashed away using his enhanced speed which he temporarily looked like he was teleporting.

…

**Alex's POV:**

I stepped forward into the center of the chamber and stopped. I now saw Gaia's body…lying on a metal slab. I recognized her from my visions and dreams that she tortured me from. He silver blonde hair was long. Her skin was pale. To a normal human male you would think she was beautiful. But to me I wasn't interested. Since I already had beautiful mate who I loved so much. She a tattered black T-shirt and a long black skirt. Next to her were small stones levitating in mid air.

Emily stood next to me, looking at the very first nanite subject…and also the same nanite subject that the Templars had caused all of this just to gain her…and Gaia wanted to destroy all life on "Earth and Pandora since she believed she was a goddess. And she belived she could bring forth a new age…she defied Eywa because Gaia believed that herself was more powerful than Eywa…but Gaia is just like the rest of us, mortals. We are not gods.

Slowly I raised my left hand and formed claw on my left hand. It radiated electricity and fire.

I looked down at Gaia's body.

"I'm going to end this…here and now!" I said. Emily nodded.

I then held up my claw and then sent it towards Gaia's throat and to destroy her body…but as it came down about a centimeter…my claw stopped! Emily and my eyes widened in shock. Suddenly my claw unwillingly deformed. And purple and black lines formed on my hand.

"Alex!" Emily yelled. I gripped my hand. Suddenly I felt it unwillingly…start to move towards Gaia's forehead!

"Emma! I can't stop! My hand! Something's taken control over me!" I yelled. Emily quickly moved forward and grabbed my arm as it slowly moved down closer to Gaia's forehead. "Emma!" I yelled. She looked at me.

"Cut my hand off!" I yelled. Emma was shocked but nodded. She drew Angel's cry and was about to cut my hand off…until an invisible force hit her sending her flying backwards towards the wall. She cried out as she hit the wall.

"EMMA!" I yelled in concern of my little sister. She was fine, only unconscious. But I quickly tried to pull my hand away.

But it was to late…a few seconds later my hand touched Gaia's forehead…and the lines spread across her head and the rest of her body. I tried with all of my strength to pull away. But I then saw Gaia's eyes…open, her irises glowed a purple-bluish color. She looked into my eyes. She smirked at me.

"Hello, Alex."

…..

"Will…don….The…vault…it…ac..lik…a..mag…"

"Karen!" Will said threw the com link in the Samson. Karen had tried contacting them from Hells Gate. But it was broken up due to the EM field. "The signals weak. Repeat that sentence." Will said. Trudy sat in the front passenger seat trying to boost the signal.

"Don't…Alex! Go any where…near…vault!…It…acts…magnetized!" Karen said.

Suddenly the signal died out. Trudy hit the Radio.

"Piece of shit!" She said. Will rubbed his chin with his mechanical hand.

"Magnetized?" Will said. But that's when Jake said.

"Guys!"

Trudy and Will got out of the Samson and walked up next to Jake. Will fazed into his Na'vi form. Jake was looking out of a pair of binoculars. He handed them to Will. Will looked threw them.

He saw a group of RDA foot soldiers making their way threw the forest. Apparently they had found them since they had their weapons raised and were choosing their targets. Will mentally swore. Suddenly the field commander gave the order to open fire.

Suddenly a barrage of Bullets came flying at them. Jake quickly took cover and fired several rounds from his machine gun. Will jumped into the air and held out his left hand and a symbol appeared around it which glowed a light blue color.

He then yelled in Na'vi. _"Through the Grace of the great mother! From Ice and Fire, come to those with troubles dire. Cerberus! Fenrir! Come forth!" _Then from his palm shot out a sphere of blue energy that flew in front of the RDA soldiers and hovered in front of them.

The soldiers looked at the sphere in curiosity when they saw a sphere of Water suddenly appear. And inside they saw two Viper wolves swimming around one another. One had red markings on it, Cerberus. And the other had light blue markings on it, Fenrir. Suddenly the sphere of water began to freeze into a sphere of ice, and then exploded in flames. And out of the sphere jumped out the two Viper wolves now that have grown armor over their bodies. Fenrir jumped into the air and breathed a beam of ice and froze a group of soldiers as Cerberus breathed a blast of fire at the soldiers incinerating them. Fenrir ran towards her master and formed a machine gun on her hind legs and shot at the soldiers as Cerberus followed in style with his sister. Will lunged forward with his two summons and easily killed the soldiers with is hidden blades while the two summons assisted their master and clawed, shot and bite the enemies who dared get in their master's way.

Will then looked as Cerberus and nodded. Cerberus nodded at his master and formed a giant mechanical claw over his paw, which detached and flew over towards Will. Will lifted his mechanical hand and caught the claw which attached to it. Will then killed the soldiers with ease using the claw and firing his AMP cross.

Jake slowly readied a Grenade. Will looked back and nodded as Cerberus and Fenrir quickly dashed up a tree with their master following. Jake threw the grenade as the soldiers were two occupied shooting at the Assassin and his Viper wolves. The grenade blew up wiping out most of the group. Trudy open fired with her machine gun killing several soldiers. One marine however had snuck up behind Trudy and was about to shoot at her….but failed to notice Fenrir as she jumped out of the tree and landed on top of the soldier and began to kill him. The solider tried shooting his gun at the armored viper wolf. But the armor was the same material as Alex's nanite armor and Emily's armor. So even a bullet to the head of the armor didn't kill Fenrir. So she was unharmed. When she finished killing the soldier she jumped back into the tree to join her brother and master.

Will looked at her and smirked and patted her head.

The three jumped down as another group of soldiers had arrived…but this time with Quaritch in scorpion mode. Will quickly drew the falcon's blade in one hand and slowly detached his claw and attached his two katanas into a double ended blade. Quaritch lunged forwards as Will and his summons lunged forward as well to attack…but suddenly there was a violent Earthquake which caused everyone to stumble. Will quickly sheathed all of his blades and grabbed Fenrir and Cerberus with his arms and since the clouds had blocked the sun now. He shadow teleported towards Jake and Trudy. When he did he looked at Fenrir and Cerberus still holding the two.

"What is it?" He asked his two summons.

"_She…has awaken." _Fenrir said.

"_The Beginning…took control of Alex's hand…and forced him to resurrect her." _Cerberus said. Will swore.

He looked at Jake and Trudy. "Come on!" He yelled at them over the violent shaking.

Trudy quickly got into the Samson and activated it, luckily the EMP had died off. She actually cried tears of joy that it started. Will, Fenrir, Cerberus and Jake jumped into the Samson as it started to ascend. Will put Fenrir and Cerberus on the floor of the Samson as they laid down together…worried about what just happened. Jake looked down at the group of Soldiers who were taking aim at the Samson. The ground bellow was still shaking but they were still attempting to take aim. But he saw Quaritch turn back into his human form and order the marines to not bother wasting ammo. For a long second Jake and Quaritch's eyes locked. Quaritch smirked up at the Samson. Jake looked at Wil who was comforting his stressed viper wolves.

"She's…" Jake said. Will nodded.

"Yeah…I can feel it. So can Cerberus and Fenrir." He said. He then looked at the ground bellow as a giant crack appeared in the ground and several giant stone pieces began float into the air almost hitting Trudy's Samson. There was now a huge hole in the ground…

…

I was blasted backwards by an invisible force and I hit a wall and collapsed to the ground next to Emma. I slowly lifted my head to see Gaia start to stand up from the slab she had been lying on for so many years. I saw her slowly stretch and I heard the cracking of her joints, getting them in motion after being dead for so many years. Slowly I stood up, but that's when a vine shot out of the wall behind me and wrapped around me and swung me towards her. I was sent flying towards Gaia who wasn't even looking at me, but she lifted up her hand and caught me by my neck and I felt myself faze into my human form. She looked at me and smirked at me sadistically.

"Thank you Alex." she said in a kind tone…but there was a hint of a cold person behind that tone. I growled and tried to break her grip on my neck…but her grip was as if it was iron. "Do not struggle Alex. I don't want to hurt the one who is important to my plans for a new world and a new beginning…tell me Alex? Have you decided to join me?"

I glared into her eyes. She sighed. "I would've thought by now you would've chosen right. Instead of clinging to your friends. Do you remember what I told you? They are the reason you are weak!"

"Shut up!" I said while still trying to break her grip on me. She sighed. But I then saw a stone behind her raise up.

Then I heard the sound of electricity crash against the stone. I looked behind her to see Emily standing up with her hand held up and was shooting electricity and fire, wind and ice at Gaia. But…vines, stones, and other material of the planet were defending Gaia…and Gaia wasn't even looking at Emily. It was almost as though the ground was moving on a will of it's own to defend Gaia. Gaia slowly turned around to face Emily who was still attacking Gaia and was now charging forward to attack with Angel's cry.

Gaia dropped me and then raised up her hand, a barrage of vines shot forward towards Emily. Emily caused fire to radiate off of Angel's cry and she began to slash at the vines and then jumped toward Gaia with her wings formed. As Emily glided over to Gaia, Gaia smirked and then I heard a loud explosion escape from Gaia's left hand. Emily was sent flying backwards to the ground and was slowly trying to stand. But Gaia was walking towards Emily with her hand raised and shot the invisible force again at Emily which caused Emily to cry out in agony.

"I have been waiting for a long time for this, traitor!" Gaia said causing the invisible force start to increase and caused Emily's ears to start bleeding. I felt my anger rise.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" I roared out. I then lunged forward with my strength replenished. I formed my claws and lunged at her with all of my speed. Before she turned around, a vine appeared behind her and was about to block me but I sliced it in half and continued to forward. Gaia had now turned around and I slashed at her. But she dodged my strikes with ultimate ease, as though they were slow moving. I increased the swinging speed of my claws, only for her to continue dodging. After one strike where I nearly slashed her cheek. She then stopped my next attack…with the TIP of her finger!

I increased my strength and tried to push down…but she wasn't even sweating and she hadn't budged yet. I then increased more of my strength which would've crushed a normal human and na'vi's arm if they were against me…but not even close!

She smirked. And then she swung her leg into my side with so much strength and speed, that I hadn't even seen it coming. I felt her leg crash into my side and I stumbled back and then she punched me in the chest and actually impaled my chest. I coughed up blood. I looked up at her as she smirked again. She then took her hand out of my chest and I felt myself collapse onto the ground. She looked over at Emily, who was still unconscious, and then back at me.

She smiled at me as if I was her friend and she turned her attention to the ceiling. She raised her hand up…and the entire stone ceiling of the cave began to crack and the stones began to levitate into the air crashing into the stone above it and that levitated into the air…In a minute it looked like we were in some kind of giant crater which went for miles and miles in length.

She took one last look at me and then I saw a stone start to levitate under her and she ascended into the air.

My wound in my chest healed up and I slowly stood up. I saw the giant pieces of stone hovering in the air miles up. I saw Emily still Unconscious. I quickly ran over to her and then picked her up and flung her onto my back. I raised my hand up into the air. My summoning insignia appeared on my palm and glowed a light blue.

"_Through the Grace of the great mother! Let your strength and fury crush our foes and protect the innocent! Fang! Come forth!"_

…_._

Jones, General Conner and Quaritch stood on the edge of the giant crater like hole which went down a couple miles. The marines behind them were looking in awe and shock about what had just happened. Miles of ground had just lifted up out of the ground and were now hovering above their heads. Quaritch himself was amazed and actually showed it. Conner and Jones remained calm and continued to look down, until a few yards out they saw her. Project Gaia. She slowly rose up on a floating stone. She saw the group and then slowly took a step forward…and then she began to walk…on nothing! She did not fall to the ground miles bellow. She was walking on air as if it were solid ground.

The marines slowly tensed. But Conner and Jones were the most calm of the group. As Gaia approached them she slowly stepped onto solid ground and looked into Jones' eyes with her purple blue eyes. The male marines had two thoughts in their minds. One was that she was intimidating in appearance…but also beautiful. But each of them knew that appearances of Nanite subjects could also be deceiving. Never let your guard down, that is the number one rule when fighting one.

Gaia then pushed a strand of her silver blond hair out of her eye sight.

"Mr. Jones." Gaia said. Jones smiled and lightly bowed his head. "You have changed from being the old bag of flesh that I had last seen. But you are still the old fool." Gaia said not caring about her tone being disrespectful. Jones just smiled.

"Ah Gaia my dear. You haven not changed one bit after all of these years." He said. Gaia looked at Conner. And her eyes flashed purple. For once in a long time, Conner felt fear. All from Gaia's aura of power and intimidation. His adopted father was right about her.

Gaia snorted. "Do not try and flatter me old man. You mortals are always typical." She said.

"And what the hell does that make you miss?" Quaritch asked feeling a little bit pissed that someone like Gaia, regardless of who she was, had just viewed herself as something beyond mortal. Jones gave the old Colonel a warning glare. But was already to late. Gaia acted swiftly. She had appeared in front of Quaritch and lifted him up by his neck and was chocking him to the point that he saw spots enter his vision and he was close to passing out. Gaia was now smiling as if she was trying to be friendly.

"Simple Miles. I am a goddess." She said. Quaritch did not have the guts to say anything. Buti n the corner of his vision he saw Conner actually enjoying seeing Quaritch having the life chocked out of him. Quaritch felt his anger rise. But Gaia let go of Quaritch and then looked at Jones.

"Now then. I must leave. My the new genesis for this world and Earth will begin soon." She said looking into the sky.

The RDA soldiers were confused…"New Genesis". What did she mean? But Jones slowly began to chuckle. The Gaia gave him a questioning look.

"What are you laughing about, old man?" She asked. Jones chuckled again.

"I am sorry about this my dear. But your plan will not see the light of day any time soon." He said. Conner smirked. Now it had begun. Jones then said. "Activate program: Trojan Horse, ID code: 72950. Activate now."

Suddenly Gaia clutched the back of her head and gritted her teeth. The stone in the air began to falter and the ground began to shake around everyone and some of the soldiers and Quaritch stumbled a little. After three seconds everything was calm. Jones smirked.

"My dear. You should have known. We Templars are not going to take any chances when it comes to bringing peace to Pandora and Earth. And the only way to maintain the new world order. Is by taking your will away." He said. "Now look at me my dear."

Gaia slowly looked up at Jones.

"Now kneel." Jones said, She did just that. Jones smiled. "Success. She is ours again." Jones said aloud.

But that's when he stared in shock when he saw Gaia start to stand up. His eyes widened in horror. Gaia smirked sadistically.

She then said in a evil sweet tone. "Now…you will all be sacrifices for the new world to come!" She said as she walked p to Jones who was to shocked to manipulate his own bones in his body to attack her. Conner lunged towards her in an effort to defend his father. But Gaia caught his twelve foot katana with her left hand and snapped it in half and then kicked him in the chest sending him crashing into and killing some of the RDA soldiers. Conner lived though. Quaritch looked in shock at seeing the woman defeat Conner with one kick and stopped his attack when he had lunged forward so fast no one could see him.

Gaia turned her attention back to Jones and when she was in front of him, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Do not interfere with me and my Patron's plan. Or I will kill you so slowly that you will wish that I killed you." She said. Jones' felt a sweat drop roll down the side of his face and almost broke into tears. Gaia's tone made him tremble even though it was sweet.

Slowly Gaia stood up straight and held up her hand and then raised her index finger towards Jones' forehead…and then with one flick…Jones was sent flying backwards with so much strength that he crashed threw several trees behind him.

Gaia slowly turned her attention to the RDA soldiers and smirked sadistically at them. The soldiers raised their weapons at her and were about to open fire until she snapped her fingers. All of a sudden vines from the trees behind the marines came to life and then grabbed some of them and began to strangle the unlucky marines. The other marines opened fire on her but a stone simply lifted up in front of her on a will of it's own with her not even moving and deflected the bullets. Then Gaia slowly held up her hand and touched the stone and all of a sudden stone became small pebbles and then were sent flying at the marines with such force that the stones were stronger than their bullets.

Quaritch watched as his men were slaughtered in front of him. He quickly lunged forward towards Gaia and switched his hands into their metal pincher forms and he shot a rocket at her hoping to at least stun her…with no success.

He looked at the surviving marines.

"Fall back!" He yelled. He wasn't one to retreat. But he knew that they did not stand a chance against this...this…thing!

The surviving marines quickly made a run for it. Gaia smirked as she saw her prey run into the forest like the little weak little insects they were!

She raised her hands up and closed her eyes.

The marines running didn't look back as Gaia slowly walked into the forest with her hands raised. Suddenly the leafs on the trees came to life and actually hovered in the air. She then lowered her hands and the leaves then flew at some marines and acted like razor sharp disks. Which slit the throats of ten marines.

The remaining marines were able to get back to the Samsons and retreat in the air. Quaritch jumped in and watched As Gaia walked towards them threw the trees. The Smasons lifted up into the air. But the remaining force on the ground were not so lucky. As they aimed their heavy weapons at her which were rocket launchers, grenade launchers and chain guns. They opened fire of her. But Gaia raised her left hand…and all of the artillery just…stopped in mid air. She grinned. And then clinched her hand into a fist and all of the explosives blew up with her not even being harmed. The marines then saw Gaia levitate into the air. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She did look like a goddess.

She raised her hands and suddenly an enormous invisible blast was sent flying down towards the trees…obliterating anything in it's path.

….

**Alex's POV:**

Fang jumped up to the ledge with me and Emily still riding on him. When we reached the ledge, I saw Trudy land her Samson. Will, Jake and Will's two summons got out. They ran up to us as I dismounted Fang with Emily still on my back.

"What the hell happened down there?" Jake asked.

"Gaia…she…I don't know." I said. "My hand it just…acted on a will of it's own."

"Karen had sent us a transmission." Will said to me. I looked at him. "She mentioned something about Gaia's nanites being magnetized."

My eyes widened. "You mean…she some how…might have taken control of my nanites?" I asked. Will nodded.

"Most likely. But right now we have to get out of here." Will said.

"Yeah. She was slaughtering a lot of the RDA…Will was able to over hear them. The old man tried to take control of her but she didn't obey and she then went on one hell of a killing spree. The marines retreated…" Jake explained but was cut off when we all heard a loud explosion a mile a way.

I walked up to Jake and handed him Emily. "You guys get into the air. I'm going to face her." I said. They looked at me like I was insane or stupid…in truth I probable was. Knowing how strong she was. I might not win…but I might as well try and draw her attention and even though the marines escaping are the enemy…I might as well show the marines that the Na'vi and those who side with them are not as savage as they think.

"I know, I know. " I said. "I know it sounds stupid. But I have to try…for all life on Pandora and Earth."

Will looked at Jake and he sighed. "Fine. But we'll be close by." Will said.

I nodded and quickly formed my Jet thrusters. I looked at Fang.

"I know you want to fight. But please…let me do this on my own." I told him. I didn't want any of my friends getting hurt. My Palulukan mount was hesitant but nodded his head.

"_Be careful Master." _He said as he vanished threw the gateway.

I then flew into the air and over towards the explosion.

When I was high enough I saw that the trees in Gaia's area were completely wiped out and there was a giant space where there was just scorched ground. As I flew I enhanced my vision and saw that there were only three marines alive, all wounded. And Gaia was slowly walking towards them, with the dirt around her hovering in mid air…almost reminded me of Garra from a manga series I once read back on Earth.

The dirt was about to wrap around the wounded marines, but I quickly flew down with my thrusters on full speed, and I was able to tackle Gaia, much to her surprise, And ram both her and I threw several trees. Finally my jet thrusters fell apart and we both fell to the ground.

I rolled away from Gaia forming my duel scythes. I twirled them a bit and then readied myself. I formed my armor and then charged at Gaia as she was slowly standing up. But suddenly the dirt underneath me became tentacle like and swiped at me. I tried to dodge the swipes but they were to fast and it actually pierced my armor. I grunted a little in pain and looked at the tentacles and sliced them in half only for them to reform. I gritted my teeth behind my armor.

I saw Gaia stand and she looked up at me. I saw some cuts on her pale cheeks but they healed. She looked irritated but pushed it back. She raised her hands up and then stone flew at me from all directions. I raised my scythes and cut threw them but even then the stones continued to attack me. I jumped up and created water around my whips and swung them causing the water to extend as whips and slice threw the stone. I then charged at Gaia.

But as I was about to attack her a stone appeared in front of me and then it impaled me threw my armor. I was quickly cut the stone off and charged, still having the stone in my stomach. I deformed my scythes and formed two rocket launchers and shot out a blast of rockets at her. She merely dodged the attacks. I quickly formed shoulder rocket launchers and charged up the attack.

"_Hellfire barrage initiated" _

Suddenly a blast of fifty rockets flew at her and all were guided. She smirked and dodged the attacks not even trying but she then noticed that they were heading straight for her again. She formed a wall of thick stone and attempted to block off the attack. But the rockets blew right threw the stone and headed straight for her. But she still had a smirk on her face. Suddenly the blast stopped in front of her and then she redirected it…at me!

I swore and held up my arms.

The rockets hit me…but since they were electricity. I could absorb them as energy.

I looked at Gaia who sighed. I quickly deformed my launchers and formed my blade and switched it into Blade-saw mode, causing the top to spin rapidly like a saw. I lunged at her and shot a wave of ice at her. She stopped the blast. But then I shot an enormous blast of lightning at her and it hit the ice in the air…and blew up in her face. I heard her growling and her eyes were now glowing in the cloud of mist. I then swung my blade saw at her. She dodged the attack and laughed as she dodged.

"You are very strong Alex. Stronger than anyone else." She said. I ignored her. "They should worship you! All of them! The Na'vi! You should be their god! As I should be their Goddess!" She said.

"We are not Gods!" I yelled at her as I swung my blade again. "We may have these powers! But we were given them to defend the Na'vi!"

"Wrong Alex! It is your Destiny to rule! Just as it is mine! Once the world has been cleansed!" She yelled out as the stone miles away flew at me, the bigger pieces of stone, and almost hit me. I looked in shock as they flew at me. But I quickly held out my normal hand. And shot out one of my advanced attack, The cluster burst. One attack I haven't used in a while. The blast split into two hundred individual blasts of twenty feet bolts of electricity and hit the stones and blew them up turning them into dust. I turned around to see Gaia was gone.

But then I saw the ground beneath me crack and she appeared and kicked me in the jaw. I was sent flying backwards. I reverted my blade to normal and held it up. I lunged at her again. I swung it at her and as she dodged. But I was now predicting her movements…now!

I then swung my blade very hard, that it actually for the first time fighting her, made contact with her right side. She cried out in agony and suddenly the ground began to shake violently.

I quickly formed my hammer fists and swung them at her. They hit her in the chest and I continued to pound her with them. Until I heard her roar. "ENOUGH!" She then held up her hand and then caught my hammer fists. Then…I saw a rapier appear in her free hand. She smirked and suddenly in a burst of speed she began to strike me with it. I felt her strike me a hundred times in less than ten seconds. I was sent flying back and I entered my human form unwillingly and my hammer fists were still formed. I tried to stand up, but a stone crushed down on me and I was forced onto the ground. I looked up at Gaia as she approached.

She smiled kindly at me.

"Alex…" I said as she kneeled next to me and pulled back my hood. "Join me…" she said.

"Sorry…I don't work with those who view themselves as a god when they are not!" I said.

"Alex. You and I. We are Gods. I am the first of our kind. The first one to master my powers. There is so much I can teach you." She said. I then saw her hold up her rapier. "Our powers unlike the others can expand. You think your shape shifting and elemental control is all you can do along with your enhanced speed, strength, senses. No. You can do more. Under my guidance. You can become a god. More powerful than I. My patron will help you. He will make you stronger. Just let me help you open your eyes. This world…it is not perfect. It is our duty to make it perfect!" She said. "You an I. We can create a race far better than the ones alive!"

I gritted my teeth as I felt my armor deform. "My family…" I said.

"Can be replaced. All of your friends to. Once we have succeeded." She said. I felt my anger rise.

"I don't think so!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt the stone above me crumble. And then golden flames began to radiate off of me. I then looked p at Gaia. "I will never let you succeed! I will defend my clan, my people, my friends and my family!" I yelled as suddenly I appeared in front of her in a golden flash. She looked shock.

I formed my claws and then slashed at her. The stone appeared around her as a shell. But then I appeared behind, then to her right…and I was running at speeds she couldn't keep up with on her defense. I then jumped back and formed a sphere of golden flames and shot them at her. She raised her arms in defense covering them with stone…but the flames broke threw her guard and then they burned her.

I heard her cry out again, only louder. When I felt my power over the flames leave me. I saw that she was still standing…but that's when I saw a black and purple aura around her. She glared up at me. Her eyes now glowing a very bright purple blue color.

"VERY WELL ALEX! I WILL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!" She roared causing the Earth to shake. I felt myself kneel from exhaustion. "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS CHOSEN TO FIGHT! YOU'RE WRONG!" She roared again…chosen…to fight? What was she talking about?

Suddenly she shot black and purple flames at me. I cried out in agony as they tore threw the remains of my armor. I looked up to see that the clouds were rolling in. I quickly ignored the pain. And then I used my remaining strength…to actually bring down a lightning storm. The giant bolts of lightning hit Gaia and it caused her to cry out in agony as I increased the voltage. But she continued to blast me with the flames and increased them, but I increased the voltage…but after thirty seconds…I collapsed onto the ground. She stopped with the flames and she walked up towards me. I gasped in exhaustion. I felt my vest slowly repair itself with my nanties and my wounds healed…but I was to exhausted right now.

She stood over me smirking. But then I heard machine gun fire. She spun around with her stone blocking the bullets. It was Trudy's Samson. It flew over her and then Will jumped out and then shadow teleported down towards me and picked me up. Before Gaia could do anything, Will teleported back to the Samson. He laid me onto the ground.

"Alex!" Emily said. I saw that she was awake. Jake and Will and Will's summons, Fenrir and Cerberus looked at me.

But as Trudy was about to turn the Samson around and escape. Something giant flew over us.

….

**Will's POV:**

I looked out the side of the Samson with Emily. And we saw…some kind of giant black dragon flying above the Samson. It was cloud like and it had purple eyes. On top of it's head, stood Gaia. She was smirking at us. The Dragon let out a roar which caused the Samson to actually start to fall out of the sky.

"Shit!" Trudy yelled. "Guys! She can't take much more of this!" She yelled as the Samson began to fall. Emily was about to jump out and form her wings…until we saw something shocking. Something flew out of the skies towards. Another dragon. But this one had a physical form and it was Golden and white. It had a pink jewel on it's chest and forehead. It's wings were covered in golden flames. Cerberus and Fenrir were suddenly excited in a good way.

"Shinryu!" Emily yelled. I looked at her…Shinryu?

Suddenly the dragon flew towards our Samson and it became golden flames and then the flames spiraled around the Samson. For a moment we were all blinded. But then that's when the flames dispersed. And we were still falling…but not that high up. Next thing we knew we lightly crashed onto…pavement.

After a few seconds the Samson came to stop. Emily and I looked at each other and then at Jake, Alex (Who was now sitting up and rubbing his head), Fenrir and Cerberus. Trudy got out of the cockpit and rubbed her head and swore two times.

We all climbed out. Alex was the last to climb out. We looked up into the sky to see it was still cloudy. Jake looked behind us and he looked confused. We turned around…and understood. We were now back at Hells Gate.

"What the Hell?" Trudy said.

Emily shook her head. "I guess that thing saved us. And brought us back here." She said. I looked at her…Shinryu? Why did she call that golden dragon that name?

Alex looked at the ground in guilt. "I failed…it's my fault." He said. We looked at him. Slowly he fazed into his Na'vi form and looked at his hand and clinched it. "I brought her back…it's my fault."

"Stop saying shit like that Alex!" Jake said. Alex looked at Jake.

"Like Will said. She had her nanites magnetized…it was not your fault." He said.

Alex shook his head. "Even if it wasn't my fault…I'm not sure if we can beat her now…she…was to powerful." Alex said.

"Alex." Emily said. She then fazed into her Na'vi form and grabbed his arm and looked at him sternly. "She is not invincible. You proved that! She can still be hurt!" Emily said. "Believe it or not Alex! You had her on the run!" She said. Alex was silent for a moment until he looked at us and his confidence restored.

"You're right…" Alex said.

"We may have lost the battle…" Will said.

"But we have not lost the war just yet. We still have time Alex. She's to wounded to do anything now." Emily said. Alex nodded and then turned towards Hell's gate.

"Right. Now we plan our next move." Alex said as we followed him towards the base entrance to meet with Karen and Doctor Carder.

...

Gaia slowly walked threw the dark cave and collapsed next to a stone and began to breath heavily while clutching her wounded side.

"Impossible!" She roared her voice echoing threw out the cave. She felt the other burn marks on her body. She slowly closed her eyes and began to drift off into a slumber. Soon a crystal substance engulfed her and put her into stasis.

...

_Rest young one_

_..._

_When you have awoke, we will put an end to this cycle. And begin a new world. And bring this world...to it's conclusion._

**A/N:**

**No this is not the end of the story. Not even close. **

**Next time: Emily's child.**


	8. Chapter 7: Emily's Daughter

**Chapter 7: Emily's Daughter**

**Alex's POV:**

We met with Karen, Doctor Carder and Light in the board room of Hell's Gate. Will, Emily and I sat in the chairs on the side of the table while Karen sat at the head of the table and Doctor Carder sat in his Wheel chair. We revealed to them that Gaia was alive…Karen ran her hands threw her hair.

"Shit." She said. I looked at the table.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"Don't be Alex." Doctor Carder said. "We just found out a few hours ago that due to Gaia's body being in it's previous state. That it could actually act as a magnet to other nanites specifically yours. So she practically knew what was going to happen." He said. He leaned forward. "Do not blame yourself Alex. You did not know what was going to happen."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Okay…but what now?" I asked them.

Karen thought for a moment. "First off we need to know where Gaia intends to start her plans for the new genesis." She said. I nodded at my teacher.

"And since Gaia's been wounded by Alex." Will said. "She'll have to recover from her fight before she makes her next move."

Light lightly ran her fingers threw her hair and seemed to bee twirling her finger in her hair lightly as if to think. "So…now we gotta make another plan before miss bitch decides to awake and start abusing Eywa's world." Light said. Emily seemed to chuckle a little bit. But we remained focus on the discussion.

Suddenly the door opened and Charles came inside. He was in his marine armor and had a machete strapped to his back. He looked like he had just gotten out of a firefight from the looks of him.

"Karen." He said panting. Karen looked at him.

"Chuck…what's wrong?" She asked.

"The RDA a few minutes ago brought in a squad of soldiers that tried to breech the fence. Luckily my squad held them off and none of us got killed or hurt. But we captured one of the marines and tried to get information out of him. But before he began to talk…he just burst into flames…literally." He said. Jones.

Karen nodded knowing that it also had to be Jonessince he is the only one who can inject different kind of strange viruses inside people and have the virus strands do strange things. "What else?"

"We were only able to get a few words out of him before he incinerated…the squad was tasked with a Assassination assignment…to kill Parker." Charles said.

"Parker?" She asked. He nodded. Carder leaned back in his wheel chair.

"Why would the RDA make a third attempt at Selfridge's life? The second being while you all were gone. But why waste effort on killing the administrator on Pandora? And he is virtually useless to them." Carder said. Will looked like he was thinking.

"Maybe…he knows something that we don't, and the Templars don't want him telling us it." Will said. We all looked at him. Will crossed his arms and thought some more. "If anything it has to be that."

Karen nodded. "You're right Jazz." She said. "The Templars must not want him talking right now. So before they make an attempt to kill him again. We'll question him." She said. I nodded and slowly stood up.

"I'll do it. I can look threw his memories and see if I can get anything from him." I said. The others nodded. I slowly walked out of the room to the prison cells.

….

**Emily's POV: **

I stood up from my seat and walked up to Chuck who was looking at me. He looked happy to see me again. He looked at my armor and sash and at Blaze and Angel's cry. He smiled and he pulled me into a hug.

"Missed you Angel." He said to me using my project name as a nickname. I smiled. I missed him and the rest of his team. When I had amnesia he and his other teammates, John and Yassen had helped me along with Grace, who I was devastated to hear that she had been killed by Quaritch he is now on the top of my hit list aside from Jones.

"Missed you to Chuck." I said. We broke the hug and I slowly reached for the Tanto he had given me and handed it to him. He looked at the Tanto and smiled.

"You kept that with you all this time?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I made sure to keep it with me so that way we could meet again so I could give you it back." I said. He looked touched but he then pushed the Tanto back to me.

"Keep it. It's your Angel." He said. I looked at the Tanto and nodded. I then looked at the others who seemed to be smiling at seeing me and Chuck have our reunion.

"Going to have to tell me what happened to you these past six months you were gone." He said. I nodded.

"Trust me. It's a very long story." I said. Will andI then left the board room to meet with Alex to question Selfridge.

…..

**Alex's POV:**

I stood in front of Selfridge. Who was in his Cell which so happened to be the cell I was placed in two years ago when I first arrived on Pandora. I remember that day when Quaritch tried to persuade me to join the RDA. But I basically spat in his face verbally.

I paced in front of him as he sat on the bench and looked at me with a scared look in his eyes. I ignored his whimpering crybaby personality and then glared at him.

"You should be very thankful Parker." I said emotionlessly to him. He looked at me.

"W…Why?" He said whimpering in fear of me.

"Simple. Three times your "Employees" have tried to infiltrate the base and end your miserable life. And luckily we have repelled them." I said and I stopped pacing and looked into his eyes. I slowly leaned forward and glared into his eyes as I pulled back my hood. "But you know what is funny? I would've thought they would want to kill you to keep you silent about Gaia. But now that she is revived…I'm starting to doubt that since I'm guessing you've never heard of her, have you?"

He nodded quickly.

"So that shoots down that theory of why they would want to kill you." I said as I stood up straight and continued to pace in front of him. "So Selfridge. I want to know one thing. They are really putting a lot of effort into killing you! What is it exactly that they don't want you talking about!" I yelled.

He tried to back away but his back hit the wall.

"I…I…I.. Don't know!" He said tears rolling out of his eyes. I slowly leaned forward again.

"Really then. Then why don't I pull the memories out of your head." I said as I raised my left hand and blue and white glowing lines appeared over it. He looked at my hand as it reached out for his head.

"This may hurt Selfridge. Since I only view memories of people who are either dead or unconscious. But when they are conscious however. That will cause a lot of pain." I said. "But I'm not interested in hurting you. Unless you tell me what I want to know." I said.

Selfridge now began to actually cry. "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!" He yelled. I took my hand away and he began to calm down.

He then rushed up what he was saying so I had not the slightest idea what he jsut said. I looked at him.

"Again. But this time slowly." I said as I heard Will and Emily enter the cell and stood next to me on both sides of me.

He took a deep breath. "The Doctor…he stores all of the nanites that the rDA own in a base in the Graves bog. It is east of the region. Also the last base most likely still intact. They store all of the nanites there. They told me that if I told any one…they would put a bullet in the back of my head." He said. Will looked at him. I tuned my hearing…his heart rate confirmed he was telling the truth.

"What about this…Project Pariah?" Asked Will.

"A…A Nanite subject…well not really one. But a future one. The Doc said that pariah was born from two nanite subjects. And…the child is a girl…someone b the name of…Christy."

"Christy!" Emily said. Parker looked at Emily and so did Will and I. Emily's eyes were excited right now.

"You…Emily…Angel…You're…the mother!" Parker said in shock recognizing her. Emily looked at Parker…but Will and I were shocked…Emily had a child? I had a niece!

Emily looked at us and sighed. We then left the cell a few minutes later.

We stood in the hallway and Emily explained. "Before all of this happened about nine months ago. Ares and I…we in a way mated. And we did have…a moment." She said. I looked at her.

"I was pregnant as I was on the run from the RDA before I died of my illness the first time. The RDA were able to keep me alive so they could save Christy. But in my dieing moments. I saw my baby girl…but Jones took her away from me." Emily said.

Will and I were silent. I spoke up. "Then we'll rescue her and get the nanites that the RDA own and force the remainder of the RDA off of Pandora since that is the only outpost left." I said. Emily looked at me. I smiled. "And normally I would've told you to wait beforeh aving a child…but Ares would've taken good care of you, so I can't really complain. And besides, I'm Christy's uncle adter all in a way." I said with a smile. "And family look after one another." I said. Emily smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Alex!" She said. I patted her back.

"We'll leave in a few days to rescue her. I promise." I said. She smiled and nodded. I slowly pulled up my hood and looked at Will and Emily.

"I'll see you all later…I need to get back to the Tipani…and tell them the news. And see Sai'ria and my girls." I said. Will and Emily both nodded. I then walked outside the base. But I was stopped by Julie, my best friend from Earth during my childhood.

"Alex!" She called out. I turned around and she and I hugged one another "I'm glade you're alright." She said. I nodded. "Don't worry about what happened.. Just keep fighting. And we'll beat Gaia." She said. I nodded.

"Thanks Julie…you've been a great friend to me all of these years." I said. She smiled.

"Better get home. Your girls are waiting for you." She said. I nodded and formed my jet thrusters and flew into the air.


	9. Chapter 8: Homecoming

**Chapter 8: Home coming**

**Will's POV: **

I walked threw the forest located in between the Tipani's Hometree and the Omaticaya's Hometree. Jake had gone back home and be with his mate, Neytiri and also to tell everyone the news about Gaia. I was looking forward to being with Ti'nera. I was heading for our camp right now. The sun was starting to set and the clouds had burned off it seemed. Finally I saw the fire pit of our camp. There were two Na'vi crafted tents set up. I smiled and walked into the small camp that Ti'nera, Haruko and I shared. I smiled and raised my arms up.

"Heh…just like old times." I said to myself remembering when we used to travel a lot back before Ti'nera and Haruko were captured all of those years ago.

"Jasper!" I heard someone say. I spun around just in time to see Ti'nera running at me and we both embraced one another in a hug and she kissed me on the lips. I looked into her eyes and smiled as she smiled back, she looked relieved.

"Ti'nera…" I said. Ti'nera nodded knowing what I was about to say.

"She's back…isn't she?"

I nodded. Haruko walked ut of his tent and stood watching us and nodded.

"So the fight has begun brother." Haruko said. I nodded. We all sat around the fire.

I explained to them in detail about what happened during the past week including our encounter with Gaia and that weird dragon. I asked them if they had any idea what that thing could've been, including the golden dragon that Emily called, Shinryu. They shook their heads and said they have never seen any thing like that when they were forced to serve the Templars. But I explained about Christy being Emily's daughter. Haruko chuckled.

"So…Ares and Emma really did mate…and I never would've thought that those two would've gone _that _far." Haruko said laughing. Ti'nera smiled.

"Ares always was the one to break the rules for Emily. Not carrying what Jones ever said." She said. I nodded trying to see Ares as one person who was not battle loving. The only time I saw Ares was when he and I fought during the Battle of the Tree of souls. And he was psychotic back then. From what I know. He went insane after he was forced to kill Emily. We had a brief discussion and had dinner and then we each went into our tents. Haruko went into his and I went into the one Ti'nera and I shared. I laid down first and she laid down and rested her head on to my chest and I placed my arm around her. She gently pushed back my hair and kissed me.

"I've missed you so much…" She said to me. I smiled and kissed her.

"I'm glade I'm back Ti'nera…I've been away from you for so long." I said. "And it feels good to be with you right now…" I said. Ti'nera nodded. We were silent for the rest of the night and eventually I fell asleep.

….

**Alex's POV:**

Everyone was glade to see me when I arrived back home. I was able to meet with Tsahik Sanume who was waiting on one of the higher levels of Hometree. I wanted to see Sai'ria and our daughters, but they were asleep right now. When I went back to our alcove I would climb in our Hammock and go to sleep and then wait till the morning to say hello to Sai'ria.

I saw Tsahik Sanume standing out on a branch looking at the night sky. Tu'ri, Sai'ria's younger sister stood next to her trying to look at what her Aunt was looking out at. Tu'ri heard me approach first.

"Big Brother!" she called out. I smiled as she ran up and I hugged my ten year old sister in law. My Aunt in law looked over at us and smiled kindly at us.

"Hey Tu'ri…I missed you." I said. She grinned and slowly I stood up. Sanume walked up to me.

"Hello my nephew." She said. I nodded and bowed to my aunt in law.

"Hello Tsahik Sanume." I replied.

She looked at me and noticed that there was something wrong. For some reason as a Tsahik she was able to tell if something was wrong…not even Tsahik Mo'at of the Omaticaya had that kind of ability.

"Tu'ri." Sanume said. "I need to speak with your brother for a moment." She said. Tu'ri nodded with a smile and walked away.

Tsahik Sanume looked at me. "The forest was restless today…" she said with a pause. I nodded.

"Yes…I failed. She has come back." I said. Like the rest of the clan. Tsahik Sanume knew about Gaia's intentions. So they understood why I had to leave and what was at stake.

Sanume looked at me. "You put to much pressure on your shoulders my nephew. You may be the Olo'eyktan of our clan. But you must not blame yourself for everything bad that has happened. Remember. There is still time to defeat her and save both worlds. For the clan you must remain focus." She said. I nodded. She looked out at the night sky. Sanume has always been helping me with this entire being clan leader thing. She knows that I was reluctant to take the title of Olo'eyktan…since I doubted my skills as a leader. But for some reason all of the clan views that I have lead the clan very well so far. Bey'damo who is in my opinion a better leader than me believes that I have done a lot better job than he would've have.

I sighed and pulled back my hood. "Thank you Tsahik Sanume." I said. "You've helped give me advice and guided me. I appreciate what you have done for me." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"You are welcome my nephew." She said. I nodded and slowly turned around to walk towards me and Sai'ria's alcove. When I reached it I entered the Alcove.

I saw Sai'ria laying on the ground with a blanket beneath her. And sleeping with her were our daughters Emma and Alyara. I smiled to myself and slowly walked forward. I then noticed that Sai'ria's eyes slowly opened when I walked into our alcove. She was still tired but she know it was me. I saw her smile while lightly sitting up. I felt myself smile and walk toward my mate and daughters. I slowly laid down next to Sai'ria and kissed her on her lips. She smiled and slowly went back to sleep. I kissed Emma and Alyara on their foreheads. I then gently took off my vest and put it over Sai'ria and our daughters so they could use it as a blanket. I placed my arm over Sai'ria and then slowly closed my eyes

"I'm home." I said quietly so I didn't wake them up. I then felt myself fall asleep.

…..

Sanume still stood out on top of the limb and looked up at the sky. Suddenly she felt a majestic aura behind her. Slowly she turned around to see a human girl wearing no Exo pack but was breathing fine. She wore a black skirt that went past her knees and wore a white button up T-shirt. She looked Native American in descent. But Sanume noticed that her eyes were gold and had slight like pupils. She did not know who the girl was but recognized the necklace over her neck that had a pink gemstone in it.

Sanume slowly kneeled to one knee and bowed her head.

"_Lady Shinryu. Daughter of Eywa. It is an honor to finally meet you." _Sanume said in her people's native language. Shinryu smiled and bowed her head.

"_Sanume. Descendent of my fifth chosen warrior Atan. I am glade to meet you." _Shinryu spoke. Sanume smiled and nodded and slowly stood up.

_"My lady. May I ask why you are here?"_ Sanume asked politely to Eywa's youngest and only daughter.

Shinryu slowly looked up at the sky. _"My Brother is becoming bolder."_ She said. _"He doesn't seem to fear mother anymore. This cycle of battle is far more different than the last five cycles of battle." She looked at Sanume. "I have decided that I must intervene in order to defend mother. My Brother refuses to listen to her and continues to believe that she is weak. And the Templar Humans are plotting something..I will have to look into it some more but what ever it is, it is not good." _

Sanume nodded remembering the stories her mother and father when she had become Tsahik just as her parents had learned from their parents and so on. _"I have faith in my nephew. He is strong willed even if he is not Na'vi born. He has proven himself time and time again. I know he can help you end the war between you and your brother. And have your brother see reason. That your mother is strong and that she loves him." _

Shinryu nodded. _"When Alex is ready. I will reveal myself to him. But not now. He has other things he must do before he is ready." _

Sanume nodded. Slowly Shinryu walked up to the branch and then stood on the edge. She looked at her previous chosen warrior's descendent and nodded. She then vanished in a flash of light. Sanume looked out at the night forest. Though it seemed peaceful...But with Gaia's persence. There was a small chill in the air. Multiple threats were apon them. First the remainder of the human group and now Gaia and Eywa's son who intend to recreate both Earth and Pandora. Sanume sighed and then turned around. But she had faith in her nephew in law and believed in him. Because the daughter of Eywa only choses one of her chosen warriors unless she knows that they are worthy. And Sanume saw it with her own eyes during these past six months. Slowly sanume turned around and walked back into Hometree.

...

Conner sat in his office in the last Human base on Pandora. Standing in front of him was the Quaritch. Quaritch was waiting for his superior to speak up. Conner slowly adjusted his shades and adjusted his coat.

"In a few days I am going to prepare a team that will be headed for Tantalus." Conner said emotionlessly. Quaritch raised an eyebrow.

"Why go there?" Quaritch said.

Conner nodded and turned aroundi n his seat to face the wall and slowly took off his shades. Luckily Quaritch wasn't making direct eye contact but could see the red flash of Conner's irises. And a small ice like feeling running down Quaritch's spine.

"None of your concern." Conner said putting back on his shades and turning to face Quaritch. "But if the mission is a success...You will be in command from now on, and I will step down." Conner said. Quaritch felt excitement rise in his mind...Conner was going to back down on being leader of Sec ops? Maybe Conner wasn't the brat Quaritch thought he was. Quaritch slowly gave a low grin.

"How long I have waited for you to say those words, Marcus." Quaritch said. Marcus Conner eyed Quaritch threw his shades and slowly stood up and said.

"Prepare your men. Because when I give the OK. We move out. And put an end to this war that this corporation started six months ago."


	10. Chapter 9: Rest

**Chapter 9: Rest**

I was sitting down by myself on one of the limbs in the upper levels of Hometree. My legs were crossed and I was meditating trying to calm myself. It had been about a day since I returned to Hometree and I was trying to relax. Sai'ria and the girls were still asleep. Most of the clan was up getting ready for the day. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sun's rays peeking threw the clouds. I sighed and slowly stood up. I didn't have my vest with me right now since it was in me and Sai'ria's alcove. I dug my hands into my warn out jeans and took a deep breath.

Two years ago I arrived on Pandora. Then placed in a controlled Coma…woke up escaping an RDA base and found by Sai'ria as I collapsed next to a tree in agony. Then brought to the Tipani. The clan did not trust me at first, but as time progressed they trusted me and they knew that I was loyal to the clan and would never betray their trust. Then eventually becoming their Olo'eyktan…I smiled lightly to myself and then slowly turned around and walked into the inside of Hometree back to my Alcove to be with my mate and Daughters.

As I walked I slowly walked past Bey'damo he stopped and nodded at me.

"Alex." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Bey'damo." I said greeting the warrior who was in a way my second in command. Hard to believe that all of those months ago he despised me and thought I would betray the clan. But when he began to trust me more he became one of my best friends.

I then said. "Bey'damo…thank you…for being a great friend." He looked at me.

"You are welcome Olo'eyktan. But I should be apologizing for how I had acted the first time you came to our clan…I treated you like an enemy. When I should have treated you like an ally when you proved your loyalty to our clan when you helped defend it when the sky people attacked Hometree six months ago." He said.

"No. You don't have to apologize. You were concerned for the clan. Looking back on it I know you cared about them and did not want the clan to be betrayed and harmed." I said. Bey'damo nodded.

"Thank you Alex. For putting your faith in me." He said to me.

"You're welcome, brother." I said.

He nodded.

I then continued to walk towards the Alcove. I entered and saw Sai'ria was awake. She was sitting in our Hammock with Emma and Alyara lying down on the hammock. She was smiling and humming a tune to them as they slept. I stood next to the entrance with a smile as I listened to Sai'ria hum the tune to our daughters as they slept. When she was finished I walked inside. When I did she looked up at me and smiled. I walked towards her and then kneeled down so she and I were at each other's eye level. I then embraced her into a hug and we shared a brief kiss.

"My Alex." she said. I nodded and lightly ran both my hands threw her hair which was unbraided.

"Sai'ria." I whispered as she and I enjoyed the embrace. A few minutes later we were sitting on the ground, I held Emma in my arms and Sai'ria was holding Alyara. They were both awake and I enjoyed spending time with my daughters. Sai'ria smiled as I enjoyed y time with our daughters.

A half an hour later Sai'ria and I were walking around Hometree. As we walked I looked into Emma's golden eyes and smiled. I heard a giggle from her which made me feel happy. After our walk we found a place to sit down and when we did Sai'ria wanted me to explain what happened.

I explained to her what had happened at the vault and how I tried to battle Gaia, only to loss to her.

"Are you…alright Alex?" She asked worriedly about my health and wellbeing. I nodded.

"Yeah…But I'm worried now." I said. "With Gaia alive and slowly regaining her strength. I'm not entirely sure if I can defeat her…it she was that strong before…How can we beat her?"

Sai'ria looked at me. "Alex. You are not alone. Remember. You have something that Gaia does not." She said. I looked at her and thought for a moment. I smiled.

"You're right Sai'ria." I said as I looked up at the sky. "I have to remember that I have friends and family and the clan on my side. I'm not alone in this fight." She nodded with a smile. I looked down at Emma and Alyara. I smiled.

"And we have the two most beautiful daughters here with us." I said. Sai'ria giggled. The rest of the day I mostly spent with Sai'ria. Sometime around three Sai'ria and I took Emma and Alyara back to our Alcove so they could take a little nap after they had been feed. Tu'ri wanted to look after them as they slpet so Sai'ria and I could have sometime together.

Sai'ria and I sat around a fire pit together and we sat in silence for a moment until I broke the silence.

"Emily, Will and I have to leave in a few days." I said. Sai'ria looked at me and sighed.

"I understand." She said. I nodded.

"But the reason we are leaving is because we wont only be leaving for the final human base. But because someone who is being held in that base is important to Emily." I said to her. She tilted her head.

"Who?"

I was silent until I said. "Emily has a daughter."

Sai'ria's eyes widened. "Emily…but she is still only a sixteen ear old." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah. But it's a long story. Back when Ares was not insane after what he did to Emily unwillingly." I said. Sai'ria nodded. After my final battle with Ares, Sai'ria actually felt pity for Ares since she knew that he had gone insane because of how the RDA treated him so she viewed Ares as a victim of the RDA and the Templars greed.

"So looks like you are an Aunt." I said to her. She smiled but then she seemed a little concerned.

"Why Alex?" She asked me. I looked at her. She looked at me. "Why are those humans acting heartless towards our people?" She asked. I sighed and looked at the fire pit.

"I don't know Sai'ria…But what is happening now between our clan and the RDA…is almost similar to what happened on Earth, the human home world." I said to her. She looked at me. I continued. "We call it racism. Some races believe that they are superior than other races. And those who are racist can do a lot of unspeakable and evil thing towards another race of people…regardless or gender or age. They just believe that they are superior and the other race is as worthless as trash and expendable. Like how most of the sky people soldiers view the clans."

Sai'ria nodded.

"Grant it the RDA are trying to make lives easier for humans on Earth…but the way they intend to do it is by making the clans suffer. By destroying Pandora and stripping it of it's beauty." I said. "I don't believe that it is right to make one race of people suffer, even if it is a noble thing. One race must not suffer for the other race's mistakes." I stood up.

"Most of the sky people's soldiers that I have fought view me and Jake,and the rest of the humans that sided with our clan and the Omaticaya,as traitors to the human race. But they're wrong. We haven't betrayed the Human race. The RDA can find another power source. Or better yet try and bring Earth back to it's former beauty." I said.

"But Alex…why were you willing to be apart of our clan? Why care for us?" She asked.

"Because Sai'ria…you, Tu'ri, Sanume, the rest of the clan. You all are the ones who helped me find a new life. My old life was destroyed by the RDA and the Templars. You all became my family as time went on as I was a member of the Tipani. You all saved me when I was suffering from the loss of my sister." I said. "I owe all of you so much."

Sai'ria looked at me with happiness in her eyes. She had always loved me but she had never known why I had been willing to fight for the Tipani or the Na'vi race. She knew I would never give up on defending the clan, since she knew they were my family. And she knew that I defended my family.

…..

Sai'ria and I met up with Will, Emily, Ti'nera and Haruko, who were all in Na'vi form, Emily had her armor in it's gauntlet form and she wore her white tank top, blue shorts and the necklace. Blaze was strapped to her waist while Angel's Cry was in it's sheath. We met with them at the bottom of the spiral. Sai'ria walked up to Emily.

"So…I am a aunt." She said. Emily nodded with a smile.

"Yeah Sai'ria. Christy is your niece. Tomorrow we'll invade that base and save her from the RDA who have been keeping her locked up in that cell." She said. Sai'ria smiled with a nod. Ti'nera walked up to Sai'ria and hugged her.

"Speaking of which. May I see my little nieces?" Ti'nera asked smiling. Sai'ria nodded happily.

"Of course big sister…they are sleeping but Tu'ri is looking after them, they should be waking up soon." Sai'ria said. The two then walk up the spiral talking happily. I smiled at seeing my mate talk with her older sister figure. Haruko chuckled.

"Hard to believe that Sai'ria was that little five year old girl all of those years ago the last we saw her. And now look at her. And Ti'nera and I have not aged a day since then." Haruko said. Will nodded but was serious.

"Yeah but we have to remember what is important right now." Will said. "Like the final base that Jones and Conner are at which also stores the nanite cells and Christy." We all nodded. Emily thought for a moment.

"Hmm…I have an idea. Light says that she and Quaritch never got along while the RDA was still at H ells Gate…So here is what I think." Emily said. She then explained her plan. We all agreed with it.

Several hours later the clan was getting ready for dinner. Haruko had left for the Omaticaya's Hometree while Will and Ti'nera stayed behind for the night. Will and I both decided now was the time to ask Wemily what has gotten us confused for these last couple of weeks. We approached her and then asked her to come with us outside Hometree.

We stopped outside Hometree and we asked her what was on our minds. She sighed.

"I guess I should tell you what actually happened to me while was in my coma." She said. She took a deep breath. "Well. When I was in my coma my spirit was in a limbo like state and I was trapped on the dream world. But Eywa had transported my spirit to another reality." My eyes widened. I figured it was something like that.

"I was transported to a reality that was similar to ours but it had different events, the Templar and Assassin wars and the nanite program did not exist. But people like Jake, Neytiri, Grace, Norm and some of our other friends existed." She said. "I met someone named Joseph and I met his mate and three children." She said. As she talked she explained how Joseph had been apart of a project called Project Olympus. Basically similar to the Nanite program but slightly different. The scientists did not treat Joseph and the other subjects like human beings, but like they were just worthless tools. Joseph had the ability to control electricity, wind and control his own bone and create a strong bone like armor, and form wings. As time went on Joseph and Emily developed a brother sister relationship. And Emily was like basically apart f Joseph's family. When it was time for Emily to return home Joseph had given Emily one of his blades, Angel's cry.

"Well…looks like I need to thank Joseph for looking after you while you were in his home reality." I said. Emily looked at us.

"You believe me." She said. We nodded.

"Yeah. Basically six months ago I fought alongside a kid named Guardian Prime who was a descendent of one of my favorite Autobots Optimus Prime. Basically he was a cyborg and the group he was apart of was called the Autoborgs, descendents of the Autobots. And I learned that there are other universes out there. Some where things we call fiction actually is real." I said . I then explained to her about how I fought alongside Guardian. And during the Cybertonian event I was captured by the Cybercons and corrupted by them for a time but broke free while at the same time learning about my heritage about being an Assassin and how my ancestors were Altair, Ezio and Desmond and how another ancestor of mine was Lucrezia Borgia.

"Wow…Looks like we all had an encounter with someone from another reality." Emily said. I nodded and looked at Will.

"How about you Will?" I asked. Will looked at us.

"I did…but that is a story for another time." He said. We both nodded. We then got ready for dinner. But as we walked Emily looked at the necklace t hat joseph's kids made for her. She then said.

"When we've invaded that base…I'm going to find Christy and save her…so that way she knows what it is like to be loved by a parent." Emily said. I smiled and Scruffed up her hair she looked up at me and grinned.

"We'll save her Emily. I promise." I said. She nodded. We then headed off for dinner.

**A/N: Next chapter: Christy.**

**What happened to Will during the six month gap between Project cyber and Upgraded? His adventure with his allies will be revealed soon.**


	11. Chapter 10: Christy

**Chapter 10: Christy**

The three year old girl wore a plan white dress. Her room was all white and had a plan white bed with white sheets. On the white walls were very well hand drawn pictures. Some were of different animals on Pandora, while some were of faceless people holding hands as though they were family. She sat at the table in the corner of the room. She had jet black hair that had one feather weaved in her hair. Her eyes were crimson color. She lightly drew a picture of a dragon. One that was pure white with silver irises. The body of the dragon was ghost like but majestic.

Then in front of the dragon were it's two children. One was a dragoness who was gold and white and the other dragon was black and purple. She finished by drawing a small symbol on the bottom right corner of the picture, the symbol was a dragon like insignia. She held up the paper and grinned and walked up towards one of the wall and placed it on the wall with the rest of her pictures, but right next to two hand drawn pictures of her parents. Her mother Emily and her father Ares. She never knew them. But she knew they loved her. Because she talked with her mother in a dream. When she told the doctors and guards assigned to watch her, they burst out laughing at her hurting her feelings since they viewed her and the rest of her kind as tools and weapons. But in truth her kind, the nanite subjects, felt feelings just like everybody else.

She walked up to her bed and dropped down onto it and looked up at the ceiling. She was lonely. She never once got to go outside of her room. And sometimes when she normally ate or drank something she feel asleep a few minutes later and would wake up to see her room totally changed and doctors would tell her what to think and what to believe.

"They are the enemy."

"Your uncle killed both of them."

"Your parents despised your very existence."

"You are meant to kill all of them."

Those were what the doctors told her. But she ignored them and believed in what she wanted to believe. Like she believes "They" are not the enemy and the doctors are the bad guys. She knows her uncle killed her father but she knew that her father was in pain and it was for the best, though she was sad knowing her daddy was dead but she did not hate her uncle for it. Her parents loved her because Eywa told her they did. And most importantly she knew she was not going to kill anyone. She did not want to hurt anyone anyways.

But there was one thing she was sad about. All the time she was mostly alone. Nothing to do. But draw what was on her mind. And when she dreamt, that was the only time she really talked to someone. Eywa. The woman who told her to see threw the lies of that the doctors.

Suddenly she heard the door make a noise. Christy turned to look at the door as it slowly opened. In came a man in uniform carrying a weapon. Christy tilted her head in curiosity. The man walked up to her and then held something out…a gun.

…..

Quaritch stood in the ops center of the base at Graves Bog. It was almost as big as Hells Gate but somewhat smaller. It had a underground bunker which stored the captive Pandoran Animals who would soon be injected with nanties. Quaritch looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise. He had received a word from one of the patrol teams that they had captured someone. It was that damn brat, the one they called "The fang of Light". The same one who trash talked him every other sentence whenever they spoke.

Quaritch was going to enjoy beating the teen. Since she is a traitor after all. And he despised the very sight of her.

Slowly the doors to the Ops center opened. And in came the brat he hated. She was restrained with cuffs on her hands and there were guards flanking her. A marine was about to push her and when he did Light glared at him.

"I suggest ya don't do that again punk! Unless you want to be chocked to death by these damn chains around my wrist!" Light said with her Australian accent. Quaritch walked forward and Light saw him.

"Oh great if it ain't colonel scar face! Surprised to see your ugly face here! Thought Neytiri killed ya with two arrows to the chest! Served ya right old man! You're just a stupid fu…" Light began saying but then Quaritch turned around and slapped her.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He roared his fist soon turning into a mechanical scorpion claw. All of the marines in the ops center were still not used to seeing Quaritch's new abilities. Quartitch expected Light to remain silent…boy was the old man wrong.

"Y'know old man...You have the ugliest face here. So I suggest that YOU shut the hell up and let me do the talken if you want to keep breathin. Got it!" Light said. Quaritch went red with anger that the girl still had not gotten the picture.

"And last time I checked twit! I am the one who has the upper hand! You are defenseless! I have an entire base full of marines who are well armed who could blow you off your feet in less than two seconds! AND! I am the one who has powers! YOU! Do not!" Quaritch yelled with his other fist turning into a scorpion claw. Light just laughed.

"And I am supposed at be scared by ya! Just because you tell me some obvious facts! HA! You're still the old grizzled, racist, Scar faced, crippled, ugly, geezer, over talkative! Reaper!" Light yelled out the insults. Quaritch stood where he was steaming in place listening to the onslaught of insults from the teen. He struggled to keep his cool and told himself not to kill her…not yet anyways. Soon Light began to swear at Quaritch who was now clinching his fist so tight that the scorpion claws had actually crached from to much pressure.

"A-hole, savage, old man! Did your mum choose that uniform for ya Milly? Because if she did then ya wanna know what that makes ya? A weak, spineless, desk sittin coffee drinker who enjoys watchin suffering around him! Oh did I mention about your face? Gah it makes me want to ball out laughin! How can any of these so called "Marines" Like listenin to some old guy whose scar makes 'em wanna laugh!" Light said. Quaritch yelled and raised his scorpion claws.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He roared charging at her. But then Light smirked, mission accomplished, Suddenly She spun around and kicked out her foot towards the guard on her right flank and the kick was strong enough to knock out some of his teeth on that side of his mouth. Light then ducked down under Quaritch's legs as he charged at her and then she tripped him sending him to the ground, and then slamming her foot down on his face which caused the bones in Quaritch's face to make a sick CRACK. Light noticed the marines reaching for weapons. She smirked and then performed a back flip and landed behind her and wrapped the cuff chains around the marines neck chocking him. The marines hesitated.

Light smirked. She respected that the marines did not want to hurt a fellow marine. But she knew how to toy with them. But suddenly she saw the Marine's eyes flash purple. She swore and then killed the marine by cutting off his air supply, just in time as the marines open fired on her. She used the body as a shield and quickly threw the body towards a group of marines who stumbled backwards. Light then jumped off the pile of bodies and then landed in between a group of marines and then raised her middle and index fingers and began to hit pressure points on the marines causing them to fall to the ground. She reached for an Assault Rifle and began to fire at marines and killed all of the marines in the room…but she had hit all of them in the head. One marine who had been shot twice in the chest actually stood up. But Light walked towards a console and then shot the marine in the head not even looking. The marine fell to the ground dead. Light rested the gun on the console and then un did one of her tribal earrings.

It split in two making some kind of magnets. She put them on the console and then the screen flashed red

_Warning! Unauthorized Hardware! _

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut the hell up bitch." Light said typing in a command. Suddenly the screen stopped flashing red and she was logged in. She smirked.

"Alright…Christy…where are ya sweet heart?" She muttered to herself. Finally she found what she was looking for. "Bingo!"

Suddenly the door opened. She spun around with her Assault rifle held high…she relaxed.

"Heh, Hey there Will." She said easing the gun down. Will came walking into the room with his Katanas drawn. There were blood splatters on his sleeves from him killing marines with his hidden blades. He looked down at Quaritch's body and held up his blade. Quaritch slowly looked up with his skull healed. He gritted his teeth.

"Williams!" Quaritch growled trying to form his scorpion claws. But Will stabbed his katana, electrified. Into Quaritch's shoulder causing Quaritch to growl in pain and collapse back to the ground. Will looked up to see light smiling while sittign down on the chair spinning around in it.

"Ahh. Makes my day to see that old geezer get his." Light said. Will sighed and walked towards her and looked at the console.

"Find her and the nanite cells?" He asked. Light smirked.

"Hell yeah. I just transferred the data to Alex and Emily's GPS. But apparently Old man Jones and his shady son Conner had a feeling we would try and attack, so they left. But the nanite cells was something they could not move. But Christy is another subject. She's still here but they intend to move her. And apparently there are two cells that she is possibly in, most likely again to give us the slip." Light said.

Will nodded and activated his Com link. But that's when he remembered…Quaritch! He spun around, only to see the old man was gone. Will and Light swore but realized they had more important things to do.

…..

**Alex's POV:**

Emily and I, in human forms, threw electric and fire grenades at the marines who were shooting at us. They grenades blew up on contact and killed all of them. I quickly deformed my armor and whip claws and then formed my duel axes. Emily sheathed Angel's cry and Blaze. We were on the lower half of the base which stored the nanite subjects and nanite cells, and Christy. I cured the nanites injected pandoran animals and Emily and I freed them, so the RDA has no more nanite weapons.

Emily and I walked threw the long hallway. She was excited right now. I understood why. She was going to see her daughter for the first time in a long time. Suddenly my thoughts were disturbed by my GPS making a noise in my vest pocket. I took it out and Emily took hers out that was strapped to Blaze's traveling case strap.

Light had successfully transferred Christy's location to our GPS'. It showed two locations though.

"The reason you guys see two locations is because the Templars want to give us the slip." Light said over the com link. "One of those areas is her location and I detailed the location of the nanite containers."

Emily grinned. "Thanks Light!" she said excitedly. Light chuckled on the other end.

"Anytime Emma. But be careful. Still marines in the base. But for some reason a majority of the marines have been evacuated…strange." Light said.

"We'll be careful." I said over the link. I then looked at Emily. "I'll check the farthest cell. You check the closest that the GPS displays."

Emily nodded.

We then quickly ran in opposite directions trying to find the right cells.

As I ran threw the hallways I occasionally encountered machine gun teams and I dispatched them by forming my bow and materializing an electric arrow and killed them with the arrows. But as I ran…I began to think. Why evacuate the base before we attacked? They have no where else to go. Unless…they were planning something. Knowing the Templars and how Jones is sometimes the type of man that is one step ahead of everyone…that had to be it.

Finally I reached the cell. I tried to open the door. Locked. Alright, time for plan B. I raised my fist and slammed it into the door causing it to fall to the ground. I walked into the cell. I looked around to see that the room where was completely bare. But suddenly I heard a low noise. I tuned my hearing…it sounded like a…count down! Before I could react, A enormous blast of flames explode all around me.

…..

"Alex!" Will and Light yelled over the Com link as they heard the explosion over the the com link. Silence…until.

"I'm fine. Formed my armor before the explosion got to me." Alex said over the link. Light and Will sighed with relief. "The cell was laser trip wired. That means the Templars are hoping to kill Christy and either kill Emily or capture us."

Light quickly contacted Emily…only to get nothing on her end.

"Emily ain't responding. To much interference." Light said.

"I'll head over there!" Alex said.

….

**Emily's POV:**

I raced over to the cell door, to see it open. A man stood in the doorway…holding a assault rifle! I quickly held up my hands and engulfed them in a aura of fire. The marine had an empty look in his eyes. He tightened his grip on the trigger ready to fire.

"Christy!" I yelled out. The marine suddenly looked at me and aimed at me. But I shot a blast of fire rockets at him and killed him sending him flying into a wall. I raced for the door and quickly looked threw it…and inside I saw her. Christy. She stood where she was looking somewhat scared but when she saw me. Her beautiful crimson eyes lit up with happiness at seeing me.

"Mommy!" She cried out with happiness. The last time we saw one another was in the dream world. I felt tears form in my eyes as I ran into the room and knelt down on my knees as she raced towards me and embraced me in a hug and I wrapped my arms in a protective embrace. "Mommy." she said crying.

"I'm here sweetie…I'm here. Just like I promised." I said looking into her eyes and wiping a tear from her cheek. She smiled.

"I always believed in you." She said. I smiled at my baby girl and kissed her forehead.

"Lets go sweetie." I said. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Where mommy?" She asked.

"Home…where you have friends and family waiting for you." I said. She nodded. I slowly stood up still holding her.

But as I did…A loud explosion came from behind me and Christy. Slowly I turned to see a inferno vastly approach the two of us. I tightened my arms around my daughter to protect her. She cried out as the flames began to approached us. But as the flames hit us…they totally avoided us. I looked behind me…to see Alex standing in front of us manipulating he flames away from us. Slowly the flames dispersed. Christy opened her eyes and looked at Alex and then at me.

"Is that him mommy? Uncle Alex?" She asked. I nodded. She looked at Alex and smiled. "Hi Uncle Alex." She said. Alex smiled and nodded at his niece.

"Hello Christy." He said. He looked at me. "Come on. Meet up with Will and Light outside. Leave the nanite cells to me."

I nodded. Alex quickly ran towards the nanite storage using his enhanced speed to get to the nanite cells. I looked at Christy and stroked her hair. She smiled and enjoyed being in my arms. I then said. "Lets go home sweetie."

…

**Alex's POV:**

I placed the bombs on the giant containers and set the time. One minute should do. I quickly ran out of the storage section of the base. I then heard a loud explosion. I smirked. No more nanites for the RDA. Now all that remains is to take care of Jones, Conner and Quaritch.

"Alex." Will said over the com link. "A Samson is assigned to pick Quaritch up at one of the landing pads up on the surface. That's where Quaritch should be heading. Pity it wont be there when he shows up."

I nodded with a smirk as I ran threw the hall and formed my hidden blade and impaled a lone marine who was running threw the halls. "Alright. I'll go up there now. Time he and I had a little chat."

…

Quaritch quickly burst threw the door leading to the surface. He then walked onto the landing pad and looking up at the sky. He couldn't see the Samson any where. He looked up at the trees of Grave's bog and trying to look and see the sky. He swore when he realized it had either left with out him, or the traitors had destroyed it as it came.

That's when he heard footsteps behind him coming from the door he had just exited from the underground bunker of the base.

"Chopper running a little late old man?" He heard a familiar voice say. Quaritch turned to see Alex White in human form walking towards him with his blade formed.

Quaritch smirked and held up his arms. "Took you awhile to find me boy." He said. Alex slowly paced around Quaritch with his blade formed.

"Just thought I would deal with you here and now." Alex said. Quaritch smirked.

"Oh really…why is that traitor?" Quaritch asked. Alex sighed and chuckled emotionlessly.

"Y'know. I am really sick and tired of you people calling me that. Tell me Old man. Who have I betrayed?" Alex asked.

"You betrayed the RDA and the human race to those savages." Quaritch said. Alex smirked.

"Oh. I see. But there is just one problem Quaritch. I never once worked for the RDA. So I can't betray those who I never cared about. Then about me betraying the human race…that is confusing. Why do you say that?"

"Simple." Quaritch said pacing. "Humans on Earth need Unobtanium. It is one of the only things that can help us out of this energy crisis. So by fighting us and kicking the majority of us off this damn world. You have basically made life harder for most people on Earth." Alex again laughed.

"Oh. I see. I finally get it. Ohh. You guys are pissed because you wont get any more paychecks. You can say all you want. But seeing how I lived a medium low class life. People like me barely had power. So we needed each others help to survive." I said. Quaritch felt his anger rise. He knew Alex was right. But Alex continued.

"Y'know Quaritch. I'm curious. Why do you view Pandoran life as Expendable?" Alex asked.

"Because. This entire world is Hell. Every living breathing thing is savage on this damn world." Quaritch said. Alex looked at Quaritch and then had a look of realization.

"Ahh. Now I get it." Alex said smirking. "You thought when you first came to Pandora, that it would be an simple easy tour. Jake told me what you told him. When you were on Earth. You didn't suffer a scratch. But you came here. First day." Alex said pointing his blade at Quaritch's head, most specifically the giant trio of scars on the side of his face.

"You got scratched by one of Pandora's dangerous animals and now you view everything on Pandora as expendable and that they are just savages that don't feel anything."

Quaritch felt his grip tighten. Alex laughed. "Since then you wanted your men to feel the same way you do…Man Quaritch. You are just a sad, grizzled old man who apparently does not understand one thing about life."

"Alex…DON'T PRESS ME!" Quaritch yelled in anger. But Alex was not afraid. He had no reason to. Quaritch was just a weak old man even with his new powers. Compared to Alex. Quaritch's powers were just a small stone going up against a missile. "If you want blood on both of our hands…"

"Blood? I'm not the old man who is trying to start a genocide against a race of people who have every right to make you and the rest of the RDA suffer after everything you did to them. First it's stealing their home and destroying it. Then it is shooting at a bunch of school children, then coming into Omaticaya territory and destroying their home."

"They deserved it!"

"NO! they did not! Every time there has been a conflict between the RDA and the clans. The RDA fires the first shot. Two years ago, Falco ordered to have a Na'vi village be bombed! Then when the Tsahik and Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya's oldest daughter and a few other warriors set fire to a bulldozer. You morons got pissed over a bulldozer! Something that can be easily replaced! But then when you opened fire on a bunch of school children and killed Sylwanin! You expected that the Omaticaya and the rest of the clans would just let that go! NO! They got angry because you killed some of their children! And they are living, breathing people! And last time I checked! Sentient life! No matter what it is! CAN NOT BE REPLACED!"

Quaritch didn't respond. He couldn't think of anything to combat what Alex was saying. Quaritch looked up at Alex and smirked. "So…you really are as observant as your old man."

Alex smirked. "Yeah. I get that."

"So you're willing to die defending those savages huh?"

Alex slowly walked forward. "That's another thing, last time I checked. The Na'vi weren't the ones who were brutal or severe. Now you guys." Alex said. Slowly he tapped his blade on his normal hand. "You guys are a different story. And trust me seeing the memories that Jake and his mate Neytiri and the rest of the Omaticaya willingly showed me when you destroyed their Hometree…you are the ones who are savage. Gassing them, expecting them to leave with out any resistance, you call that humane? That was nothing but cruelty."

"Necessary animal cruelty." Quaritch said. This caused Alex's eyes to flare with a little angry. Quaritch then saw something about Alex's eyes…even though he was in human form. Alex's eyes had changed briefly from his natural eye color, a ocean blue, to a golden color which looked feline like, and then reverted to normal.

Alex then caused his blade to radiate electricity and the electric blue glow made Alex look even more threatening.

"Then this here Quartich. Is going to be a necessary Animal Cruelty." Alex said as he stepped forward. Qauritch quickly transformed into his giant scorpion form. But before he could lash out with his giant tail, Alex had lunged forward with so much speed and strength that Alex had actually sliced off all of legs in on the scorpion and sliced the tail off in less than five seconds. Now Quaritch's form was defenseless. Alex slowly walked up in front of Quaritch. Quaritch lashed out with his claws only for Alex to form his duel scythes and radiate fire off of them and sliced the claws off. Quaritch let out an inhuman cry.

Alex then placed his foot on Quaritch's scorpion head and was ready to slice it off.

"This is for all who have suffered because of your pride, hate and greed." Alex said. _"Muori col tuo orgoglio, per quanto vale _(Die with your pride for all it's worth), _Requiescat in Pace."_

Alex slowly raised one scythes and then changed it into a hidden blade…but that's when something rammed Alex from behind. Alex flew off the chopper pad and landed in a puddle of water. Alex looked up to see Jones standing on top of Quaritch, He wore his grand master Templar robes. Jones smirked.

"Now Miles I suggest you leave. It is time that me and my boy Alex had this confrontation that I am sure he has been waiting for."

**A/N: Next time: Battle of the Master Assassin and Grand Templar**


	12. Chapter 11: Master Assassin and Templar

**Chapter 11: Battle of the Master Assassin and Grand Templar Part: 1**

**Alex's POV:**

I slowly stood up and formed my whip hammers and radiated a strong wind around them. Jones smirked and held out his hand. Suddenly bones appeared from his black sleeved arm and the bones spiraled into some kind of drill like weapon. Then I saw a bone like tail appear and bone wings sprouted on Jones' back. I tensed. I lunged at jones with my whip hammers and brought them around in a sweeping motion which Jones blocked with his drill but the whip hammers wrapped around the arm and I swung the whip hammers around so that way Jones would be sent flying into a Samson and crashed into it destroying it.

I then took in a deep breath and waited. Jones stood up and looked at me. He threw off his glasses and closed one eyelid so his left eye was the only one open. Suddenly the whites of his eye turned black. I then blew out a ball of fire. And as I did Jones some how had purple flames fly out of his eye towards the flames I sent at him. They collided and created an explosion. I lunged forward threw the smoke and formed my blade. Jones met me in the middle of the smoke screen with a bone blade formed. He and I traded blows.

"Alex. Why do you continue to resist?" Jones asked as he delivered another blow with his bone blade and was able to pierce my shoulder but I quickly recovered and took the blade out of my shoulder. "We are both Templar born. I was born into the Templar order and attained the rank of Grand master when I was only twenty. You are a Templar born threw your mother, though she never was an official Templar due to her father hiding her heritage. But your ancestors, the legendary Borgia were Templars." Jones said.

I jumped into the air and created a tornado which sucked Jones in. I quickly added flames into the vortex which turned a fiery hot blue. It should have incinerated Jones. But he had somehow used the purple flames to collide with the tornado giving him minimal damage.

I answered his question. "I may be a Templar born! But I am also an Assassin Born!"

"Yes that is true! But that does not prove anything! You have your mother and your ancestors on the Borgia side's ambition!" Jones said as his bone wings formed and he flew into the air and that's when I saw bone spikes come out of his stomach and he caused them to ran down on me. But I formed my shield and blocked all the spikes. I quickly deformed my whip hammers and decided to go to hand to hand combat.

I quickly formed my jet thrusters and flew at him. I then detached my jet thrusters from my back and when I was high enough to grab hold of Jones. I then punched Jones in the face with strong punches and he and I fell back towards the ground until he grabbed my fists and then threw me to the ground. But my Jet thrusters that were acting on a AI right now flew towards me and I landed on top of them. I flew upwards towards Jones and quickly formed my mechanical Bow.

"I may have inherited my mother's and our ancestors ambition! But like my mother, our Ambition is different than our ancestors! My ambition is to defend my family and clan from any and all threats, while also abiding by the Assassin's Creed!" I said as I shot several electric arrows at him. He avoided them but one had hit him on his right wing and it exploded on contact destroying the wing.

Jones fell towards the ground and staggered when he stood up. I reattached my jet thrusters and then deformed them and landed on the ground on top of Jones creating a giant impact while also forming my Hammer fists which increased the falling speed.

When the dust cleared…I saw a body underneath me…But my eyes widened. It was not Jones' body. I was standing over the body of a mutilated female scientist. My eyes widened…What the hell?

Suddenly I spun around and activated my nanite vision…I know saw nanite aura's of multiple hosts approaching me. Each had the same level. I deactivated my nanite vision and as the dust screen cleared…my eyes widened. Standing in front of me…were FIVE Jones. Each of them wielded a bone sword and bone like shield. They all laughed.

"What do you think Alex my boy?" One Jones said. I deformed my hammer fists and formed my blade. Suddenly all of the Jones ran forward and attacked me. I dodged each strike the Joneses delivered. I quickly used my enhanced strength and speed to increase the speed of my attacks to rival each Jones attacks. I quickly brought my blade down as I deflected a strike and then stabbed the Jones in the chest. As the Jones fell to the ground…his body and clothing changed…into a male Marine.

"What?" I said in surprise. The four other Jones jumped back and all laughed. I formed my normal arm into claws.

"Did Jasper tell you. Why I gave myself the code name, Project Hades?" Jones asked me. I looked at the corpse of the marine and the scientist…it made since!

"You…can manipulate the personality and the characteristics of those who have just recently died…or just revive them to their original state…" I said.

Jones/Hades laughed. "Yes! And also I am able to put some of my own strength into these puppets! Making them just as strong!" One Jones said. I looked up. One Jones then continued after the other. "And, Do you think it is odd Alex? Why when the first time you awakened your shape shifting, that the one group of marines who nearly killed your mate and her sister. Don't you think they acted a little to…sadistic!"

My eyes widened. I remembered. I remembered the sick grin the one marine in the AMP gave Sai'ria and Tu'ri before I arrived to save Sai'ria and Tu'ri…he acted to sadistic.

"You…you mean some of those marines!" I yelled.

A Jones laughed again. "YES! Some of them were marines I killed by my hand! And then resurrected so I could take their free will away and make their personalities fit my liking! Grant it there were already marines who enjoyed killing Na'vi, like that weak minded Weinfleet and some of his men! But others I needed to kill and make ruthless so I could make fitting puppets!" Jones laughed out. Jones then sighed. "But sometimes this does not work fully properly. For example. Ti'nera and Haruko were on the verge of dieing when I found them. I could heal them and control them to an extent. But they were able to resist temporarly but when they were mortally wounded I teleported them away so I could make more adjustments to them to make them far more fitting puppets, thus! Project Artemis and Project Apollo were the first of my nanite children! Ares was the third and Project Angel was the fourth!"

I gritted my teeth and radiated flames and fire off of my claw and blade.

"You were not a father! A real father would never call their own son a monster! Ares viewed you as his father! And you treated him like trash!" I yelled remembering how Ares told me how even Jones treated him like shit.

Jones laughed. "Ares was only a tool. Nothing more, nothing less! Just as you all are!"

"Wrong! Every sentient life have right to make their own choices!" I yelled.

"And it is that reason Alex!" One Jones yelled as suddenly all of the clones ran at me. I deflected each strike and stabbed one Jones in the shouler and threw him at another clone. "It is that reason that there will never be true peace! The only way for true peace to be achieved! Is for there to be order and satiability! It is because of this so called free will that you Assassins wish to defend that there will always be war!"

I quickly shot a fire ball at two Joneses and killed them. I turned to the remaining Joneses. "Yes! There will always be war! But it is because of some ones greed and lust for power and hatred towards another group that the war is started! That is why the Assassins are here! To kill those who let their power corrupt them! And make sure no innocent life suffers!"

I then shot ice spikes threw the ground and killed the remaining Joneses. I slowly looked around me. The area around me. There were some garages with vehicles in them. And the helipad that was obliterated and the Ops center the base that got destroyed by my fire tornado. Suddenly there was a loud crash from one of the garages. I turned around and my eyes widened to see a APC fly towards me. I quickly deformed my weapons and then held up my arms. I caught the APC with ease. I then saw Jones jump up threw theh ole of the garage. But as he landed I had thrown the APC at him and shot a comprised grenade of flames and it caused the APC to explode once it hit Jones. Jones was sent smashing into the ground.

I lunged at him and formed my scythes and then sliced him in half…only for it to be another marine that Jones had disguised so the marine looked like Jones.

Suddenly a wall of purple flames came flying at me. I quickly created a wall of water and wind and created a maelstrom around me to deflect the inferno.

But suddenly Jones appeared threw the steam. Transformed into a more monstrous appearance. He now looked muscular that his robes were torn apart. His wings now were black but still bone like and radiated purple flames. His whites of his eyes were black and he had slit like pupils. A bone like tail was now metallic. His arms were completely bone and were radiating purple flames. He grabbed a hold of me and I felt the flames burn me. Suddenly he slammed both of us into the ground causing the ground to crumble beneath us and we now landed in the center of a metal chamber in the underground bunker. I slowly stood up and activated my eagle vision so I could find Jones. But he was already in front of me and he slammed his fist into my face sending me backwards. I quickly rebounded off the wall and fazed into my Na'vi form and formed my rocket launcher and shot a charged blast at him. He deflected the blast with his arms and slammed his fist into the ground and created bone spikes in the ground and sent them at me.

I slammed my fist into the ground and sent a current of electricity at him and it went past the bone spikes and hit Jones. He roared in agony as it shocked him. I lunged forward and formed my fusion cannon blade and striked him with it and shot a charged blast from it.

It hit him in the head and he suffered a burn on the side of his face. But he recovered and then he ran into me and the next thing I knew bone wrapped around me and clamped down on me and was starting to try and crush me. I tried to break threw but they were to strong.

I glared down at Jones who laughed.

"It is to late to convince you to join us Alex! And with Gaia now free and recovering! I must now resort to the extreme! I will kill you and then control you Alex! Nothing personal my boy!" He laughed out. "Pity! You would've enjoyed the new life we had in store for you! Not this worthless life with the Na'vi!"

I felt my anger rise and I tried to break free. But suddenly there was the sound of fire and electricity hitting Jones and the sound of gun fire. Jones roared as all of the above hit him in the back and he was forced to release me.

I fell the ground and looked up, to see Emily, Will, Haruko and Ti'nera (All in Na'vi form). I then saw Jake, Neytiri and Sai'ria climbing down to the ground. I smirked. I then ran forward and then formed my guns and shot them at Jones with a charged shot. I then jumped and landed in front of the others and turned back to face Jones. Emily drew Blaze and Will drew his katanas, Haruko held up his hands and readied a blast of compressed sound, Ti'nera had her mechanical cross bow ready and had the targeting light on and aimed at Jones' head. Jake, Neytiri and Sai'ria had their bows drawn. I formed my blade.

"Y'know Jones. I pity you!" I said.

Jones glared at us. I then held up my blade.

"There is one thing about my friends that you and the Templars don't get." I said. The in the corner of my vision Sai'ria smiled. I then said. "It's that I have friends, and they are my power, and I'm theirs!"

**A/N: Next time: Paladin and knight mode**


	13. Chapter 12: Paladin

**Chapter 12: The battle of the Master Assassin and Grand Templar part 2: Paladin **

**Will's POV: **

Jones was outnumbered that was for sure. But we all were not going to take our chances against him. Especially with his powers of his own bone and those purple flames. The form he was in right now was almost similar to the form he was in the day he and I fought at the tree of souls.

He looked at us and started to laugh. We all tensed. Suddenly smoke appeared around his body…and now standing in front of all of us were clones of Jones…fifty! We all readied ourselves.

All of the Joneses laughed at us. Suddenly bone spikes flew out of the ground towards us. Emily and Haruko quickly shot a blast of wind and sound that caused the bone spikes to blowu p into dust. That's when all of the Jones started to attack. Ti'nera and I stood side by side. I attached my katans together and created my double ended sword and then radiated electricity.

"Emily!" I yelled to Emily who was fending off a bunch of clones. She looked at me and nodded. I swung the double ended blade at a group of oncoming clones. Emily held out her free hand and it radiated electricity which went towards my swords and the blades now hovered in mid air while spiraling rapidly and she manipulated it threw magnetism to strike at the clones. After ten successful kills Emily manipulated the blades back to me. I caught it by the handle and then drew the Falcon's blade with my free hand and decapitated several clones.

Ti'nera shot with her cross bow and had one of her twin tiger swords drawn and as she slashed she would occasionally use the giant curve of the blade to latch on to a clone's neck and then spin around and shoot her cross bow at them and then cutting the head off.

She and I landed back to back again.

"It feels great fighting side by side with you as your mate Jasper." She said. I smirked as I killed another clone with my double ended blade and then sliced a clone in half with one end and then sliced another clone with the other end.

"Same here Ti'nera!" I said as I quickly sheathed the falcon's blade and impaled a Jones threw the throat with my hidden blade.

….

**Neytiri's POV:**

Jake, Sai'ria and I shot arrows at the clones of the man named Jones. Sai'ria and I had never seen anything like this before…but after what we have seen after all of this time. We are almost used to it. I shot another arrow into a clones head sending it backwards. But the more we all killed these clones…more took their place.

"My Jake…How many could there be?" I asked Jake as he spun around and kicked a clone in the face and killed it.

"I don't know Neytiri!" He said as suddenly more clones appeared around the three of us. We were almost out of arrows. We had a feeling that we were going to battle Jones since Alex, Will and Emily asked us to come to help if they needed it. Trudy and The woman named Light had left to take Emily's daughter, Christy to my clan's Hometree. But realizing now…we may need more help.

Suddenly a bone like vine shot up out of the ground and wrapped around me and tried to grab me but I rolled out of it's path and aimed my bow and released an arrow which hit the clone in the center of it's head.

Jake quickly took out a knife when he was out of arrows and stabbed a Jones in the throat. I lashed out with my bow and struck a clone across it's face and then I drew my knife and stabbed it in the chest quickly and then stood back up.

Sai'ria had already run low on arrows but she was fighting hand to hand with the clones. She was easily timing the her kicks, punches and strikes with ultimate ease. Suddenly the clones had grown in height and became Na'vi. Most likely to try and have better success at fighting us. But we were still killing the clones easily even hand to hand. One clone tried to tackle me but I heard him coming and was able to kick him in the abdomen and then slash my knife to it's neck killing it.

But even after seven more minutes…the amount of clones that were left…was the same amount as they had originally appeared. They continued to come. Sai'ria quickly shot her last arrow at a clone, in the neck which was strong enough to fly threw to another clone. A clone appeared behind her.

"Sai'ria!" I yelled out. But as she turned around to face the clone. Alex came flying down towards the clone and sliced it in half with his arm as a scythe. He stood up in front of Sai'ria.

"Sai'ria! Are you alright!" Alex asked. Sai'ria nodded a little startled at the clone almost killing her. Alex then ran in front of me and Jake and then he made his scythe deform and he then shot a wave of fire at the on coming clones who were incinerated. But more replaced the fallen ones.

"Shit!" Jake said. Alex quickly formed his blade and held it up.

….

**Alex's POV:**

Will, Emily, Ti'nera and Haruko were killing more clones alongside me, but the clones continued to appear. Emily quickly charged up the attack named Angel Shock blast, the attack that was Joseph's signature attack. It flew forward and destroyed more clones inside the room…but they kept coming back.

I jumped into the air and landed in front of Ti'nera and Emily and formed my guns and shot them rapidly the clones killing twenty, only for them to come back. Ti'nera was shotting her cross bow at multiple clones while Emily was shooting ice blasts from her hand. I shot my guns and tried to think of a plan…The clones would keep on coming back…unless the original Jones was either hurt or killed! That's it! But…each Jones looks the same. But that's when I hatched a plan.

I quickly activated my eagle vision. With Eagle vision I not only could tell who my friends or allies were, but also where my designated target was at. All I needed now was to find Jones using eagle vision while at the same time fighting the clones. I would've asked for Will and Emily's help…but their eagle visions were artificial due to the nanites so they didn't have it's full power. But since I was born with it, I had all of the abilities.

I was using the same tactic Altair used when he battled Al Mualim back at Masyaf, though the traitorous master had the Apple of Eden and continued to create copies of himself for Altair to fight, Altair used his Eagle vision to quickly spot out his former master…Lets just hope this works! I looked around the room and slashed my way through clones that had a red aura.

After a minute of scanning the room and occasionally jumping back and forth and killing clones and assisting the others…I found him! Jones was hiding behind some kind of metal pillar that was in the center of the metal room. Due to it being dark in her and the only form of light being from the hole in the ceiling from Jones slamming me threw. I knew it was him because the aura around him was gold, meaning he was the target I was looking for.

I smirked and formed a double ended blade and then sliced my way threw a bunch of clones, who all dissolved into dust. The real Jones was smirking thinking I was just randomly slicing my way threw a bunch of clones not knowing that I had found…But that all changed when I sliced threw a clone in between Jones and I, with the real Jones only a few feet away. I quickly raised my normal hand and formed a fire comprised rocket and fired it at him. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the rocket fly at him. He created a bone shield, but when the rocket hit it. Jones was sent flying backwards into the metal wall.

I looked behind me to see the clones dissolving into ash. Will, Emily, Haruko and Ti'nera sighed in relief and ran to my side. Emily held up Blaze in it's sword mode.

"Now why don't we finish this Jones! Fight us head to head! Unless you're scared like the coward you are?" Emily taunted.

"That's right "Dr. Jones"!" Will said. "All this time you've been fighting behind people and using their bodies as shields and puppets! But in an actual fight I think you're just a weak man!"

"Yeah! You gave my brother I powers and then you made Ares, Emily, Haruko and I to act as your little body guards!" Ti'nera shouted.

"Fight us old man! Or are you afraid!" Haruko yelled.

Jones suddenly looked angry and his eyes flashed purple. "I have fought many men! And all of them have died, by _my _hand without these powers!" Jones roared. He then raised his left hand and snapped his fingers and then bone like tendrils appeared from his back and then shot forward and wrapped around Ti'nera, Haruko, Will and Emily. I quickly formed another double ended blade so I could help my friends. But Jones suddenly shot a blast of purple flames at me which I dodged. He laughed and then the next thing I knew, the tendrils detached from his body and then the opposite end of the tendrils wrapped themselves around the others and then they were sent flying towards the wall on the opposite end of the room. I turned to face Jones. Suddenly a wall of purple flames appeared around us and covered the majority of the room leaving the others and Jake, Neytiri and Sai'ria on the opposite side of the wall, all they could do now was watch. With the others restrained…Jones wanted this to be a fight between the two of us…a Master Assassin versus a Templar Grand master.

I spun my double blades around to get the feeling for them. Jones formed a bone like drill and caused the drill to spin around. I lunged at him as he lunged at me. Our weapons clashed and sent sparks flying. He was good with his weapons. But I was stronger and experienced. He may have had his powers longer than I have had mine, but how long since he has used them? How long has his experience decayed while sitting behind a desk and giving orders to his adopted son?

I never stopped training! I never let my fighting styles or other skills and powers stay at their current level. I train myself to perfect the flaws of my abilities in combat and strategy. The old man believed since he was older than us and had his powers longer, that he was a god. But he wasn't. He was some old man who believes he is.

I was able to get in close and slash at his arm. He howled in agony as black blood poured out of his shoulder. He glared at me and purple flames radiated off of him. I jumped back and focused on my strength and then caused fire to radiate off of me. He and I collided creating a giant explosion. I was sent flying backwards into the center of the room and crashed into that pillar…but wait…when I crashed into the pillar…it almost felt like glass. Slowly I stood up. And looked around. I radiated my double blades with fire…and realized it wasn't a pillar…it was some kind of chamber!

I looked up and saw a metal door shut. I ran towards it to try and break it but suddenly I heard a ringing noise in my ears. I cried out as my weapons feel apart and blood poured out of my ears. I looked up and saw Jones smirking on the other side of the glass. I ran at the glass and slammed my fist on the glass.

He laughed and that's when all of a sudden I saw blue flames appear all around me…and I felt weaker. Soon everything went black.

…

_Warning….Warning….Warning_

_Threat to user's body at maximum risk…_

…_.._

_Unknown energy detected: Effect on user,_

_Increase in kinetic abilities_

_New function unlocked._

…

Jones watched as the machine did it's work.

"ALEX! ALEX!" Jonesh eard Alex's mate, Sai'ria cry out. He slowly turned around to look at Alex's friends on the other side of the wall. Sai'ria was crying and was glaring at Jones with eyes that showed she wanted to kill him. He laughed. As soon as the machien had incinerated Alex…he would…

Suddenly he turned around to thee that the flames…were comprising into a small sphere…And Jones felt his eyes widen. Standing in the center of the chamber designed to kill any Nanite subject in it…was Alex. Except he was different. His vest had changed colors…from being predominantly black…was now white! In the center of Alex's palm was the sphere of blue flames that was once the tower of flames.

Alex looked at Jones and smirked. He then sent the blue flames at the glass…and obliterated it. Jones yelled. "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN MY PLAN! NOT THIS TIME!"

He shot out a blast of purple flames at Alex. But Alex held up his hand and placed it on his chest and suddenly the flames avoided him completely. Jones' eyes widened in horror. Suddenly golden flames appeared around Alex. And a golden dragon mark appeared on his right arm. Alex looked at Jones and then he shot the golden flames at Jones. Jones had no time to avoid. He jumped out of the course of the flames but then saw Alex appear in front of him in a golden flash and shot Jones at point blank range with the golden flames…suddenly Jones felt the flames burn him severely that his healing could not even heal.

Jones feel backwards and then saw Alex lunge at him. Over his left forearm was…a hidden blade…Jones tried to move away…but knew it was to late when he saw the blade radiate a blue aura. Jones realized now…he would not escape death…not this time or ever again. He gave in. Suddenly he felt the blade stab his throat. He let out a cry and suddenly felt his nanites leave his body due to Alex absorbing them threw the small blade.

Jones fell to the ground. Dieing slowly.

….

**Alex's POV:**

I slowly fazed into my human form and my vest returned to it's normal color. I then kneeled next to the old man who had caused the deaths of so many innocent lives on Earth and Pandora.

I held up his head. He looked at me.

"Why…Why Alex? We…could have finally brought peace to both worlds!" He said. I shook my head.

"Testing on children and injecting them with devices on a maximum injection and knowing they would die all to find my little sister and I. And then treating people like tools…this way to gain peace will only cause more hatred and war." I said.

"But…it would've been worth it! You…Gaia…I, we could've brought a new age! A new age where…I could've ruled!" He said.

"No. We were never meant to rule over people."

"Why? Humans and Na'vi…are weak! It is because that we are here that we are to force them to bow down to us!" He said.

I sighed and slowly pushed back my hood. "The Assassin's and I. Our creed speaks the contrary." He said.

He looked into my eyes and chuckled. "Either…I am to weak minded to understand…or I am wise enough not to believe…IN SUCH RUBBISH!" He yelled but coughed.

"I guess you will learn the truth then Jones…in the afterlife." I said. He looked at me as blood poured out of his mouth. His eyes slowly started to close. But as they did he muttered something.

"You…Desmond…" He said. He then died…I placed my hand over his eyes.

"_Che nessuno ricordi il tuo nome (May no one remember your name), Requiescat in Pace." _I said giving him the blessing of the dead.

I stood up and watched the flame wall disperse, I entered my Na'vi form. I saw the others come towards me. Sai'ria ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. We all looked down at Jones' corpse. Will, Ti'nera, Haruko, Emily and I all resisted the urge to kick it. But we all knew if we did that, we would be worse than the Templars.

We all then walked away, leaving the corpse of the Templar Grand master behind.

….

**7 hours later:**

Conner stood over his father's body. He clinched his fists tightly. He resisted the urge to let his emotions get the best of him. Behind the shades however his eyes had tears starting to form.

"Alex…!" He growled. Slowly he kneeled down to his father's body and took out a knife. He knew that Alex was coming for him next…and when he came…Conner knew that with the power that his father left behind for him! He would destroy his father's enemies! Once and for all!

Slowly Conner placed the knife on top of his father's chest…and began to cut it open.

….

**Unknown location:**

Gaia's body was still encased in the crystal. But now her wounds were almost healed.

But slowly the last of the wounds started to vanish into a small pink mark. When that happened…a giant crack appeared in the crystal.


	14. Chapter 13: Rosalie

**Chapter 13: Rosa **

**Charles/Chuck's POV:**

_I walked into Rosalie's room. I wore my marine uniform back when I was on Earth. On my back was a machete and strapped to my belt was a pistol. Mom was in the living room of our run down house in the poor regions of South America. She was basically setting up my bag for me which for some reason she insisted on doing. I finally reached the door of my little sister's room. I knocked on the door and heard her say tiredly, but happy._

"_Come in Charlie." I smiled, she always knew who was at her door. I opened to the door and walked into her room._

_It was small with dusty grey walls and had a dresser and a bed inside. She lay on top of her bed in her nightgown which was a shirt that was to big for her but it was all me and my mother could afford down in these parts of south America. She was five years old. She had natural tanned skin since she was native South American in descent just as me and my mother were to. Her hair was black and was loose. She quickly kicked of the ragged blanket and quickly looked at me as she rolled onto her stomach. She grinned at me. I smiled and walked over to my little sister._

_I then extended my arms out and picked her up. She giggled and hugged me. She viewed me as her dad since our dad died a few days after she was born…I was only thirteen when he died. And I knew that I had to look after mom and Rosalie. And I did since I loved both of them very much._

"_I'm going to leave soon." I said to her. Her looks saddened and she hugged me tighter._

"_Take me with you." She said. I sighed and lightly stroked her hair._

"_Now Rosalie…you know I can't take you with me…war is not for children, it never has nor will it ever be, no matter what you read or see." I said. She had tried to convince me to bring her with me on my tour by telling me children had taken part in some wars. But I knew this was her way of saying that she wanted to be with me and did not want me to die, since I was the only closest thing to a father she ever had._

"_Listen Rosa." I said as I slowly kneeled to the ground and put her on her feet. She was looking at the ground with a sad expression but I put my hand under her chin and tilted it up so she looked at me. "I love you and mom. I don't want any of you to get hurt. But I promise you…I wont be gone very long. And I'll come back to you safe and sound." _

_She sighed and nodded. I kissed her forehead and then hugged her one last time and headed for her door. _

"_Charlie!" She said. I turned around and saw her pull something out from underneath her blankets and walked up to me and handed something to me that was bundled up in cloth. I looked at it as she handed it to me. I took it and then unwrapped it…to see a Tanto in it's sheath. I looked at Rosa who was grinning. _

"_Happy early birthday big brother." She said. I smiled and hugged her again._

"_Thank you…But when I get back you're going to have to tell me where you got this." I said. I loved the gift…it was something that I would remember for a long time._

_She nodded. "Okay." She said. I kissed her forehead one last time and then slowly and reluctantly left her room…a few minutes later I was on the bed of a truck leaving my home town and heading for the city, looking back at my mom and Rosalie who were waving at me. I smiled back and waved until I was out of sight…Not knowing the next time I would come back, my home would be reduced to ashes…and my little sister and my mother…among those who were reduced to nothing but ashes._

…

I felt myself jolt awake. I sat straight up on my bed and felt my breathing go rapid. I was still in my room at Hells Gate. John and Sarah lying on their bunks. I sighed deeply and laid back down. I closed my eyes. The dream of the last moment I saw my sister still clung to my memories…I loved her dearly…when I returned home…I felt my entire world collapse around me knowing my mother and sister were dead. The next few months I would be placed in a deep depression and start drinking and doing drugs…which in truth I always hated that shit.

And occasionally I would only go on assignments…to die. But that never happened. But one day I learned of a possible lead…that Rosalie was alive and some where on Pandora. I did not give a shit about what else that shady man said…All I wanted was to see my sister. So I immediately snapped out of my depression and then encouraged Yassen and John ,who were the only members of my original team still alive. And they agreed to come with me to Pandora, since we were in a way brothers in all but blood and brothers stick together.

I rubbed my hand over my face. Years later…still nothing.

I slowly turned on my bed and tried to sleep…but suddenly I noticed someone else was in my room. I sat straight up and saw a figure of a woman in the room. I was about o standup but…she disappeared in a blur of shadows. Weird…But these days about all of this talk about nanites and other of this crazy crap…I had to be sure. I quickly got into my civilian cloths which was blue jeans, a black shirt. I quickly grabbed my machete and strapped it to my back and got an exo pack and left my room.

I looked down the dark hallway…and saw the shady woman.

"Hey!" I hissed. She then ran down the hallway and turned a corner. I ran after her. After ten minutes of chasing her…I finally stopped at the airlock. She stood in fron of the first pair of doors and stepped inside. I ran forward, but the doors had already shut.

I waited and then entered when they reopened. I then put on my exo pack and then went inside the airlock and finally went outside into the cool night. I ran out onto the pavement and looked up at the clear night sky. I sighed and swore and was about to turn around…until as I turned around I looked down…and my eyes widened.

Standing in front of me…was…

"Rosalie!" I yelled out at my five year old sister…she hadn't changed a bit. I kneeled down to her height and hugged her. She embraced me in hug. "Rosalie I'm…" I paused and noticed something…she did not wear an Exo pack…but she was breathing perfectly.

"Rosalie…" I said. She smiled at me kindly.

"It's alright Charlie…I'm fine." She said. I continued to look at her. She wore a black dress.

"Rosalie…what's going on?" I asked her. She placed her index finger to my lips and I fell silent.

"Meet me at Tantalus in a half an hour…and I'll tell you." She said…suddenly she vanished. I looked around. I then thought to myself.

Tantalus? I knew about that location. One of the final battle sights between the Tipani and the RDA except the Tipani were able to defeat the RDA. I then shook my head and ran towards the hanger area to ready a Samson…and find out what Rosalie was talking about and how she was alive.

….

**Alex's POV:**

I was walking outside of Hometree and looking up at the sky. My hood was down and I smiled as I enjoyed the breeze. Jones was dead…finally the one of the people responsible for Emily and those nineteen other children's deaths on Earth seven years ago was finally dead. And at least I knew that with him gone that other innocent lives who were dead because of him, both human and Na'vi, could rest in peace. Now Conner remained.

Emily and Christy were at the Omaticaya's Hometree. That's where they would live for tonight and then they would leave for Hells Gate so Christy can live in an environment where she can breath since she has no nanites. Sai'ria was asleep with our daughters right now. I should go back to our Alcove…And get some rest. But as I was about to walk inside Hometree…A hot breeze suddenly appeared around me. And that's when I felt a presence with me other than the rest of the Na'vi who were still awake inside Hometree. I spun around…and looked down in shock. I fazed into my human form and looked in shock…to see an eleven year old human girl standing in front of me.

"Emma?" I said in shock. My birth sister, Emma. At first I thought it was her…but there was something off. She looked up at me…her face was expressionless and her eyes seemed to have no life in them. I saw her lips move slowly…I only caught two names.

"Child of light…child of shadow…warrior of light…warrior of shadow…conflict…together…become Ragnarok." She mumbled. I looked at her. "Alexander…you must become Ragnarok." She said.

My eyes widened…not at what she said about Ragnarok…but she called me Alexander…that was not my name. Though Alex is short for Alexander, my mom and dad only named me Alex and Emma knew that…that meant that this Emma!

I was about to demand who she was and why she looked like my sister. But suddenly she placed her index and middle finger on my forehead…and that's when I felt my body just…vanish from where we were at. A moment later…I was in a forest. I looked around at the trees that had the natural glow. I then saw the imposter Emma running threw the forest at speeds that was faster than a normal human's speed. I quickly charged after her.

As we ran I noticed floating mountains up in the air…I was not in Iknimaya…I was somewhere in Tantalus. As I ran threw the forest to catch up with the imposter. She came to a stop at a clearing where there was a cliff in front of me. She turned around to face me. I tensed. The imposter knew that I knew she was not my sister. She then turned her head towards a floating mountain and pointed to it.

"There…they want it." She said.

"Who?" I demanded. "Who are you talking about! And who the hell are you!"

She turned to look at me. "Go. Go to the well." She said as she vanished in shadows. I looked towards the mountain and raised an eyebrow.

"The well…wait!" I said aloud to myself as I ran towards the cliff edge and formed my jet thrusters, but stopped. I saw Emily, one of my sisters Emily, flying with her wings formed. She saw me.

"Alex!" She called out as she descended towards me and landed in front of me.

"Emma. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was about to ask you that to. But for some reason I just felt like I had to come to Tantalus…something feels strange right now. I asked Mo'at, Neytiri ,Ti'nera and Will to look after Christy since she couldn't sleep either." She said. She looked towards the mountain. I then explained to her what happened. She and I realized that the imposter Emily was talking about the Well of souls. Which acts similar to the Tree of Souls but this willow was different. The RDA believed that if they could control this willow tree, then they could control Pandora. Emily and I decided to fly over.

…..

**Charles' POV:**

After landing the Samson on the floating mountain. I walked on the grassy ground and followed a natural trail to the center of the Mountain…I the entered some kind of spiral like chamber…with a willow tree in the center of the chamber. It's vines glowed white. I tilted my head in curiosity. Why did Rosalie want me to meet her at the Well of souls?

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Alex and Emma running towards me in Na'vi form. They were a little shocked to see me here from the looks of it.

"Chuck?" Emma said.

"Hey Emily." I said to her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked. I looked at the willow.

"I…I think I saw my sister…" I said. Alex looked at me, Emily looked confused since she didn't know about Rosalie. "She told me to meet her here at Tantalus…She said she wanted to show me something."

"But…you said she was dead?" Alex said.

"I thought so to…but…" I paused when we heard footsteps coming from behind the willow tree. Walking out from behind the willow was a human woman…she had silver blond hair, pale skin and bluish purple eyes and wore a black jacket and a black skirt. She looked around nineteen. She looked at us. I felt an aura around her…an aura so strong and cold and dark that I nearly fell over. Alex and Emily tensed and Emily drew her blade named Blaze, While Alex formed his Chain blades.

"Gaia!" They both yelled. I felt my eyes widened…she was Gaia? I drew a pistol. But suddenly I saw Gaia's eyes change in expression from cold…to soft. Suddenly a vine shot up from the ground and knocked my pistol out of my hand and then two more wrapped around Alex and Emily.

"Alex! Emily!" I called out.

"Charlie." I heard Gaia say. I felt a cold feeling run down my spine. Slowly I turned around to look at Gaia. She was walking up to me, I noticed that small stones were lifting into the air the closer she walked towards the small pebbles.

I tensed and drew my machete…but I felt my eyes widen when I saw her body start to glow black and purple flames…and her appearance totally changed. In only a few seconds…her body changed into a five year old girl…not any girl…

"Rosa!" I said in shock. She smiled at me like she used to.

"That's right Charlie…I am Gaia." She said.

I looked at her in shock…my little sister…

"No…NO!" I yelled out. "You are not Rosa! M little sister died in an nuclear explosion! She died with my mother!" I yelled. Gaia sighed. I refused to believe that Gaia was my sister, Rosa would never want to start a paln that would kill all life on Earth and Pandora!

"Charlie…I am Rosa…and deep down…you know it to." She said…as much as I refused to believe that it was true…she was right…deep down I knew it. But one question hung in my mind.

"How…Rosa…How are you alive?" I asked her. Rosa walked up to me and motioned her hand causing the vines to disappear and she then placed her hand on my forehead and a bright light engulfed us all…I soon saw images just as Alex and Emily were now to.

…..

_Rosa was with mom…suddenly a flash of light engulfed everything…then I saw our home…destroyed. But instead of Rosa suffering th same fate as everyone from our home…she survived. Some how her body absorbed the radiation, causing her hair and skin to change. Then the RDA came and found her alive. They took her to Pandora. And injected her with nanites. Upon injection she developed powers that involved supreme Geokinesis. And her body grew from a five year old, to a nineteen year old in less than twenty four hours. But the RDA started to do more testing on her, and eventually she was on the verge of insanity. But then something else happened. In her dreams a black dragon appeared, telling her she was a goddess and it was her duty to help him cleanse the worlds of sin. _

_She soon became insane and slaughtered all of the doctors, minus Jones, who were assigned to watch her and she escaped Then Carder found her and injected her with a parasite nanite and put her body in a coma like state. And as she slept for many years…she never aged and she grew in strength. Also the dragon continued to guide her and a select few RDA members to resurrect her. Suddenly Alex, Emily and I stopped viewing the visions._

…_.._

Rosa looked at us and then at me. "Charlie. I don't want you to die during the great purging. So I ask you…please join me." She said. I felt my eyes look down at the ground.

"Rosa…" I said.

"It will be a new world. Everything we have lost…will be regained." Rosa continued.

"You're wrong!" Alex yelled. Rosa and I looked at him. He was struggling to cut the swarm of vines around him just as Emily was. "Once you have killed someone Rosa! It is to late! You will never get them back!"

Emily nodded. "Yeah! I know that I am a clone of Emily White! But I know that I am not the original! I am my own person!"

Rosa grew angry at Emily and snapped her fingers…suddenly the vines over came her, but Emily tried to create a tornado of fire around her, but the vines quickly recovered and wrapped around her and began to tighten every second.

"EMMA!" Alex and I yelled out. Alex quickly formed his armor and two blades on both of his arms. But Gaia raised her hands and then…suddenly Rosa's appearance changed into a younger version of Emma and she lifted her hands, and black and purple flames appeared over them. Alex formed flames around his armor and blade and hands. He and Gaia shoot a blast of flames at one another and they collided, a few seconds later there was a huge explosion that sent Emily and Alex flying backwards. Rosa then appeared back in her five year old form and I looked at her.

"Charlie! You're my brother! We are family! We have to stick together!" She said lifting her hand towards me. I looked into her eyes and then closed my eyes.

"I am sorry Rosa…but I cannot." I said. "I love you Rosa…but I cannot and will not take part in your plan."

Rosa looked at me…her eyes hurt and betrayed…she closed them tightly and tears ran out of her eyes. Suddenly she opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Rosalie is dead Charles!" She said to me her eyes glowing purple and her pupils turning into slits. "If you are not with me! Then you're against me! And I will kill you for betraying me!" She cried out as suddenly the wrapped around me tighter and I felt some of my bones start to break. I cried out in pain. She looked at me as I looked at her.

"Take one last good look at Rosalie Charles! BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER SEE HER AGAIN!" She yelled out as suddenly the mountain began to shake. Then her appearance slowly changed into her nineteen year old form, her silver blond hair flailing in the air. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"CHUCK!" Emma yelled at me. Alex and Emily slowly stood up. Emily quickly raised her arms up and created a giant tornado of fire, wind, ice, water and electricity. But Rosa simply lifted up her hand and black flames caused it to disperse and paralyze Alex and Emily.

I looked back at my sister. I soon felt black and purple flames start to burn me. I felt some parts of my skin burn off down to the bone. I gritted my teeth resisting the urge to cry out in agony. After a minute…everything stopped. The vines disappeared and I was floating in mid air, the ground stopped shaking. Alex and Emily slowly stood up but staggered weakly.

I looked into my sister's eyes, they were sad. I felt tears role out of my eyes.

Rosa's lips moved. "No…please…not him. Don't kill him master…please…don't!" She said. Suddenly I realized…she wasn't the one trying to kill me. Her eyes had tears rolling out of them. She then mouthed. "I'm sorry…Charlie."

I smiled at her one last time and then said. "Rosa…don't let him control you…"

…..

**Emily's POV:**

I watched Chuck suspended in mid air…he slowly looked at me one last time and smiled…and then black and purple flames engulfed him…and he incinerated instantly. I felt my heart drop…tears formed in my eyes…I saw Chuck's ashes fall to the ground. I felt my eyes shut tightly and I started to cry. I then stood up just as Alex did. We were both angry…seeing our friend die! In front of our eyes! By his own sister!

We both held up our arms and then our index fingers radiated electricity. And together we shot a combined Angel Shock blast at Gaia! But as she turned around…we saw there was sadness in her eyes. And then…black flames appeared around her was a wall. Gaia's eyes widened in shock. She looked over at us…there was something different now about her…

"Please…" She said to us. "No more…kill me…please….PLEASE!" She cried out.

We looked behind her and saw the black dragon appear behind her. It let out a roar and then looked at Alex and I. I drew Blaze and Angel's cry and held them up. Shinryu's brother…He was the one who was forcing Gaia to fight!

As Alex was about to lunge forward, he collapsed to the ground and all of a sudden his left forearm had the golden dragon insignia on it. And then…Shinryu appeared behind him. She was in her dragon form, she looked at me and then she extended her wings and wrapped them around me and Alex…and then I felt us teleport away.

….

Gaia collapsed to her knees when Alex, Emily and her patrons sister disappeared.

"No more…No more…Please…No more…" She begged to her Patron. Suddenly the dragon's form took on physical form. He let out a roar ignoring his chosen warriors pleas. He looked towards the well of souls and opened his mouth.

"_Now!" _He roared. But suddenly he felt an invisible force hit him and his chosen warrior and then white flames circled him. He roared and all of a sudden…he and Gaia vanished.

….

**Alex's POV:**

I felt my eyes opened. I lay on the ground outside of the Tipani's Hometree. I looked around and saw that the rest of the Na'vi had gone off to bed. I looked to my right. Emily was starting to stand up. Tears fell from her eyes. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"He…He can't be gone…" She whimpered. I rubbed her back as cried into my shoulder. I felt tears role out of my eyes as I remembered seeing one of my friends just…incinerate in front of me…it couldn't be true…it just couldn't.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approach us. I looked up…and saw a girl who looked Native American in descent. She wore a white button up T-shirt and a black skirt. Her black hair was loose and went down to her shoulders. Around her neck was a necklace with a pink gem on it.

Emily looked up at her and her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Shinryu! Please! Tell me it is not true!" She said. I looked at Emily and then at the girl, Shinryu…she looked familiar.

Shinryu looked at the ground. "I am sorry Emma…but he is dead."

Emily looked at the ground and tears rolled down her cheek. I looked at Shinryu.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She sighed. "My name is Shinryu, and I am the daughter of Eywa. And you Alex Leonard White…are my chosen warrior."

**Next time: The conflict**


	15. Chapter 14: The cycle

**Chapter 14: The cycle**

I looked at Shinryu with a confused and a shocked look…standing in front of me…WAS EYWA'S DAUGHTER!

"You're…Eywa's daughter?" I said. She nodded.

"Yes…her only daughter." She said. I looked at Emily who wiped her tears away…Charles' death hit her pretty hard. Since he helped take care of her when she awoke. And now with him dead…it was like she lost a member of her family. I looked back at Shinryu.

I then bowed to one knee and bowed my head.

"Lady Shinryu, it is an honor." Shinryu smiled softly.

"You do not have to bow to me Alex." She said. I slowly stood up and nodded. I then looked at Emily and placed a hand on her shoulder. She cried a little bit but slowly wiped the tears away and looked at me and smiled letting me know she was alright.

Shinryu looked at Emily sadly. "I'm sorry Emma. I wish I could've intervened…but I couldn't."

Emily nodded sadly. "I understand Shinryu." She said.

Shinryu nodded. She looked up at me. "Alex…I think it's time I really explained about everything to you. I know you have many questions in your mind that you want answered…and it is time I was the one who answered them for you." She said. I nodded.

"Why did you call me your chosen warrior…and…what was that black dragon behind Gaia?" I asked remembering that thing…it sent chills down my spine just the way it's aura was radiating off of it…That thing had so much power…more power than Gaia. And his aura was similar to Eywa's and…Shinryu's.

"He…is my older brother." she said.

"Older…Brother!" I said in shock. She nodded.

"Yes…Me and my brother are the only, in human and Na'vi terms, the biological children of our mother, Eywa." She said. I looked up at the sky and then back at Shinryu.

"So…your brother…why is he doing this? I saw the memories that Gaia showed Emily…and I." I said not wanting to say Charles' name, I didn't want to see the images of him incinerating right in front of Emily and I. And I didn't say his name since I didn't want Emily to feel sad. I continued. "He basically manipulated her, made her go insane with the help of the Templars…all of this. The Templars helping Earth discovering Pandora…The war between the Na'vi and the RDA…The Templars were manipulated threw their greed by your brother…but why would your own older brother do all of this?" I asked. "Why betray would he betray his own Mother?"

Shinryu looked at Emily, I looked at her. I realized that Emily also knew about this. She must've known all along when she returned from that reality where Joseph lived…Emily never went into detail about how her spirit returned home.

But I looked at Shinryu…Eywa must've had her daughter help guide Emily home.

"You are correct Alex." She said answering my thoughts. "When Emily returned home I was the one guiding her."

Shinryu ran her hand threw her hair. "But I guess you do have a right to know Alex. About the true nature of the conflict between me and my brother…a conflict that has been happening for two thousand years." She said. My eyes widened…Damn…two thousand years!

"My Brother was born a thousand years before I was. And then I was born. Mother loved us dearly. We were born in a way in the spirit realms which is where mother resides and helps stabilize this world. If she were to separate from the world…it would die. Which is why she never appears in physical form unless something of serious danger has arise." She said pausing. "My brother and I were then sent into the world by mother appearing in our true forms, which is what humans would call "Dragons" Our appearances resembled our natural element. My element is light, my brother's is shadow." She said. It made since due to their elements and appearances. I remembered when she saved the rest of us when her brother had appeared to help Gaia when she first was revived.

"Brother eventually grew tired of the physical world and saw the many imperfections of it. So he returned to mother and asked that he rewrite all sentient life, so everything was perfect…but at the cost of every living life." She said. She looked at the ground.

"But your mother refused…She believed wanted the Na'vi to learn about nature, and how precious it is and how all living life has a purpose." I said.

Shinryu smiled softly and nodded. "Yes Alex…you are quick to catch on." She sighed. "When mother refused…he viewed this as a sign that she was weak. He also then demanded that he be the one to be in control of Pandora…since he believed it to be his birth right. But mother knew he was not strong enough. She refused. My brother out of feeling betrayed and feeling mother did not love him, he attacked her. But Mother was able to put him in a state where would never be able to enter the spirit world again…leaving him on the physical world. But he was not going to give up that easily. So he chose his first warrior and granted him abilities to use to "Recreate the world". But my brother's chosen did not realize that it meant to "Dethrone" mother. So I had mother put me in the same state as brother…and she reluctantly did. Me and my brother still had the ability to change our forms. And our elements. But mother does not wish to see the two of us fighting each other in actual combat, since she still loves my brother and I still love him to. Mother made it so we could not fight one another in direct combat. So in order to fight I chose my first chosen warrior. Our warriors did battle, but my warrior convinced my brother's chosen that if my brother succeeded, mother would most likely die." She said.

"So ended the first cycle of combat. But it was not the end. For four more cycles me and my brother would chose warriors, my warriors to defend my mother and her legacy, and my brother's warriors fought unknowingly to kill mother. But my warriors would somehow be able to show them the light and convince them that my brother would try and destroy mother." She said.

"But after the events of the fifth cycle…my brother grew tired and furious of his constant losses and decided to spread his influence…to Earth. He manipulated Doctor Robert Jones to help discover Pandora. He manipulated the RDA to come to Pandora, and he even manipulated the creation of the nanite program. And when Gaia was his suitable warrior…he chose her. He knew that I would not dare chose a warrior and knowingly have them fight against someone and me knowing they would die…so I had to wait and plan quickly. I was almost tempted to break my mother's rule of the cycle of conflict…but that was when you came to Pandora Alex."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes…Did you ever wonder…if you were brought here for a reason? That there was a purpose for you here." She asked. "I knew that when you first arrived, due to your ancestry and that you had a pure heart…that you were the one I could chose…to help stop my brother and defend my mother."

I looked at Shinryu…I…I believed her. All of this time I wondered to myself.

"Shinryu." I said looking at my left arm and saw a golden dragon mark appear on it. I then bowed to one knee. "Thank you…for choosing me to help you in your fight to defend your mother and her creation."

She nodded and smiled Emily walked up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I stood up. Shinryu then said.

"The time is drawing nearer Alex…Gaia has lost the will to fight after what happened to her brother…but that does not mean that the battle is over. My brother as we speak Is now corrupting her mind, making her become ruthless. So he can use her to finally try to kill mother…by taking Gaia and merging her with the Well of Souls…"

My eyes widened. "You mean…" She nodded.

"If she merges with the willow…she will have direct access to Pandora…and due to her powers being over nature and her mind connected to it…she could succeed."

Emily and I looked at one another.

Shinryu looked up at the sky. "I must leave…Mother needs me right now. And Alex…remember. My power is always apart of you…when your power is at the brink, my power will be there." She said. I nodded.

She slowly took in a deep breath and her body appeared as her Golden and white dragoness form. She looked down at us.

"_Alex. Sanume knows of the cycle of battle between me and my brother…her ancestor, Atan was my fifth chosen warrior six hundred years ago. Her family has been told the stories of the war…if there are questions, ask her and your mate." _She said. My mate…was the descendent of Shinryu's chosen warrior before me? I smiled and nodded. She then flapped her wings and then vanished in a golden flash…Emily and I stood alone. I placed a hand over my chest. Now that I knew about this conflict…I would help Shinryu end this war…I looked at Emily and pulled her into a hug. She and I were silent. I looked at her.

"Don't worry Emma…we'll make sure Charles' death was not for nothing." I said trying to comfort her.

She nodded sadly and then when we broke the hug she held the Tanto Charles gave her and gripped it. "Yeah…" She looked up at me and smiled. "I know we can. We'll free Gaia from Shinryu's brother's control." She said. I smiled and placed my hand over her and Scruffed up her hair she smiled.

"That's the Emily I know." I said. She nodded and then sighed.

"Better get back to the Omaticaya's Hometree. Christy's waiting." She said forming her wings. I nodded. She then flew into the air. I turned and entered Hometree…now that I knew the truth…I would end this cycle of conflict. And help Shinryu defend her mother, Eywa.

….

"Light…what's wrong?" James asked Light as they quietly moved threw the forest. Light had just suddenly froze in place as soon as James and her had climbed over a fallen tree. Light shook her head while twirling her battle staff around aimlessly.

"Nay. I'm fine." She said looking at her adopted brother, he didn't wear his usual black suit which was what he, Lea and Elena wore. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans and an exo pack that covered his mouth but left the rest of his face exposed. Over his eyes he wore glasses. Strapped to his back was a katana and he also had a rifle, loaded with tranquilizers, to deal with animals instead of killing them.

James looked at Light questionably. Even though he could easily read others for some reason Light was the hardest…but now he knew something was bothering her. A few minutes ago the clouds had rolled in and there was an Earthquake…he hoped and preyed to Eywa that it was not Gaia. Then after a few minutes Light had just stopped walking. Something was wrong. But he didn't press the subject.

"Hey, James. Ya comin or not?" Light said. James looked forward and nodded.

"Sorry." He said running to catch up with her.

The two walked silently until Light decided to break the silence.

"So, got ya eyes on any beauties lately?" Light asked smiling. James looked at her and blushed, which only Light was able to do. Light chuckled softly at her older brother figure."I mean, y'know Elena's got a crush on ya. So why not ask her out?"

James looked forward emotionlessly which was his normal expression, but deep down he was caring.

"Yeah I know. But I also know that Lea's got a crush on her. And besides, you and Elena are my sisters in all but blood. I don't think I would feel right dating you." He said.

Light sighed and walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and patted it while looking at the ground.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Ya gotta learn to lighten up. I mean, the gods…god…whatever, did not create sentient life so they could live alone. No. They knew we mortals would be lonely. So that's why they made sure that everyone could find the right opposite…uhh…never mind about that." She said trying to avoid that entire certain subject. "But come on. No need to rush on tryin to find the right woman. But at least think about it."

James nodded and then looked at Light. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" He asked.

Light looked at James. "What? Ya got a crush on me?"

James shook his head, Light laughed. I'm just pullin your leg. Nope, don't have crush on anyone…I mean…whenever I try and think about who I could be in love with…I can see his face…but I haven't seen him…but at the same time I just can't help but feel I have…so damn confusing." She said placing her hand under her chin.

"Your memories?" James asked.

"I don't know…I haven't remembered a remembered a damn thing since I awoke…Sometimes I ask myself…how long was I out?"

"It will come back to you." James said as they continued walking. But suddenly he put his hand up in front of Light. "Shh." He said quietly.

They both kneeled down and hid behind a bush. James looked over the bush lightly and then saw something that would've been bad for both he and Light…an RDA AI turret. James looked at Light and began to use sign language to speak.

_AI turret. _James signed.

_That isn't good, looks like the RDA and Templars have something set up here. _Light replied. James nodded.

_Lets take a closer look. _He sighed. Light nodded.

James slowly peered over the bush and took a disk out of his pocket. He then threw it towards the AI Turret. The disk magnetically stuck to the turret and then a second later, the EMP went off. James and Light quickly climbed into the trees and free ran threw the tops of the trees, all thanks to Aaron Carder's training, but for some reason Light seemed to know how to free run even before she trained, it was like she was a professional. After a half an hour of free running, they stopped in the trees and that's when they saw it.

A convoy of RDA assault trucks. And in the back of one of them, was a strange device. James saw the machine. He raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. The device looked like something that could fire something into the air…James and Light quickly ducked down when a marine looked in their direction. James quickly looked over the branch and touched the side of his glasses. Suddenly his glasses acted like a transmitter, back to Hells Gate. After a few seconds of transmitting the data he touched the side of his glasses again and looked at Light and nodded. She nodded back and then two quickly and quietly jumped out of the trees and then ran threw the forest. When they were far enough away Light said.

"What the Hell was that?"

James shook his head. "Beats me…but hopefully Mr. Carder and the rest of the scientists at Hells Gate can tell us what we found…because something is telling me the RDA is planning something that could not be good for the Na'vi."

Light nodded. They continued to run through the forest until they approached their Samson. But as she was about to open the door, she screamed and collapsed to one knee and cried out in pain.

"Light!" James hissed. Light screamed again and clutched her left arm. James walked over to her and was about to support her, until he saw it. On her left arm was a…mark of a golden dragon.

"Light?" James said. But he fell silent when he heard movement in the forest. He spun around and heard a gun shot and then he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder. He yelled out and collapsed fell to the ground and clutched his wounded arm. He looked up to see twelve RDA marines running forward wielding different guns. Light continued to cry out and clutched her arm. The marines looked at her and she then fell to the ground and was unconscious…almost like she was…

"Light!" James yelled ignoring the pain as best he could. He then felt marines grab hold of him. One marine walked p to Light's body…and lightly kicked it to see if she was alive…but no movement. James looked at the body of his adopted sister…He gritted his teeth in anger which he barely showed emotion. He didn't know what happened to his sister or how she died…but he blamed these so called "Marines" He quickly used his free arm and then broke free of the marines around him and then easily killed all of them by hitting them in the throat. But this caused all of the marines to point their weapons at him and he was at their mercy. But James was going to fight till the bitter end. But as the marines were about to fire…a black sphere with a glowing white aura around it flew towards one marine and then exploded in a burst of light which killed the marine. James turned around and his eyes widened in shock…standing where Light should've been lying…was a Na'vi woman, wearing the same clothing as Light including the tribal earrings and her dark blue sash. She wielded a battle staff that was Na'vi crafted. She looked at the Marines.

"You have made a very false move! If anyone hurts my family I will feel no remorse when killing them!" The woman said…in Light's voice! "My name is Atan! The fifth chosen warrior of Shinryu! And I will defend my mistress's and all she stand for till I die!"


	16. Chapter 15: Atan's story

**Chapter 15: Atan's story.**

**Alex's POV:**

I walked towards Hells Gate in my Na'vi form. Pyrus, my red Ikran ascended into the air and flew to the top of the ops center and sat there, he looked bored. I just smiled. Promised him he could take part in wiping out the remainder of the RDA when we found them, when he would take part in that fight the RDA will have a big surprise in store for them. One hell of a surprise I should say and that is all I'm saying.

I saw Jake and Neytiri walking together on the pavement talking. I closed my eyes and began to think of what transpired last night…Charles was dead the head of security of Hells gate now since the humans who defected to the Na'vi's side. Emily most likely told everyone by now. I opened my eyes and approached the two who have been my friends for these past six months.

They saw me approach and slowly walked towards me. We stopped a few feet away.

"Alex." Neytiri said. I smiled.

"Hey guys, Karen contacted you guys as well?" I asked. Jake nodded.

"Said it was important. The RDA is planning something big now. Light and James found out about it." Jake said. I nodded. We heard the air lock open. We saw Karen come out in her human body and Mr. Carder wheeled forward in his wheel chair with Lea and Elena next to him.

Karen looked up at us. "Glade you guys could come here…we've got something very important to tell all of you." She said.

"What is it Karen?" Neytiri asked.

Karen sighed. "The RDA have set up a staging area in Tantalus. They intend to finish what they started two years ago."

"Two years ago?" Jake and I asked.

"Yeah. If you guys know the RDA and some Na'vi clans were at war trying to find a willow tree, the well of souls. Basically the RDA believed that if they could control that tree that they could control Pandora's ecosystems and turn Pandora against the Na'vi."

"Yes…I remember. Though I was to young to fight. Some of my clan fought alongside the Tipani clan." Neytiri said. I nodded remembering how Bey'damo told me that he had seen almost all of the battles during that war. Luckily my clan defeated the RDA with the help of a human named Able Rider…though he had disappeared a year later after the war. Bey'damo had trusted him for a time but when he disappeared Bey'damo believed Rider had betrayed the clan while most of the clan agreed. Sai'ria personally did not care since she never trusted humans until she and I met.

"Well though that is not their target." Mr. Carder said. "They do intend to use a device designed by the Templars, it worked similar to the satellite they attempted to launch into space and attach a POE to it so they could try and control the minds of every human being on Earth…the machine works similar." He paused.

"According to the images James and Light had given us…" He said taking out photos from a bag attached to his wheel chair and he handed the pictures to us. I took it and Jake and Neytiri and I looked at it. The images showed a machine in the back of an RDA truck, it looked like a machine that could launch a projectile into the air.

"Basically the machine can launch a small rocket into the air, and then it creates a sonic frequency…that targets the Na'vi's nervous system. And kill them when the rocket reaches the right height." Mr. Carder said. Neytiri and Jake's eyes widened.

"What!" Jake said in shock. "Wait…are you saying they intend to…kill all Na'vi!"

Karen nodded. "Yes…this seems a little extreme, but Aaron has spent more time researching RDA and Templar equipment. And he knows how they work. If that machine fires off the rocket…and once it reaches orbit, it will target every Na'vi minus Nanite subjects."

"Why? I mean…why kill all of our kind…it was only our clan and the Tipani the sky people were fighting! Not all of our people!" Neytiri said angrily about knowing that the RDA were willing to start a genocide.

"I know Neytiri." Karen said. "The RDA are greedy bastards that only care about themselves and the money they earn, the humans still working for the RDA and even though they think it is bad starting a genocide…they're frightened since they know that they may die in a few weeks or so, so they are willing to do whatever it takes to survive. And the Templars are willing to do whatever it takes to gain their version of "Peace"…even killing entire races to achieve their goal."

I looked at the photo and my hand slowly increased grip on the picture causing it to crumble up.

"Bastards!" I growled. I then threw it to the ground. The others saw my eyes that were burning with anger. I looked at everyone. "I don't give a damn what the RDA believes or if they're afraid! But trying to cause a genocide!" My left arm formed into a blade. "That is unforgivable!"

Karen nodded. "We're waiting for Light and James to return. Then once they have returned we will debrief them and after that is done…We need to prepare to attack the RDA and destroy the machine before it is ready to launch the rocket." She said.

I nodded. But that's when I heard someone yell. "Mr. Carder! Doctor Augustine!" We all spun around and saw a Na'vi woman running forward…but she wore the same clothing as Light…and in her arms she held a human man, James! He was wounded and pale…But the woman…she sounded like…Light!

Lea and Elena looked up in shock at seeing their adopted sister the way she was. I looked at Mr. Carder. He was looking at the ground and slowly wheeled forward becoming serious.

"Karen! Ready a room!" He ordered. Karen nodded and quickly ran forward, though still confused at what was happening.

Light kneeled down and handed James to Lea and Elena, who had snapped out of their dazed state and supported James. He had several gunshot wounds, one in his leg, the other in his shoulder, and he was bleeding from his stomach. He was barely conscious. They rushed him inside the base. Mr. Carder looked up at Light. She nodded.

"You remember…Don't you Atan?" He asked. My eyes widened…Atan! She was my predecessor as a warrior of Shinryu! Wait…Then Light is? Suddenly I remembered the Na'vi language.

'_Atan…is Na'vi for…Light!' _I thought. I looked at Atan. She twirled her staff around once and then strapped it to her back.

"Yeah…I remember everything now." She said to Mr. Carder and then turned to look at me.

"So…Alex. Guess I've got to explain now to you huh?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…I'd like that." I said. Jake looked a bit confused, but Neytiri on the other hand was shocked, since I learned from Tsahik Sanume that Neytiri's ancestor was Shinryu's second chosen warrior. So Neytiri knew the stories from her mother and father.

We quickly went into a brief detail about Shinryu and how she was the daughter of Eywa and explained it to Jake and he understood and was shocked to learn that I was Eywa's daughter chosen warrior… or in this case Eywa even had children. And was shocked to know about this entire fight. And after seeing Shinryu a few days ago when she saved us in her dragon form he knew he wasn't seeing things. Which Neytiri chuckled at how her mate joked.

"But…how are you alive?" Neytiri asked. Atan sighed.

"Six hundred years ago my brother was chosen by Eywa's son as his chosen warrior, while I was chosen as lady Shinryu's, Eywa's daughter. My brother gave up hope believing destiny had forced the two of us to fight to the death. But I convinced him to break free of Eywa's son's hold. But it was not the end of that cycle of combat. Lady Shinryu and her brother fought at the Well of souls and her brother nearly killed her. But the great mother was able to intervene and save her and weaken her own son. But lady shinryu's wounds were to great and she was on the verge of fading away. But I used my life force to keep her alive…but in truth I should've died." She said. "But My lady chose to keep me alive by placing me in a crystal stasis where I would be asleep in crystal for nearly six hundred years."

She looked at Mr. Carder and smiled. "Until you, my adopted father awoke me per lady Shinryu's request."

Mr. Carder nodded. "Yes…I am sorry that I couldn't tell you of your past Lady Atan…but I did not wish to bring hurt to you since your mate and son are dead." He said. Atan smiled.

"Now, now, now Mr. Carder." Atan said. She had reverted to her old attitude when she went by the name Light. "Why would I blame ya? You looked after me as I recouped after my stasis ended. You, Elena, James and Lea all looked after me. You took care of me like I was apart of your family. I am thankful." She said.

"Besides." She said stretching her arms and placed her hands behind her head and smiled. "At least I have seen some of my descendents…and at least my clan has grown since the last I saw them." She looked at me. "And thank you Alex…for being a great leader to my clan."

I nodded.

She sighed. "Well. We need to discuss about what James and I encountered back in Tantalus." She said.

"We saw the images." Jake said.

Light nodded. "Well then that's half the news. I also got a good scope of the area after I killed the marines tryin to hurt James. They've got several defense areas set up. They've got a feelin that we will attack, and after James and I got spotted. The security will double along with the squad numbers on patrols."

"But that also means they'll be fewer squads." Jake said. Light nodded.

"Yeah. But also they have several AI turrets set up around the perimeter. Each one set to fire at anything Na'vi height."

I looked out at the sky and then back at the others. "I'll tell my clan about what is happening…and how serious the RDA is at trying to win this war."

"We will tell our clan as well Alex." Neytiri replied. Jake nodded.

"I think it's time we showed those RDA bastards that we want them off of Pandora for good." Jake said. I nodded.

"Emily and Will are at the Tipani's Hometree right now. So I'll inform them. You guys head out to your clan when you're ready." I said. They nodded. I slowly turned around and whistled to Pyrus, who flew down to me. I quickly mounted him and then flew into the air.

….

Yassen, John, Sarah and Jack sat in the mess hall of Hells Gate. Each of them were silent and emotionless, but all deep down were sad over the lose of their captain. Charles had been their leader for a long time and was the best.

"I can't believe it…" Sarah said wiping her eyes. When Emily had come to Hells Gate to tell them the news…Sarah took it the hardest since she had feelings for Charles…but never revealed them to Charles.

John placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Sarah." He said trying to comfort her. Sarah and the others were normally in control of their emotions…but to them Charles had risked his neck for the group so many times that the group viewed him as a elder brother.

Sarah cried into John's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

Yassen slammed his fist onto the table.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "Damn Gaia to hell!"

The others looked at the ex Russian mercenary, who was now in charge of the group. Yassen had worked with Charles the longest and was deeply hurt over his brother in all, but blood, death.

"I don't give a shit who Gaia is! I don't care if she is Chuck's damn sister! She killed the one man who cared about her the most! And Emily said Gaia incinerated him!"

"Yassen…You know what Emily also said…Rosalie was under someone else's command." Jack said.

"I don't care!" Yassen yelled. "All that I see is that Charles is dead! And his own sister killed him! So I say we go all out and kill that little runt!" He said.

"Yassen!" Sarah snapped out of her sadness and slammed her fist to the table shocking everyone in the room, even some of the other people who were just eating and not even paying attention to them, had looked up.

"What do you think Charles would say now! About what you just said about his sister!"

"Well Charles is dead!" Yassen yelled.

"And you are not one to be this heartless towards a child! Even if she physically looks like a nineteen year old! She is still a victim!" Sarah yelled. Yassen was about to yell until he stopped.

"I…I just hate this! Knowing our best friend is dead!" Yassen said in anger. But Sarah stood up.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She asked. "Sit around yelling? I intend to make sure Charles' death was not for nothing! I'm going to stop those RDA bastards from launching that rocket and killing scores of innocent Na'vi lives!"

Yassen looked at the German woman and sighed. "You're right Sarah…but what about Rosalie?"

"We trust in Alex and Emily." Sarah said before walking away, readying herself for combat which they would most likely be leaving for in a few days. The other team members looked at one another. Yassen sighed and nodded to himself. He and the others followed in suit at what their teammate was doing.

….

I stood in front of the entire Clan, Sai'ria was standing to my right as Will and Emily were standing to my left. I had just told them what the RDA was planning and that in a few days we would attack the RDA remains, ending this war. Karen was in the crowd In her Avatar body, she explained to me that the RDA would need a few days to ready the machine, about two days to be precise.

We would spend tomorrow prepping for battle, then Jake and I would lead the assault, there was no time to gather other clans, so it was up to the Tipani and Omaticaya to finish what we started six months ago.

But before everyone left I spoke out.

"_I am proud to be leading the Tipani." _I said. All of the clan members looked at me. I noticed Sai'ria, Emily and Will looking at me. I continued. _"Nine months ago, when I first arrived you all viewed me as a Tawtute…But as time went on you trusted me. But I know that there is one thing about me that you all are wondering about…my past." _I said. The entire clan looked at me and realized that the one question they always wanted to know about me was about to be answered.

I took a deep breath. _"I owe all of you so much. And I view the clan as my family. And I think it is right that you all know." _

I pushed my vest hood back and then took a deep breath. Sai'ria walked up closer to me and touched my shoulder, I looked at her and nodded. She knew this was a tough subject for me to talk about…but I just think the clan has a right to know about their Olo'eyktan's past. I knew Emily and Will could help me if I found it hard to explain to the rest of the clan about the painful parts, and Karen was there for support.

I looked at everyone. _"On Earth, the humans home world. I lived a normal, good life with my parents and younger sister…" _I paused and then continued. _"But the human group who we are fighting…took it all away from me. My parents were killed an explosion…to this day I still remember seeing my parents' bodies. My little sister and I were then forced to live with two people who looked after us…but the man who was my new "Father" was a man who was greedy, self centered and heartless. He beat me and attempted to beat my sister. But I defended my sister from him since I loved to much to see her get hurt. But eventually the man killed himself. And after our Foster mother died, I looked after my sister on my own and took care of her. But then the RDA chose to test on my sister by kidnapping her and forcing her into a cell…and she died because of the RDA's uncaring and greed." _

I wiped a tear off my cheek. All of the clan were looking at me in shock…I knew what they were thinking and I answered the question they all had in their heads.

"_I know all of you are wondering why I never told any of you about my past…but the truth was is because I wanted to gain your trust, not out of sympathy, but out of me showing my loyalty to all of you." _I said. _"I wanted to prove that I would never betray any of you to the RDA. I wanted to show all of you I was not like the humans that are destroying our home."_

The entire clan now understood why I had kept my past a secret from them…and they now realized that I was strongly loyal to them.

"_And like I told all of you the moment I discovered these abilities…I will fight to defend all of you till my last breath. Because you all took me in on my darkest hour when I was still suffering from my sister's death. And I am truly thankful and will always fight at my full power to keep the clan and it's people alive." _I then formed my blade. _"And after our battle with the RDA. We will end this war that they had begun. All this time they have attacked us and believed that we would never bring the fight to them. But not this time, in two days. We take the battle to them! And we will show them! That they may think that they are powerful! But in truth! They must open their eyes to see we will not stand by and watch them take what the want! And that we wont let them take our land!" _I said as I saw many of the clan look at me with pride seeing how I had been an alien in their eyes the first few months I had come, but when I became apart of the clan they trusted me and viewed me as their friend and trusted me. I then slowly turned around and looked at Sai'ria. She nodded at me. She and I then walked p the spiral, preparing for battle in a couple of days just as the rest of the clan did.

…..

**Will's POV:**

Emily, Alex and I stood alone on one of the top branches. We were all in our Na'vi form minus Emily who held Christy in her arms and Christy was asleep in her arms.

"I'm proud of you Alex." Emily said.

"Thanks." Alex said. He looked up at the night sky. "Calm before the storm."

We nodded.

"When do you think Gaia and Eywa's son will attempt to gain control over the Well of souls, Alex?" I asked. Alex shook his head.

"Most likely when the RDA and the Tempalrs are defeated…and once they are I say we prepare to confront Gaia before she reaches the willow." Alex said. We nodded. I slowly stood up and pulled up my black cloak's hood.

"I'm leaving for the Omaticaya. Need to help them ready for battle…as well as spend time with Ti'nera." I said. Emily smiled and nodded.

I then shadow teleported away and headed to the Omaticaya.

…

**Emily's POV:**

Christy and I laid in our Hammock in the Tipani's Hometree. She slept silently on my chest. I smiled and stroked her hair.

"I promise sweetie…when the war is over, we can finally be with one another in peace." I said as I closed my eyes preparing to go to sleep,. I then dreamt of Ares…and I promised him I would be alright in the battle…And that Gaia would be stopped.

…..

"Sir…are you alright?" The female doctor asked Conner as he stood up from his bed. The nurse was twenty five years old and she was affiliated with the Templars and was one of their best surgeons. The young General, now the grand master of the Templars, slowly stood up. He had bandages over his left eyes and his right eye was his normal red one. Over his chest was bandages which were stained in black liquid.

The woman shivered in fear and was glade she had goggles on the prevent the phobia effect of Conner's eyes to cause her to crumble down in fear. Conner slowly held up his bandaged hand and smirked.

"So…it was a success?" Conner asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes it was…but take things easy for now sir." She said in concern. Conner slowly looked at her and then for once in his life…he grinned. His canines had grown longer and there was a black outline over his teeth.

"Oh I will misses Rothman." He said. The woman sighed and turned around. Conner looked at his bandaged hand again. He then held it up towards Rothman who was walking towards the door. "Time to see what I can do." He muttered.

From outside of the room that Conner was in, their was a blood curdling scream and the sound of blood splattering onto the floor.

….

**Transfusion successful.**

**Project Reaper activated.**


	17. Chapter 16: Guidance from an Ancestor

**Chapter 16: Guidance from an Ancestor**

**Alex's POV:**

Sai'ria and I lay in our Hammock. Alyara and Emma were asleep with us in our Hammock. Sai'ria was asleep right now. My vest was off and it was covering the four of us in the Hammock as a sort of blanket…But I was still awake thinking of what will happen the next day…the day of the battle. The stakes were high…if we were not able to defeat the RDA tomorrow…all Na'vi life would die in a matter of seconds if that rocket was fired into the air and reached Pandora's orbit…then all Na'vi will die, including Sai'ria and my daughters. I felt the stress wash over me…I couldn't sleep. How could I?

But I looked at Alyara who was sleeping on top of my chest, resting peacefully just as her sister was…I sighed and ran my hand over her cheek. She moved a little and made a light sigh. I smiled at my daughter…I was not going to fail! I was not going to let the Templars or the RDA or Gaia and Eywa's son win! I would defeat them and keep my people safe! I felt my confidence start to rise and I slowly closed my eyes, feeling the bodies of my three favorite girls next to me. But there was something still bothering me…but that's when I drifted to sleep.

That's when the dream began.

….

_I was sitting on a bench in some Italian city…Florence. I looked around at the people walking past me as I sat on the bench. They were wearing clothing that was worn in the middle ages during the Italian Renaissance, while I wore my usual black vest with blue and white markings on it and the blue clan insignia of the Tipani sown onto the back. Some strolled by talking in a Italian accent…I understood what they were saying but paid no attention to them. I leaned forward on the bench and placed one hand over the other and sighed._

_After five minutes of sitting on the bench, a crowd of people walked passed me…and all of a sudden I felt a presence sitting on the bench to the right of me. I didn't look at the new guest, but thats when I heard a familiar voice say._

"_Buongiorno, Alex." I felt my eyes widen for a moment and I slowly looked to my right…and sitting next to me was a man wearing dark and slick black robes with fur padding on the shoulder. _

_I saw him wearing metal bracers over his forearms and saw the Assassin's insignia on the bracer, A hidden blade! I looked at the man. He had a hood over his head and I saw the lower part of his face but his eyes were shadowed by the hood. I saw that he had a black beard which was starting to grey…I knew who this man was…_

_I smiled. "Buogiorno, Ezio Auditore." I said to my ancestor._

_I saw a smile come onto Ezio's face. _

"_It is an honor to meet one of my descendents." He said. I nodded. He then looked outwards at the harbor in front of us. "I know that there is something bothering you Alex. What is it?" He asked me._

_I looked at the water. "I don't know how much you have seen of my life Ezio…but I'm pretty sure you know about what the humans have done to a native race named The Na'vi. And that the group causing these people pain are controlled by our orders worst enemies, the Templars." I said._

_He nodded. "Yes…I have seen what the Templars have done to the Na'vi…and how most of the soldiers who serve them do not care about the people's lives. And I also understand how the Templars are willing to kill all of them. And you are concerned about the battle that will take place tomorrow." He said. I nodded._

"_Yeah…I'm just worried…I am worried about the battle itself…if we fail the Na'vi will all die…and the Templars plan will partially succeed. I know I'll be facing Conner and Quaritch…And what I am mainly afraid of is…that my anger will get out of control." I said voicing my concerns._

_Ezio nodded still looking at the water. _

"_Alex…though you and I lived separate lives…we are similar other than you and I being related. We are similar in our pasts." He said looking at the ground and placed his hands over one another and tapped his left hand's index finger over his right hand. "As you may recall when you were corrupted by those that you call the "Cybercons" you viewed my memories…including the memory of the deaths of my father Giovanni Auditore and my brothers Federico and Petruccio…" He paused. I nodded. "I originally became an Assassin so I would be able to exact revenge on those who betrayed my family and were plotting to control Italy…But I easily let my emotions control me during my quest…but as time went on I did not use revenge as my drive…But I still had times where my anger would get the best of me." He said. _

_I looked up into the sky to see it darkening. And then I looked at Ezio. He continued. "With you Alex…your parents were killed by the Tempalrs when you were seven years old. Then when you turned eighteen you lost your sister who died because of what the Tempalrs did to her. When you arrived on Pandora you wished to exact your revenge on those responsible even though you did not realize the Templars or the Assassins existed at this point. But when you met your clan. When they accepted you and you fell in love with your mate, you no longer used vengeance as a drive but like me, your anger would get the best of you. But you are starting to control it, just as I did as I continued to grow older. And only as you continued to walk forward in life, will you control your anger."_

_I let this information sink in. I looked at him and nodded. "Thank you, Ezio. I needed that." I said. I saw a smile form on my ancestors face. He and I slowly stood up. He and I shook hands and I nodded at him. _

_But then I smiled and said. "Yeah we may have been similar…but I wasn't really a playboy like you Ezio." I said. He looked at me and I heard him chuckle, I chuckled as well. _

"_Va 'in pace, Alex." He said to me._

"_Farewell Ezio." I replied. He nodded and slowly turned around and walked away into the crowd of Florentine's. I smiled. Slowly the scenery faded._

…_._

My eyes opened up. I was still laying with Sai'ria and our daughters. I thought for a moment about my dream. I had gotten advice and encouragement from my Ancestor…and now my confidence has been restored. I smiled. Slowly I leaned forward with Alyara in my arms. It was time to go. I slowly put Alyara next to Sai'ria and put on my vest and wrapped bandages over my arms. I pulled up my hood and walked out of the Alcove. As I walked threw Hometree, the warriors coming with me to Tantalus were preparing for the battle ahead. The clans fiercest warriors were already ready for battle and waiting for me at the base of Hometree. Bey'damo was among them. Others included Marali, Amanti, a warrior named Swata and a few others who I have seen but never spoke with.

They awaited my command. I looked at Bey'damo and nodded, he nodded back. A few minutes later Sai'ria was ready. She had her bow and knife and a Na'vi crafted blade sheathed. She stood next to me. As we waited for the warriors to assemble.

Pyrus was in the air. I closed my eyes and mentally said. _"See you at the battle." _I felt his emotions reply, I will. I quickly summoned Fang and had him form his armor and the blades attached to his shoulders. Emily and Will would meet me at Tantalus with the rest of the Omaticaya.

Before we set off, Sai'ria and I met with Tu'ri and Sanume.

Sai'ria and I hugged them and promised them we would not fail and that we would be fine. We kissed Alyara and Emma on their foreheads and then quickly went outside of Hometree to lead the rest of the Warriors to Tantalus. Sai'ria would fly her Ikran there while I rode on Fang. I quickly mounted my Palulakan summon and attached my queue to his.

"Ready for this old friend?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. _"I am master. I will fight to defend your clan and kill those who wish to destroy the great mother's creation." _He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Time to make the RDA pay for the crimes they have committed against the clans." I said.

When the warriors were ready. I formed my blade and then gave the command to move out. The warriors mounted on Pa'li followed me as I rode, while those mounted on Ikran followed Sai'ria as she flew on her Ikran. As we rode I prepared myself for the battle ahead…In a few hours…this war will be over.

…

Gaia lay in the cave motionless. Her body laying flat on the ground with her arms and legs spread out…suddenly black flames surrounded her body. And her eyes opened wide. The whites of her eyes were black while the rest of her eyes were the same. She slowly floated into the air and then stood up on her feet. The ground shook around her and her silver blond hair flailed in the air.

Her expression was blank.

She then said in a low voice but would've chilled even the strongest willed person. "Yes my lord…I will do as you command…today, it all ends…and begins anew."

She then slowly walked forward exiting the cave and into the cloudy morning., mist hung in the air and seemed to part way for her as she walked…She had one destination in mind, the Well of souls. There was no rebellion in her mind, no hesitation and no regret. Her mind was blank. Rosa was dead. Project Gaia, the warrior of Eywa's eldest son, Shiva, was all that remained.

**A/N: The final battle for Pandora is about to begin…Will Alex, Emily and Will and their allies succeed? Or will all of Pandora and it's life die in flames? Continue reading to find out.**

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 17: Pandora's fate prt:1

**Chapter 17: Pandora's fate**

**Alex's POV:**

Emily and I, in our Na'vi forms, stood on the outskirts of the Omaticaya and Tipani's outpost village in the foot hills of Tantalus. One of several spread out across the region. Jake and Neytiri were at another outpost village set up a few miles from here which was located near where the frontlines of the battle would be at. The warriors were all set for battle and were waiting for my command to move out. But first we were waiting for Will to come back from his patrol. With the day being cloudy, his shadow teleporting would work perfectly.

Emily was wearing her usual light weight silver armor with her feathered sash over her left leg, Blaze in it's black traveling case around her waist and Angel's cry in it's sheath strapped to her back. I had my armor formed minus my helm formed. Fang was next to me ready for me to mount him and give him the command to decimate the RDA forces. But he knew why we were waiting, and that with Will's information we could lower the risks of losing many of our warrior's lives today.

Finally we heard a low noise and eventually we saw Will teleport in front of Emily and I in his Na'vi form. He black smoke came off of him as he appeared in front of us. He wore his black tattered Assassin's cloak with the hood up and the collar over his face, which he pulled down. He looked up at us.

"Alright, I did my patrol." He said.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"The RDA's set up multiple AI turrets. They are in a straight line and act as a primary defense like Light explained. Then there are foot soldiers and AMP pilots patrolling threw out the forest behind the lines of AI turrets." He said. "Also saw the machine setup. I overheard some of the marines say it was going to be activated in less than forty minutes."

Emily and I nodded.

"I think we should take out the AI's first." Emily said. "Since the AI's will aim precisely it would be smart to take them out first."

I nodded. We all quickly activated our comlinks and set them on the same channel.

"Karen, Jake, Neytiri. You guys there?" Will asked. We waited a few seconds.

"Present Jasper." Karen replied.

"Neytiri and I are here." Jake confirmed on his end.

Emily, Will and I explained about what Will had explained.

"Emily, Will and I will take out the AI's and then when we've dealt with them we will give you guys the clear and you'll lead our warriors to attack." I said.

"Alright sounds like a plan. Ti'nera, Haruko and Trudy will be with us as we charge." Karen said.

"Alright." Emily said. Will and I agreed.

"See you all on the battle field." Jake said. We then ended the communication. Emily Formed her snowy white feathered wings.

"Ready when you three are." She said. We both nodded. Suddenly we heard someone say.

"Hey wait up!" We turned around to see Light running up to us, we were still not used to seeing her in her Na'vi appearance but it was fine. She wore more of the typical Na'vi attire right now and still had her dark blua sash on but it had the Tipani clan insignia. Like most of the warriors her face was painted up for battle. She had two feathers weaved threw her black braided hair. She wielded her battle staff and had a bow over her left shoulder.

"Something up?" I asked.

She nodded. "Karen told me that Yassen and the rest of his team are going to be somewhere down there. They wont be to hard to spot though, since their team wears black uniforms in order for others to know who they are. They'll try and help take out some of the foot soldiers in the battle. And Lea and Elena are also going to act as saboteurs." She said. We nodded.

"Thanks for the update." Emily said with a smile. Light nodded.

"Light…keep an eye on the warriors in the fight." I said. She nodded.

"Though I haven't seen the Tipani and Omaticaya for six hundred years, they are still the clans I remember…and they are still my clans." She said. "So I'll look after them."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said. She slowly turned around and walked back to the rest of the warriors to ready herself for battle.

Emily held her hand up.

"_Through the grace of the great mother, Down from your throne, mighty horse...come destroy my enemies with no remorse.". _

Odin suddenly appeared from a gate way appearing as three rings colored pink with ancient writing on it. Odin galloped from the gateway and stood next to Emily waiting for her mount him.

"_I am ready my lady." _He said to her. Emily smiled and quickly mounted on to him and helped Will so he could ride with Emily.

"Alright Odin, ready for a little payback." Emily said. I looked at them and nodded and they nodded back. I looked forward towards the foothills of Tantalus. But before I mounted Fang, I saw Sai'ria running towards us. I turned towards Sai'ria and she and I hugged one another.

She and I looked at one another as I ran my hand threw her hair.

"I wont be with you in battle…" I said to her. She nodded.

"I understand…but I will be fine." She said. "I know how to fight."

I nodded. "I know…just be careful." I said to her.

"I will…but you must be promise me you will be fine." She said.

"I promise." I said. She nodded. I quickly mounted Fang and then I followed Emily and Will while they rode on Odin and as I rode Fang. As I rode through the forest I smiled knowing my mate would be fine leading the Ikran riders. Now I had to make sure that I fulfilled my promise.

…..

Trudy slowly and carefully landed her Samson down onto the forest floor. Yassen, John, Jack and Sarah quickly got out.

"Alright guys." Trudy said over her Com link looking at the others threw the cockpit window. "I'm gonna head back and meet up with Jake and his group. Watch your backs this far into enemy territory." She said to them.

Yassen gave her the thumbs up to go. Trudy lightly gripped the controls with her techno organic arms and slowly her Samson ascended into the sky. Yassen sighed as he griped his Assault rifle, he turned to his teammates who were waiting for his command…he still was not used to leading the team. He never wanted to be a leader, he was a follower. But would only take a leading role when he was needed. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the others. They were waiting for him to give the order.

"Listen…" He said trying to find the words. "I am not like Charles…I cannot find the words to encourage you all."

He spoke the truth, normally Charles was the sort to encourage his teammates while at the same time not afraid to speak the reality of things. He did not place false hope into the others, but at the same time gave them hope that what they were doing was right.

"But I do know what Chuck would say now." Yassen said. He looked out at the deep forest and he knew that their former comrades and brother's in arms were most likely patrolling the perimeter. He looked at them again. "This is the first time we have seen combat outside of normal evac missions and killing if we had to, and this will be the first time we fought our former "Comrades". I know we were taught to look after them like we were brothers…but they stopped being our brothers when they chose to follow a scar faced bastard who is willing to destroy a home with hundred of people inisde, including women and children. and that damn general who wears those stupid shades who views his own men as expendable."

The others nodded.

"As a marine, Chuck taught John and I that as marines…we are supposed to fight to protect…not destroy indigenous life just because someone high above our rank says so. I don't know what other marines would say, but I'm not interested in working for a damn corporation who is willing to start a war, even start a genocide, to just get their weekly pay checks. I don't believe in the killing of indigenous life…And I know the rest of you agree with me." He said. The others nodded. Yassen nodded. "So lets move out…and make sure that Pandora's life doesn't die, and that this world doesn't end up like Earth."

The group slowly moved forward, ready for anything.

…..

"They set?" Karen said to Elena and Lea who were running up to her as she mounted her Dire horse. Behind Karen were several Tipani and Omaticaya warriors. Amanti was preparing the others to move out. Lena and Lea looked up at her and grinned.

"Yep." Lea said holding up a detonator switch.

"Give us the word and we'll flip the switch." Elena said. Karen nodded pulling up her white and red hoodie's hood. She held up her left arm and activated the hidden blade. She checked her metal Japanese crafted fans and knew she was ready.

She nodded at them. "Alright." Karen said while looking at Bey'damo and Marali who were ready for combat. She smiled to herself.

'_Time to end this war.' _

…..

**Alex's POV:**

Fang and Odin sprinted forward and I quickly formed my claws as I still rode Fang. Emily quickly switched Blaze into Thunder god mode and twirled the two giant curved swords that radiated electricity. Will prepped himself to summon Fenrir and Cerberus. As we rode through the forest, we came found our selves approaching the AI turret lines. Upon bursting from the trees, the AI's opened fire. Odin and Fang formed their armor and the bullets bounced off of the armor harmlessly.

The Turrets just sprayed bullets at us endlessly, then when we were in range. I jumped off of Fang and then when I hit the grass, I slammed my claws into the around and sent electricity threw the ground and manipulated it towards the AI's still shooting at me. Suddenly the electricity beneath the ground exploded and destroyed several turrets around the blast.

I smirked and charged at the AI's that were helplessly firing at me in their posted position. I stabbed my claws at the AI's destroying them easily. Emily slashed her giant swords creating crescent blasts of electricity that obliterated the AI's. So far fifteen of twenty turrets were destroyed. That's when I tuned my hearing and heared AMP's and other soldiers approaching. Will took out the remaining Turrets with his AMP cross and then jumped off of Odin.

_"Through the Grace of the great mother! From Ice and Fire, come to those with troubles dire." _

Suddenly a sphere of water appeared in mid air and blew apart in fire and ice and Fenrir and Cerberus jumped out and formed their armor.

That's when we saw the soldiers approach and open fire. I quickly deformed my claws and formed my blade and charged at the soldiers. I slashed my way through the soldiers and decapitated several AMP's. Emily and Odin rode forward and then jumped into the air and Odin's body radiated electricity. Emily held up her blades and they literally hovered in mid air and spun around her. As they did electricity flew towards the soldiers electrocuting them to death.

I finished off a marine with my blade and rolled to the side and held out my blade. I stood up and switched my blade into it's saw-blade mode and continued to slash at marines and AMP's. They brought out several soldiers with grenade launchers and those proved to be a bit of a challenge to me and caused me to stumble back a bit when several grenades hit me, but my armor had strengthened since my battle with Jones. It was now unbreakable and only something ultra strong could break threw it, and unfortunately for these stupid RDA punks, their weapons couldn't even dent it.

Fang lunged at the soldiers with the grenade launcher's and maimed them and eventually put them out of their misery by killing them. He formed rocket launchers on his shoulders and blew apart several AMP and killed several soldiers. But that's when I heard the sound of Gunship's. I swore to myself and looked up at the sky to see that two Scorpions were inbound. Emily quickly slashed her giant blades and sent a blast of fire at the Scorpions sending them crashing down. I looked over at Fang.

'_Keep up the work down here. I'll clear the sky.' _I said. My Palulukan mount nodded and continued his onslaught against the soldiers. I quickly formed my Jet thrusters, Emily quickly extended her wings and jumped off of Odin and flew into the air. I looked at Will. He nodded.

I nodded back and I quickly gave the order to activate the thrusters and I rocketed into the sky and formed my guns on both my arms and shot down any Gunship's I saw. Emily switched Blaze into commando mode and slashed the blade and threw elemental comprised grenades at the Gunship's blowing them apart with ease.

Eventually they sent in the Dragon. And That's when I saw someone familiar standing on top of the cockpit.

"WHITE!" I heard Quaritch roar over the engines with absolute hatred evident in his tone. I smirked. I quickly refocused on battling the minor Gunships, having them waste their heavy ammo on me which didn't even hit me.

Eventually my nanites said to me. _'Targets switching to primary weapons.'_

'_Thanks for the update.' _I thought to myself. And here I thought these fools would've learned from their past defeats. Six months ago during the battle of the Tree of souls I acted as a distraction as the RDA just wasted away on their missiles, which I gave the signal to Jake and Neytiri to attack…Same tricks work twice I guess.

I then yelled on my Com link. "Neytiri! Jake! Sai'ria! NOW!"

Suddenly swarms of Ikran riders flew down from the cliffs with Sai'ria and Jake leading. The Ikran riders had their Ikran's tackle and destroy the Gunship's or send arrows smashing through the cockpit and killing the pilots and sending the Gunship's spiraling to the ground bellow. I saw Quaritch's eyes glow with hatred. He glared at me and looked down at the ground and jumped off the Dragon and formed his Scorpion form.

"Will. Quaritch's is going to the ground!" I said to Will.

"Alright! Karen, Haruko and Ti'nera and the Pa'li riders have just arrived. I'll deal with Quaritch." He said. I nodded and continued to blast any Gunship out of the sky.

…..

Will, Ti'nera and Haruko lunged at Quaritch. Haruko sent a blast of sound at Quaritch which exploded and sent Quaritch back a bit in his Scorpion form. Quaritch unleashed a blast of rockets which Will quickly jumped in the way and stabbed the Falcon's blade into the ground creating a shockwave of electricity at the oncoming rockets which blew up in mid air.

Karen Quickly threw one of her throwing knifes precisely at a AMP which broke threw the glass and stabbed the pilot threw the head. She looked around at the fray. The Na'vi and RDA soldiers were battling and the Na'vi were making quick advancement but the RDA was still showing signs of resistance.

Karen quickly gave her Dire horse the order to slow down and she quickly dismounted it and battled on foot. Marines who saw her didn't get the chance to react, because she threw several knifes at her targets and killed them with out hesitation.

Light formed a black sphere with a glowing aura around it and sent it at a group of marines and the sphere exploded into white smoke and light which killed the marines. She yelled out to the warriors following her to keep moving.

…..

Conner was at a location miles away from the fray, but he could still hear the explosions. He knew his men were losing. He didn't care. He slowly turned to the machine that was charging. Conner's uncovered eye glowed red briefly. He clinched his bandaged hand. He then spun around and looked at the floating mountains of Tantalus. He then slowly undid the bandages on his bandaged arm and revealed that his entire arm was now just a black metallic bone arm and hand while his other arm was normal and covered by his black jackets sleeve. He tore off the sleeve on his bone like hand and suddenly the skeletal palm started to glow purple. Then from beneath him there was a growling noise and something blew out of the ground in front of Conner and flew into the air.

"Kill them! KILL WHITE AND ANY OF HIS PRECIOUS FRIENDS!" Conner roared in a psychotic laughter as his twelve foot long sword appeared in his hand and he continued laughing.


	19. Chapter 18: Conner's revenge

**Chapter 18: Pandora's fate prt: 2, Conner's revenge**

Will and Ti'nera shot both of their cross bow like weapons at Quaritch causing Quaritch in his scorpion armor to fall backwards but counter by firing a spray of bullets. Haruko shot a blast of sound to deflect the oncoming bullets, protecting his brother in law and his little sister. Haruko lunged at Quaritch and drew his blade and slashed at Quaritch. Quaritch lashed out with his scorpion tail and the two fought with their blades. Will ran forward.

"Haruko!" He yelled. Haruko took a glance at Will and nodded with a smirk. Haruko jumped backwards and then grabbed Will's feet and then spun Will around and sent Will rocketing towards Quaritch. Will quickly activated his left hand's hidden blade and as he landed on top of Quaritch, stabbed it in between a space in the armor. Suddenly Quaritch let out a roar as a dark purple liquid poured out of the crack. He thrashed around and forced Will off of him by slamming him into a tree.

Will fell to the ground and grunted in pain a little but slowly stood up. But Quaritch lunged at Will.

'_I'm going to enjoy killing you Williams!' _He yelled mentally at Will. But Ti'nera got in between Quaritch and Will and shot an arrow from her crossbow, at pointblank range at Quaritch's eye. Quaritch yelled in agony and stumbled back. Ti'nera helped her mate up. Will smiled and nodded. He then saw Cerberus and Fenrir running to his side.

He nodded at them. His two summons nodded back. Quickly the two formed machine guns on their hind legs and formed giant claws on their paws. The two dashed forward while they fired their guns at Quaritch and slashed their claws at him, Quaritch was to big in his Scorpion form to avoid the attacks and the two Nantangs were to small and agile for him to even lay one attack on them.

But he then stood up on his hind legs and then shot a barrage of rockets at the five of them. Will quickly darted towards his summons and grabbed them and jumped away from the rockets as did Ti'nera and Haruko. Quaritch laughed from underneath the Scorpion armor and then fired more rockets at them.

Will quickly drew his duel Katanas and latched them together into it's double bladed form. He darted past the rockets and slashed at one of the launchers and then stabbed the tail. But Quaritch swung his tail again and Will was sent to the ground.

Haruko fired a wave of sound which caused Quaritch to back away in agony. Ti'nera then lunged forward with her twin tiger swords drawn. She used the curves of the blades to go around Quaritch's neck and she then began to apply pressure and began to chock Quaritch.

Quaritch thrashed around so much that he even slammed into his own men at trying to get the Na'vi woman off of him. He then formed more launchers on his back and shot a rocket at Ti'nera sending her flying off of him but survived and only suffered a minor wound, which healed quickly.

Will and Haruko helped Quaritch stand up and the two drew their blades. Quaritch was about to shoot out another salvo of rockets at them, but Odin galloped forward and shot a blast of electricity from his mouth and sent Quaritch flying threw several trees. Odin then stood up on his hind legs and then a blast of electricity flew towards Quaritch and when it dispersed. Quaritch lay motionless on the ground.

Will, Ti'nera and Haruko quickly charged back into the battle.

Light quickly stood back up after her Direhorse got shot down. She saw an AMP and several soldiers aim at her as they took cover behind a log. Light smirked. She held up her staff. The soldiers fired at her…but suddenly Light twirled her staff around with so much ease and speed….that she blocked each and every bullet. She smirked at the marines and lunged forward and then jumped over the log and twirled her staff around and tripped the foot soldiers. The AMP pilot tried to shoot at her. But likethe rest of her kind, Light was agile and quickly used the AMP's non agile like appearance to her advantage. She then drew a knife when she was behind the AMP and stabbed it threw the glass and into the Pilots spine. The AMP fell forward. Before the soldiers could stand up, Light dashed forward and stabbed her bladed ends of her staff into their throats and killed the soldiers.

Will quickly split up from Ti'nera and Haruko just as they agreed and joined the battle. He and his summons quickly sped threw the battle killing any Marines in their way or that they could kill. Will found one marine trying to take cover from barrage of arrows that the warriors were firing at him. One hit him in the leg and then the chest. But was still alive and was dieing slowly. Will ran towards the marine who looked up at Will in fear and continued to groan in agony.

Will held up his hidden blade towards the marine's throat.

"_Requiescat in Pace." _Will said as he plunged it down into the marine's throat, giving the marine a quick and merciful death. Though Will knew he was not on Earth, he, Karen, Alex and Emily knew that the Assassin's creed always had to be followed. And Will was going to follow it no matter where he was.

He quickly charged forward and assisted a group of Na'vi warriors as they were about to be overwhelmed by two AMP's. Will drew his AMP cross and fired an electric bolt at one of the AMP's. The other AMP aimed at Will. But suddenly the pilot's eyes widened and he cried out and the AMP fell forward. Will saw Karen and Ti'nera standing behind it. Will smirked and nodded at his mate and sister in law. And continued to battle the soldiers.

Trudy quickly entered the battle by materializing a grenade and threw it at a group of marines. She then formed a machine gun and shot down several marines in front of her. She quickly charged an induction launch and jumped into the air and shot at many marines as she landed to the ground in the middle of a group of marines. She quickly beat all of them down with punches from her metallic arms and crushed the marines with ease.

…

Alex flew threw the middle of a Samson and shot his marines manning the guns on the doors. And then flew out the other side of the Samson and as he did he flew above the Samson and shot several bullets threw the cockpit smashing the bullets threw the protective glass and smashing into the Pilot's body. Alex smirked and continued to fly threw the air with his Jet thrusters formed.

Emily formed Blaze into Ravanger mode and shot several bullets at the gunners on the Samsons and then shot blasts of electricity and other elements at the Gunships. She landed on top of one Gunship and stabbed Blaze into the top and ran straight down the middle of the Samson and cut it in half sending the remains crashing to the trees bellow. The rest of the Ikran riders successfully disabled and destroyed many of the Gunships with the help of Alex and Emily, some even tried to escape but Alex and Emily destroyed them. The Na'vi warriors on air and ground quickly pushed forward knowing that time was running out.

…..

**Emily's POV:**

Alex and I flew close to one another and continued to destroy RDA gunships out of the sky. Sai'ria, Jake, and Neytiri continued to lead the other Ikran riders against the RDA Gunships and we were slowly but surely getting closer to the machine, but that's when I saw some kind of shadow appear over Alex and I. We both looked up in time, to see a giant flying beast almost tackle us. But we quickly dodged the tackle and then as we readjusted to flying we got a better look at the beast.

It resembled a dragon, but some of it's skin was weathered off and revealed bone like structures, it's neck was completely bone and the head as well, but it also had two other heads! Almost like a hydra! And on the back of the beast, was Conner. But he was different. His long black jacket's left sleeve was torn off and it revealed that his entire arm was made of a black bone like metallic substance, and while one eye was uncovered revealing red feline like eye, the other was covered in bandages.

"Alex!" I said recognizing his aura…it resembled!

"I know!" Alex replied. "That must be his forged summon…Just like Behemoth." He said.

"We have to kill that thing before it attacks the Na'vi!" I called out. Alex nodded.

"Leave Conner and his summon to me! You head down to the ground to assist our warriors on the ground!" He said. I nodded at my older brother.

"On it bro!" I said. I quickly drew Angel's cry and switched Blaze into Ravanger mode and then dove downwards towards the battle. I felt the leafs brush past my face, and eventually I saw the ground and saw I was about to land in the middle of a machine gun squad. I smirked and flapped my wings really fast to increase my falling speed.

As I hit the ground and shock wave of electricity killed the RDA soldiers. As I stood up, I heard a gunshot and someone fall to the ground behind me; I spun around to see a RDA marine fall to the ground with a bullet wound in the back of his head.

"Emma!" I heard someone with a Russian accent call out. I looked past the trees to see Yassen, John and the rest of their team running up to me with their weapons ready and firing at Soldiers from behind me. I quickly turned and manipulated water as a whip and sliced several RDA soldiers in half as they ran up to me with their weapons ready. I turned to Yassen and smiled down at him in my Na'vi form.

"Nice to see you Yassen." I said.

"Yeah nice to see you as well Angel." He said with a smile. "Wouldn't miss this chance."

I nodded. We then continued to fight the RDA on the ground. But I heard roaring up above and the sound of flames being shot back and forth.

…..

I flew around the Hydra with my blade formed and radiating electricity. Conner glared at me as he stood on top of his beast. I blew out a blast of wind which clashed with the hydra's flames that it shot from it's other heads and it created an explosion. I quickly flew up into the air high enough and I heard the Hydra fly after me breathing fire at me as I ascended. I spun around avoiding each blast and then I dove downwards with my normal arm transformed into another blade which radiated electricity as well. I sliced off one head as I tried to get in close towards Conner. But just as I was about to attack him, another head formed and swatted me away into a mountain cliff and I crashed threw it.

I slowly stood back up and looked at Conner who stood on top of the Hydra's head. He smirked at me with his long canine's bearing at me.

"What do you think Alex?" He yelled. I held my hand up and closed my eyes ignoring the sound of the battle raging around us. "I am much stronger than before Alex! And I will enjoy killing you! Just as I enjoyed watching your little sister suffer and die!"

I felt my temper rise but I suppressed it remembering what Ezio told me, and seeing images of Emma smiling at me…my original sister encouraged me with her smile. I opened my eye and looked at Conner from the distance and then held up my hand which soon glowed a fiery red aura and flames appeared around it and the summoning insignia that Eywa granted me and the others appeared over my palm.

I then yelled. _"Through the Grace of the great mother!_ _Bird of Prey, Lead the way, light the path with your flames!"_

Suddenly a fireball shot from my hand and flew past Conner and his summon and smashed threw several RDA Gunships. Eventually the fireball flew high up in the air, and exploded into blue flames. I then heard an Ikran screech. Pyrus flew towards Conner and his Hydra, but as he did armor formed on Pyrus' body and his wings were now covered in flames. He released another screech and sent a blast of fire at the Hydra. The blast of fire hit the Hydra which released a loud cry of agony which caused some Gunships to fall out of the sky and some Ikran riders to stumble but quickly regained balance. Pyrus flew over to me and I jumped onto him and mounted him and connected my Queue to his.

"Glade you're hear pal!" I said.

"_It is an honor to fight, for my master and his people!" _He said. I nodded.

Before I left with Jake, Trudy, Emily and Will to find Gaia's body. Pyrus wanted me to place nanites in him. I did and since his blood is strong enough, he could now fight like Fang and the other summons.

Pyrus and I circled around the Hydra and together we released a blast of flames which hit the Hydra's wings and heads and temporarily disabled it's ability of flight. Pyrus rammed it threw the chest and we all fell towards the ground. Conner roared in hatred and jumped off of Hydra and towards me. He tackled me and we fell to the ground bellow. I saw his appearance slowly change to that of a coal black skinned Na'vi. On one shoulder he had a black wing, and the other he had a bone like wing. I now saw his bandages come off…revealing that his eye had changed to a violet color, similar to Jones!

We crashed to the ground and created a giant crater. I rolled away from him as he summoned his katana. I formed my blades and striked at him, but he countered and stabbed me in the side and I fell backwards a bit. He tackled me and grabbed me by my throat with his free arm and threw me through several trees and I hit the ground crashing into a small body of water. I heard the battle going on around me. We were winning but I was focused on Conner. I quickly deformed my blades and formed my claws and they clashed against Conner's blade. He laughed.

"I am going to enjoy this! Watching both Na'vi! And Human's die on Pandora!" He laughed out, he had changed greatly.

"What?" I yelled as I blew out a blast of electricity and it clashed against a wall of purple flames that had suddenly appeared around Conner…How?

"Do you really think I designed that bomb? To just kill Na'vi! NO! I intend to kil even my own men to exact revenge on you and your friends! For killing my Father!" He roared. So that was what this was all about!

I countered a blow with my claws and then formed my Hammerfists and struck him in the chest with them and then crushed a RDA soldier who had fired at me from a distance. I spun around to see Conner appear in front of me even though he was a mile away a second ago. He struck me with his blade which broke my armor around my helm. I fell to the ground and he grabbed me by my neck with such strength that I heard my armor cracking. But I pushed back and rolled away and formed my rocket launcher at him and fired a salvo of rockets at him which he avoided.

"So you want to start a genocide AND kill all humans on Pandora! You are sick Conner!" I yelled as I formed my whip and a chain blade. He laughed.

His blade struck against my chain blade but broke apart.

"I don't care!" He said as he formed another blade. Both his blade and my chain blade clashed making sparks al around us. I swung my whip around and it slammed into him and he was sent flying backwards. He slowly stood up and laughed more. "The weak don't have right to live! That goes for the Na'vi!" He yelled.

"The Na'vi have a right to chose for themselves!" I yelled as I formed my gun on both arms and shot at him. The bullets hit him in the chest and in the head…he stumbled back but the wounds, even on the HEAD, healed up! He laughed.

"FINE! JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION! EVEN IF I FAIL! GAIA WILL STILL SUCCEED! AND SHIVA WILL HAVE HIS WAY!" He laughed out…Shiva…Eywa's son and Lady Shinryu's older brother.

He then opened the eye that was violet and shot a blast of purple flames at me, I avoided them…wait! Those flames…his arm…he must've transferred his adopted father's powers into him some how! My nanites confirmed it…they told me that his eye and his heart had been changed, meaning he transplanted his own father's orgins that still held power into his own…I suddenly saw a barrage of black metal bones come at me and then wrap around me and suspend me in the air…and held me up in the trees. I tried to break free but they were to strong and even if I broke threw one, another would take it's place. I saw Conner smirked and laugh.

"Later Alex!" He yelled. He then flew into the air and towards the direction that I knew the machine was at. I gritted my teeth. I quickly mentally activated my nanites com channel and plugged my mind into a channel.

I yelled. "LEA! JAMES! ELENA! GET OVER HERE! Don't ask me any questions! Track my signal! And bring some kind of drills with you!" I then deactivated the channel and then tried to struggle against the cord like bones…I was temporarily out of the battle…the others would have to hold their own until I was freed…

…..

**Purging frequency sequence in T-Minus: 25 minutes…**

…**.**

**Gaia is now three hundred miles from the Well of Souls.**


	20. Chapter 19: Hydra's rampage

**Chapter 19: Pandora's fate Part: 3, Hydra's rampage**

Pyrus flew through the mountains using his smaller size compared to the Hydra's to his advantage. Though his rider was not with him, he knew his rider had faith in him to kill this abomination that wished to destroy the great mother's creation. Pyrus sped forward in between two rocks and was able to make it though the cracks. The Hydra roared and smashed it's way through the stones and unleashed a fury of flames at the red Ikran. Pyrus spun around and shot a blast of fire at the inferno in front of him and used his wings to shield himself from the inferno. The Hydra lunged at Pyrus and the two fell to the ground. Pyrus snapped at the giant beast and breathed fire on it. At the last second Pyrus was able to break free of the grasp of the Hydra and fly close to the ground and breathed fire at the enemy humans and their machines. Pyrus then ascended into the air and hovered a moment. The Hydra ripped its way through the trees and continued to chase after Pyrus. But Pyrus was done running. He spun around in the air and created a vortex of flames which engulfed the Hydra and the Hydra released a agonizing roar in agony.

But suddenly the Hydra…split in two different bodies! Pyrus readied himself…but saw one of the bodies fly off into another direction…back towards the air battle instead of at him…Though the red Ikran was confused as to why the giant abomination did not attack him with two bodies rather than one…He quickly refocused on the one body in front of him. And the two did battle.

….

Neytiri aimed her bow and sent another arrow through the glass of one of the Scorpions. The arrow smashed through the glass and struck the pilot in the chest and the Scorpion fell towards the mountains bellow and there was a loud explosion. Neytiri and her Ikran quickly flew back into battle. She looked around at the fight to see that the human's numbers were starting to dwindle…but where had Alex gone? She activated the device the humans called a "Com link" And contacted Jake.

"My Jake…where is Alex?" She asked. She waited for her mate to respond and for a few seconds she thought the worst when he didn't respond, but luckily she heard him say.

"I don't know Neytiri…he fought that thing and Pyrus lured it away from the rest of us…then Alex and Conner fell to the battle bellow." He said, she heard the sound of gunfire in the background coming from his gun.

She quickly had her Ikran tackle and disabled a Scorpion and it was sent spiraling into another gunship. She could see Sai'ria on her Ikran relentlessly attacking Gunships as soon as she had the chance. But suddenly she heard something approaching from behind her and her Ikran…She turned her head and saw a giant figure behind her. Her eyes widened when she recognized that it was Conner's beast. It's claws suddenly grabbed Neytiri by her shoulders and the next thing Neytiri knew was that she was lifted up off of her Ikran. Her Ikran looked up in shock and did her best to try and save Neytiri but the beast easily out flew the Ikran. Neytiri looked down at the ground helplessly. She quickly reached for her knife and was ready to stab the Beast's feet but she suddenly felt the Beast lurch to the right and flew towards a mountain causing her to drop her knife and her father's bow which fell to the ground miles bellow.

She then felt the beast hurl her towards a floating mountain's Cliffside and she landed with a thump on the ground. She groaned and tried to stand up. The Beast soon landed in front of her, it then grew five extra heads and each head bared it's teeth at her. She backed away from it and crouched down and hissed at it.

The Beast roared at her as thought it was laughing at her. It then lunged at her. But suddenly Neytiri heard the sound of gunfire…at first she thought it was directed at her…but she was wrong. She suddenly saw the Beast growl in irritation and Neytiri saw bullet holes suddenly appear in it's skull on its main head. Neytiri looked up to see that Jake was flying on his Ikran and he quickly jumped off of his Ikran and on to the cliff and fired a spray of bullets at the beast which backed away as the bullets punctured one head's eyes which caused the head to slump down and disappear. Jake ran underneath the beast and ran towards Neytiri and grabbed her hand and the two quickly ran for cover in the mountains. Jake and Neytiri quickly jumped threw a cave like entrance and the beast's heads tried to break threw the cramped quarters, but they were to big to come get inside or break through. Jake and Neytiri then saw the beast slowly back away from the entrance and it slowly paced outside, waiting for it's prey to make an attempt to run…because it knew they couldn't stay there for long…knowing their friends and allies and clan members and the rest of their kind was in danger.

Jake looked at his mate and sat down next to her and rested his gun on the ground and wrapped a arm around his mate.

"Well make it out…I promise." Jake said.

Neytiri nodded. The two sat together in silence.

"My Jake…" Neytiri said.

Jake looked at her. She looked at him. "I never had a chance…to say thank you." She said.

"For what?" Jake asked.

"For helping me…helping me heal. When Sylwanin died…I hated humans. But after I spent time with you…was with you. I felt differently. Even when I yelled at you the day our Hometree was destroyed…I still loved you…I just felt hurt." She said. Jake was silent but then kissed her.

"Once we've taken out these RDA punks and helped Alex stop Gaia and Shiva can talk more…right now we have people to help and billions of lives to save." He said encouraging his mate. Neytiri looked at her mate with a smile and nodded. The two slowly looked at the entrance and began to formulate a plan to get past the beast waiting for them on the other side.

….

Elena, James and Lea were at work with the electrified drills cutting the black metallic bones off of Alex. Alex watched as the three of them were at work. He slowly looked up at the sky and heard the screeches of Ikran and explosions of Gunships meeting their destructions. Miles away the ground battle was being fought. From behind his helm Alex gritted his teeth. Suddenly James turned around and jumped out of the tree and drew his katana.

"We got company!" He said. Elena quickly continued drilling at the bones while Lea ran to James' side and drew his baton. Alex looked at the trees to see movement. He gritted his teeth…but when he saw who it was coming out of the bushes…he smiled.

"Emily…Mind helping me out here?"

….

Jake slowly gripped the grenade in his hand and looked at Neytiri. She nodded. He nodded back. The two quickly lunged out of the cave, and as expected the Hydra was waiting. But Neytiri and Jake quickly slid underneath it and quickly scaled the mountain side and tried to climb higher. The Hydra roared in frustration and then flew up after it's prey. It shot fire balls up at Neytiri and Jake but they were able to lean closer to the mountain to avoid the blasts of fire.

They quickly pulled themselves up on to the ledge and sprinted forward. The Hydra had now caught up with them, and charged up a blast of flames and shot it at the two. Even though the blast missed them…the blast was strong enough to crumble the mountain. Neytiri cried out as she fell threw the sky. Jake quickly increased his falling speed and grabbed her hand and then in lucky grab, had grabbed a hold of a vine with his other hand. But had let go of the grenade in the process and it fell but was caught by Neytiri. Jake sighed in relief knowing they were both alright…but that's when he saw the Hydra fly up from underneath them and coming in to kill try and kill them…knowing that it's prey had no where to go.

Jake looked down at his mate and said. "Pull out the pin! And drop it!"

Neytiri did as her mate had said and then dropped it towards the Hydra that was flying straight towards them…and out of luck. The Hydra had opened it's mouth and roared, but the grenade went down it's throat…and a second later the grenade exploded. The Hyrdra's body soon fell to the ground bellow and roared as it fell towards the ground.

Jake and Neytiri looked at one another, but that's when they heard the vine that Jake was holding start to snap.

Jake's eyes widened, knowing what was about happen. He looked down at Neytiri, who understood.

"Jake…if we don't make it out of this…"

"Don't say that Neytiri! We'll be fine!" He said…but in his mind he knew it maybe their time.

He sighed and slowly pulled Neytiri up towards him and he wrapped his arm around her. Tears had formed in her eyes. But Jake smiled. "I' right here…always have been…always will be." He said. Neytiri smiled and nodded. As the vine slowly started to snap…Jake felt as though his life flashed in front of his very eyes. And that's when he heard the vine snap…and he and Neytiri fell towards the ground.

As they fell Jake slowly closed his eyes, accepting what would happen in a few seconds. But that's when he heard someone yell.

"JAKE! NEYTIRI!" He heard a familiar voice yell out over the sound of the ensuing battle. Jake's eye opened and his and Neytiri's hope had been replenished at who they saw flying downwards towards them.


	21. Chapter 20: Pushing forward

**Chapter 20: Pandora's fate part 3: Pushing forward**

**Alex's POV:**

I flew as fast as could as soon as Emily used Blaze to cut the bones wrapped around me. As soon as I entered the sky battle, I saw that one of the mountains had blown apart and that the Hydra's body fell towards the ground. Then I had enhanced my Helm's visor so I could get a closer look to see…That Jake and Neytiri were falling! I then ordered my Jet thrusters to fly at high speeds to reach them. As soon as I called their names I flew down towards them, I quickly reached out and grabbed their arms.

"Hang on!" I said.

They did just that. I then quickly flew towards the ground battle and then as soon as I was low enough, I let go so they would land on to the ground lightly. I hovered in the air for a moment and then nodded at them and then I flew back into the battle.

As soon as I ascended into the air battle. I saw Pyrus still battling one of the Hydra clones. Pyrus was having difficulty defeating it but was holding his own. As soon as I flew over to him after destroying several Gunships, I quickly deformed my Jet thrusters and mounted Pyrus and connected my Queue to his.

"Lets show him pal!" I said.

_'Yes. Let us show him who the real masters of the sky is!'_ He replied. I quickly formed my duel axes, and as I did I saw the Hydra that had fallen to the ground fly back to it's partner and the two merged back into it's full form.

But before it could fully form back, I formed shoulder rocket launchers and aimed them at the chest. Pryus charged up a blast.

"Do it!" I yelled. Sudenly a barrage of rockets flew at the Hydra and hit it in the chest mercilessly. Pyrus shot the fire ball at the Hydra and then the damage added to the rockets I had fired, had caused the Hydra's entire body to blow apart and be reduced to nothing but ashes.

I smirked. "Just like the Behemoth." I said.

_"Indeed master."_ Pyrus replied. We then flew back into the battle, time to push the attack.

…

Neytiri and Jake quickly ran through the forest to rejoin the fight, out of luck Neytiri had retrieved her bows from Lea, Elena and James who were going ahead of them to help any of the wounded Na'vi. But before the split up, Elenas had walked up to Neytiri and handed her strange devices.

"Put those on the tip of your arrows, believe me the enemy will not see this coming…and it wil be flashy to them." She had said. Neytiri had nodded and attached the devices to the tips of her arrows.

But as they were about to renter the battle, Neytiri and Jake heard the ground crumble from behind them. They spun around in time to see a metallic tail shoot up out of the ground and lash at Neytiri. Neytiri rolled out of the way of the tail and Jake quickly threw one of his grenades at it. There was an explosion and a giant metal Scorpion flew out of the ground and landed in front of the two of them.

"Quaritch!" Jake said holding up his gun as Neytiri readied her bow.

Slowly the armor on top of the Scorpion parted and Quaritch appeared on top of the scorpion in human form. He looked at the two who had taken part in his "Death". He then glared at Neytiri who glared at the man responsible for many of her people's deaths and the destruction of Hometree six months ago. He laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and your bitch Sully." Quaritch said. "For some reason kid, I always knew you might fail us and betray us. It tends to happen. I'm still surprised these savages still trust you and view YOU as their leader!"

"The only savage I see here! Is you Quaritch! You and Selfridge both knew that the Omaticaya would never leave Hometree! You two only wanted to kick start a war! And even when the Omaticaya were leaving Hometree! Even when you tried to gas them out! You still open fire! You tried to kill as many of the Omaticaya as you could! You call that humane! That was unnecessary cruelty! YOU Quaritch are the savage!" Jake yelled.

Quaritch scoffed that one away.

"I don't give a damn Sully! I enjoyed blowing that tree to the ground! The Na'vi had to be sent a message! That the RDA will get what they want, regardless of how much life we have to wipe out to save our race!" Quaritch yelled. Jake raised his gun.

"Is that what you think? Or do I sense hatred and greed! Just like what Alex, Will and Emily pointed out the rest of us!" Jake countered. Quaritch growled in irritation and he slowly merged with his Scorpion form. He let out a growling noise and lunged forward.

Jake and Neytiri avoided him and each shot at him at his joints. But he avoided and formed guns on his scorpion claws; both Jake and Neytiri took cover and then shot again at him. But Quaritch's armor was too tough to dent with their weaponry.

Suddenly their was a shout from the air. Quaritch spun around to see a Ikran rider flying down towards him. He recognized the rider; it was Sai'ria, White's mate. She held up her bow and had an arrow ready. From beneath the armor Quaritch smirked and decided to let the woman take the shot and watch her confidence fade before he killed her by crushing her neck and mutilating her body along with Sully's mate once he killed the one responsible for killing him with two arrows to his chest.

But as Sai'ria flew closer, Quaritch failed to notice that Sai'ria was resourceful when it came to fighting against enemies that she knew were stronger than her. This is why on the tip of her arrow…it was rigged with an explosive. She smirked and sent the arrow flying at Quaritch. Quaritch only noticed the explosive a second before the arrow hit his armored head.

The explosion sent him flying through trees and through a stone and damaged his armor temporarily. Sai'ria when her Ikran was low enough jumped off of her Ikran and quickly got behind a tree next to Jake and Neytiri. She looked over at them. And then back at Quaritch who was slowly standing up. She slowly peered around the tree and examined Quaritch just as Neytiri did. Suddenly Sai'ria and Neytiri saw a weak spot…the eyes of Quaritch's armor. Sai'ria and Neytiri looked at one another. Sai'ria slowly raised her index and middle finger's towards her eyes as a signal to Neytiri to "Shoot him in the eyes."

Neytiri nodded and told Jake what the plan was. He nodded. He quickly moved out from behind the tree and then lured Quaritch into the open so Neytiri and Sai'ria could get a good enough shot.

Quaritch lunged at Jake and was about to strike, until Jake jumped out of the way. Quaritch then saw Neytiri pull back on her bow, and shot the two arrows that Elena gave to her. Quaritch was about to avoid. But the arrows flew right into his eyes. The arrows stuck out of his eye sockets and he roared in agony and thrashed around for a few moments…then all of a sudden the arrows blew up into white scorching flames. Neytiri, Sai'ria and Jake slowly walked towards the now destroyed Scorpion armor…the armor was now just a bunch of scrap. But they heard movement underneath the armor.

They then saw Quaritch push off the remains of the top of his armor…his appearance had changed into a Na'vi…the same race he hated so much. He gripped his hands into fists and yelled in fury and slammed his fists onto the remains of the armor, realizing he was no longer human.

…..

Conner slowly walked towards the machine that would destroy all life on Pandora and finally make his revenge possible. He knew Alex and the other nanite subjects would not die, but he knew Alex would suffer with the memories of watching his loved ones and his clan just simply fall over. Conner grinned psychotically and slowly formed his black metallic bone arm into a giant bone like drill. He slowly turned around. He heard his men preparing for a final defense, since the frontlines had given way and the Na'vi and human defectors and Alex with the rest of the nanite subjects were coming. Conner quickly dashed forward and pushed his own men to the ground to get a glimpse of the fight to come. He was not going to help his men. He only had one opponent in mind. Alex White.

…

Emily rode on Odin who galloped ahead of the Direhorse riders. Fang ran next to Odin and had formed giant claws to be ready to cut his way through the marines ahead. Will was riding on the back of Ti'nera's Direhorse as Ti'nera rode. He saw Cerberus and Fenrir running to the side ready to fight and avenge their siblings and their parents deaths before they became nanite subjects.

Karen and Light looked back at Light who was on Karen's Direhorse. She nodded at Light. Light grinned and activated her comlink.

"Sis, Lea, James…make it happen!" She said.

…..

Lea and Elena looked at one another and grinned. James nodded and held up a control. He flipped the switch.

"Three!" Elena said.

"Two!" Lea said.

"ONE!" They both said at the same time. "AND!"

…..

The marines readied themselves and gripped their weapons. They could hear the Na'vi approaching, both from air and the ground. They had set up AI rocket launchers and turrets to deal with the oncoming assault from the air, as soon as the Na'vi in the air appeared. They would be blown out of the sky. But they failed to notice one minor detail…that there were strange devices attached to each turret and Rocket launcher and all of a sudden started blinking red. One marine noticed and looked around the firing line…to see that beneath the dirt and grass…there was blinking red lights…

The marine realized something. He was about to say something…until a series of explosions engulfed the turrets and rocket launchers and took out some of the marines and AMPs. The firing line was now broken.

And as the explosions ended…they saw Emily riding Odin charge out of the trees and she had Blaze in Commando mode. She shot a blast of ice from her palm and then electricity bursts from her palm and they all hit the marines killing them. The marines open fire. But Emily easily killed them using her elemental attacks.

The Direhorse riders soon followed her and attacked the now split apart RDA force. The AMP's tried to hold the line, but the Ikran riders had arrived and began to attack from the air.

As the marines tried to regain strength, they heard the sound of Jet thrusters flying. The marines looked up into the air to see Alex flying down with his guns formed on his arms and on his Jet thrusters. He open fire on the marines and destroyed the AMP's and killed many of the marines. One Marine aimed a rocket launcher at Alex and shot it at the wing of Alex's jet thrusters. It hit and the right thruster began to get set on fire, though it was repairing itself, Alex flew downward.

"DETACH!" He yelled over the roar of his Thrusters. Suddenly he detached himself from the Jet thrusters and he used the momentum of the fall to slide onto the ground with his blades formed on both arms and as he slid he sliced his way through the marines and AMP's in his way. The Jet thrusters crashed into a group of marines and crushed them.

Alex lunged forwards and soon saw Conner land on the ground with both wings formed and his arm as a black bone like drill. Alex and Conner lunged at one another and slashed their weapons at one another. Alex formed his Hammer fists and smashed them against Conner's chest sending him back. Before Conner could stand. Alex created a barrage of Ice, Fire, Water and Electricity grenades which blew up in front of Conner. Alex then created a vortex of wind and flame and engulfed Conner. Conner was sent back a ways but recovered with his skin healing. Alex then formed a blade on his tail and lashed it out at Conner while then forming his scythes and cutting off Conner's drill and then forming his claws to strike Conner in the chest. Alex then shot a electric blast at Conner.

Conner stumbled and roared.

"ALL REMAINING GUNSHIPS! OPEN FIRE ON WHITE!" Conner roared.

Suddenly Alex felt a rocket hit him in the back and sent him falling backwards, he felt his armor unwillingly deform. Alex looked up into the sky to see a Dragon gunship and several Scorpions firing at him with missiles. These hadn't been seen back in the mountains. Alex stumbled back again and formed a shield and deflected another missile but another rocket hit him in the back tearing his vest on the back but slowly repairing itself. Conner laughed and ran away from the battle.

Alex felt the barrage of missiles cause him to stumble back preventing him from forming or using his abilities…but that's when he saw one of the leading warriors of the Tipani lead the rest of the Ikran riders and they destroyed the Scorpions, Emily created a fire vortex destroying a Scorpion. Will had teleported up to the front of a scorpion and smashed his Falcons blade through the cockpit killing the pilot.

Using this he quickly formed his Rocket launcher and shot it at the Dragon, destroying it. He then quickly deformed it and ran after Conner.

…..

**Alex's POV:**

I saw Conner standing on the other side of a small stream. Behind a mile away was the machine with electricity radiating off of it. Conner glared at me with his red and purple eyes. I quickly pulled up my hood and fazed into my human form, then I formed my armor from head to foot. Then I formed my blade on my left arm, and a double edged Axe on my right arm and I held them up. We lunged at one another. As Conner and I met at the stream, he threw off his black jacket revealing his bare chest that was bandaged.

We then met in the middle of the stream…and our blades clashed…our final confrontation had begun.


	22. Chapter 21: Countdown to the purge

**Chapter 21: Pandora's fate part 4: Countdown to the purge**

**Alex's POV:**

My axe clashed with Conner's drill and the force sent us flying backwards. But I quickly stood up and dashed at Conner again and slashed my blade in the air sending a crescent slash of fire at Conner. He formed a bone like shield on his normal arm and then he shot purple flames at me from his purple eye. I felt the flames hit my armor and my armor blocked the attack. I then smashed my axe against Conner's face and it tore off his skin around his skull. He cried out as black blood poured out of the side of his head. I then shot white hot scorching flames at Conner's head and it completely burned off the flesh on his head. He roared and he quickly reached up with his now normal black bone arms and then literally tore off his skin…revealing that his face was now nothing more than a black skull with eyes. He looked at me and I saw a permanent creepy grin on his face.

We continued out fight and I was gaining the upper hand against him. He quickly flew into the air and shot purple fire balls at me which hit me and sent me back a little but I recovered and as he flew towards me, I shot an Angel Shock blast at him, something Emily taught me that she had learned from Joseph, the blast was big and it hit him and engulfed his body, but he continued to fly at me and then tackled me and sent us both crashing to the stream. I quickly manipulated water around me and then created water whips around me and wrapped them around Conner's legs and manipulated the water so the whips would swing him around by his legs; I then willed the water to throw him into several trees.

I quickly turned to look at the machine. I charged forward towards it. But as I got closer, Conner had gotten up and slammed his fist into the ground and black bone spikes suddenly appeared around me and broke through my arms and impaled my arms. I bit back a cry of pain when I felt flames burn my arms. Conner then lunged at me and grabbed me and we both fell to the ground. Bone spikes appeared from his abdomen and stabbed me through the gut and he stabbed me with his drill arm. He laughed as he did.

"I always enjoyed watching your sister suffer! She screamed so loud! That it filed my emotions with joy! She was always a pain in my side! I was almost disappointed that I didn't watch her die!" He yelled at me talking about Emily, my birth sister. I gritted my teeth.

"She was only eleven! You had no right to take her away from me!" I yelled as suddenly grabbed him by the neck and threw him off of me. I quickly raised my blade and axe. "Neither did those other children deserve to die!"

I stabbed my blade into his gut and then slashed my axe at him and it almost severed one of his wings. My axe and his drill clashed, nut I jumped up and then delivered a counter strike with my blade which he deflected. For several minutes he and I fought and I was gaining some ground against him, but he was only stalling me…because he knew the machine was close to activating. And when it did humans and all the Na'vi on Pandora would die…I WAS NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!"

He and I jumped into the air and we jumped through the trees slashing at one another with our weapons and eventually I grabbed him and threw him through several trees, he recovered and then he and I engulfed our weapons in flames. As our weapons made contact, sparks flew and they caught onto the grass and some of the trees. We continued to fight and I ended up cutting off his drill arm and then impaling him through the chest with my blazing blade and axe. I threw him to the ground and then I lunged for the machine. I was in front of the machine and I raised my axe.

….

**T-Minus: 6 minutes until purging sequence**

…

But as I was about o bring my axe down, I felt something wrap around my axe, and increase in grip and tear off of my axe and then my blade. Something wrapped around my neck and then swung me into the air and slammed me to the ground leaving a giant crater. I slowly looked up to see that the machine was now a few feet away, I slowly tried to stand but felt something slam down on my back. I looked up and saw Conner standing on top off me with his foot on my back, appearing as giant talons.

He grinned. "Prepare to see your sister really soon Alex." He said. He then kicked me with his talons and sent me flying backwards and I hit a tree. I quickly stood up and shot an ice and a water blast at him, but he avoided it and grabbed me by the neck with his arms as a blade like bone and then threw me to the ground and began to attack me very fast that I couldn't counter or defend.

…

Jake and Neytiri quickly ran ahead to join the rest of the warriors. They had received word from Emily that they were close to the machine and Alex was battling Conner…but he needed help since Conner had gone into a frenzy and was to fast to keep up with him. Sai'ria was about to run off with Jake and Neytiri to rejoin the fight, but she looked at Quaritch who was slamming his fist to the ground in a fury since he knew he was no longer human…but Sai'ria had a plan. Slowly she walked over to the man who had caused her people the most pain by his decisions and actions.

Quaritch glared up at the future Tsahik. She remained emotionless and then said. "What has Conner offered you? If his machine has killed of us?" She asked. Quaritch grinned.

"He promised me, that I would be in charge and he would step down! Then I make the decisions around here! No one else!"

Sai'ria looked at Quaritch and laughed. Quaritch glared at her. "Why are you laughing!"

Sai'ria chuckled but then became serious. "Why would he allow you to become leader of your warriors? To him you are nothing. You are in his eyes trash…he would never let you lead the sky people warriors…since you are to prideful and you let your hatred for our kind control you. While people like my mate, Alex. They are the ones who are meant to be leaders. Since they care about others, and show honor to their enemies. You are nothing. You have always been nothing. And if Conner gets his way, and if my mate dies…so are you!" She said.

Quaritch yelled and stood up and formed his scorpion claws and grabbed Sai'ria by her neck. But Sai'ria was unafraid. She looked down at the old man as he lifted her up. Quaritch was tempted to crush her neck…but slowly he began to realize…Conner despised Quaritch. In fact, one of Quaritch's men actually confirmed that Conner always wanted to kill Quaritch since Conner became leader of Sec ops on both Earth and Pandora…why would Conner give Quaritch command? Though Quaritch didn't want to believe Sai'ria…he knew she was right. He slowly let go of Sai'ria and then walked pasted Sai'ria and ran into the forest. Sai'ria watched as the old man charged into the forest. She sighed in relief.

"My Alex…please be alright." She said to herself as she stood up and picked up her bow and ran back towards the forest to rejoin her clan in the fight.

…..

Conner threw me across the ground again. I slammed down onto the ground and slowly tried to stand up…but my legs refused to respond. I slowly looked up at Conner who picked up my broken blade. He laughed. And I knew if he still had skin on his head…he would be smirking.

"Fitting you should die by your own blade White! Now my father's death shall be avenged!" He roared in laughter. I glared at him as my armor slowly deformed. He walked forward with the broken blade and when he was above me, he held it up and was ready to bring it down on my neck…but that's when I heard a loud explosion from in front of him…suddenly his entire chest blew open and he stumbled backwards. He got hit by another explosion and fell to the ground. I slowly turned around to see who had saved me…m eyes widened. Conner slowly stood up and glared at the attacker…but even he was surprised who had just stepped in and shot him…standing a few feet away from us…was Quaritch.

He stood in a Na'vi like body, I knew it was him with the trio of long scars on the side of his head…How did he become a Na'vi?

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Conner roared, I soon saw a black bone like armor appear over him. Quaritch smirked.

"I'm just taking back command! And I've always wanted to do this punk!" He yelled. "Once I've killed you! I'll destroy that machine! Capture White! And then I'll be in command of my men again!"

Conner growled. But then that's when he suddenly appeared in front of Quaritch and plunged his giant drill into Quaritch's stomach and thin caused the drill to spin around viciously and did severe damage on Quaritch's insides…and since he didn't have full injection of nanites like me and Emily. He was going to die slowly. Quaritch fell to the ground and was bleeding heavily but was still alive. Conner laughed and spat down on the old Colonel. But he failed to realize one thing; my healing was always active and was fast. So in other words…I wasn't out of the fight just yet!

I suddenly formed my armor and my blade and lunged at Conner from behind. Right as Conner turned around, I slashed my blade at him and it impaled him through the stomach and he cried out in agony. I plunged it into his chest and then ripped it out of his side. I quickly grabbed him by the neck and then threw him at the machine. He smashed against it and the electricity electrocuted him severely and flew back to the ground a few feet from it. I lunged over at him and then lifted him up by his armored head and tore off the helm. He was now bleeding heavily. I turned to the machine.

….

T-Minus: 10 seconds

…..

I quickly formed my rocket launcher and charged up a blast.

…

9

8

7

…..

The blast was almost charged

…..

6

5

….

"FIRE!" I yelled. Suddenly my rocket launcher fired off a giant blast of blue energy which flew at the machine. Right as it hit the machine, it blew up into blue flames. I then saw three giant arcs of electricity fly through the air…I was at first afraid it was the frequency that would kill the Na'vi and Humans…but my nanites said they were EMP rays.

I turned to the forest and I saw the rays hitting AMP's, Samson and Scorpion Gunships…somehow it was targeting all RDA vehicles in the area and disabling them and destroying them. None of the Na'vi or the humans had died.

Slowly I turned around and saw Conner slowly standing up. He glared at me with is red and purple eyes. He was bleeding heavily from his now part flesh, part skeleton body. I saw him grit his skeleton like jaw. I slowly walked up to him and held up my blade.

He tried to use his powers…but they weren't responding to him. He eyes flashed with a hint of fear and shock. He looked at me and then yelled. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT! KILL ME! Could you live with killing the one who is responsible for every little good thing that has happened to you! ADMIT IT ALEX! WITHOUT ME! YOU ARE NOTHING! THE TEMPLARS ARE THE REASON YOU EXIST! WITHOUT MY FATHER! YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!" He raised his arms. "Could you really live with killing me? KILLING YOUR OWN DARKNESS!"

I stopped in front of him, I looked at him emotionlessly. I then said. "You're wrong. You mean nothing to me. You and the Templars. And…" I slowly raised my blade. "I think I can live with myself for killing you." I said.

Before Conner could say anything, I radiated fire and electricity and wind off of my blade, I then stabbed the blade into his chest, impaling the heart that he had tansfused from his father. I took my blade out of his chest and he stumbled back, I then lunged at him again and grabbed his throat and stabbed him in the eye that he had also gained from his father. He cried out in agony as I ripped my blade out of his head, I then stabbed my blade one more time into his head. Then I used my blade to rip out Conner's head and spine which fell to the ground. I slowly looked at his head. His crimson colored iris eye's glow slowly faded…he was dead. The man responsible for my little sister…and nineteen other children's deaths...was finally dead.

I then turned to the mortally wounded Quaritch. He had his hand over his wound. He crawled away from me, but I walked towards him and reformed my blade into a gun. I slowly charged up a blast and I slowly walked towards Quaritch. He looked up at me with a pleading look.

"Pl…Plll…Please…Alex!" He pleaded to me. But I looked at him emotionlessly. I pointed my gun at his chest. He looked at me with widened eyes.

"W…What are you doing!" He said tears actually falling from his eyes realizing what I was about to do, he knew he was going to die. And I was the one who was going to do it.

I decided to say an old phrase he used to Selfridge when he told him his plan on how to destroy the Omaticaya's Hometree.

"Simple Quaritch…I'm being humane." I said to him. Quaritch's eyes widened. He held up his hands.

"No! Please! Alex! I was an Assassin!" He cried out.

"An Assassin who broke all three tenants of the Assassin's creed and joined the Templars."

I then said. "_Coloro che hanno sofferto a causa di voi può requesicat in pace."_ ( May those who have suffered because of you rest in peace)

"ALEX!" Quaritch yelled. But I silenced him when shot my gun at his wound in his stomach...and then the killing shot to his head. He fell to the ground, dead...permenatly.

Slowly I looked at the bodies of the two Commanding officers that caused the Na'vi pain. I slowly deformed my gun and walked away to rejoin the others.

...

I met them at the stream. Emily, Will, T'inera, Haruko, Bey'damo, Marali Jake, Neytiri, Karen, Light, Lea, Elena, James, Yassen and his team were all alive, Trudy...and Sai'ria were there waiting for me. I slowly walked towards them. Sai'ria ran up to me and embraced me in a hug. She kissed me and I kissed her back.

I looked at her.

"Conner's dead. So is Quaritch." I said. She smiled and nodded. Knowing that I had finally killed the one responsible for my sister's death.

"I am glade my Alex." She said.

Emily and Will walked up to me and nodded. I nodded back.

"Everyones fine. We didnt have a lot of casualties...theRDA gave up as soon as the AMP's powered down and the Gunships were destroyed. They just fell out of the sky." Emily said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I destroyed the machine and it released a EMP that disabled the RDA's equipment." I replied. Will nodded. I looked at Sai'ria and she and I hugged. I was releaved everyone was alright...but there was one more problem.

Suddenly we I felt a cold aura start to come into the area of Tantalus. I looked up into the sky as did Emily, Will, Ti'nera and Haruko...we saw storm clouds rolling in.

"Gaia..." I said. Emily seemed to be worried but looked at Will and I.

"We can take her together." She said. Will and I looked at her and nodded.

I looked at Bey'damo and Jake. "Get the clans and the soldiers that you captured to a safe distance...Emily, Will and I'll deal with Gaia...and end this."

They nodded. Bey'damo shouted something in Na'vi telling the warriors what I had told them. The warriors quickly mounted their Direhorses and Ikrans and quickly got moving.

Ti'nera, Haruko and Trudy looked at us.

"Guys." Emily said. "You need to look after the others...they need someone with powers to look after them incase we fail." Ti'nera, Haruko and Trudy looked at one and nodded.

...

**Will's POV:**

Ti'nera walked up to me and we hugged and kissed. "Becareful Jasper." She said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"I will." I said. Karen hugged me and we enjoyed the brother/sister embrace.

She winked at me. "Becareful...and make sure Dan's death is avenged to day Jazzy." She said.

I nodded. "He'll rest in peace toda...knowing his mission was a success."

...

**Emily's POV:**

"Becareful Angel." Haruko said to me as Ti'nera hugged me. I smiled at the two best friends I had.

"Thanks you two." I said.

"Show Gaia and Shiva never to mess with one of three members of the A squad!" Ti'nera said. I nodded resting Blaze and Angel's Cry on my shoulders.

"I will." I said. I slwoly reached for the two necklaces around my neck, one made by Joseph's kids. I smiled. _'Wish me luck you five.' _I thought. I then rubbed the necklace my daughter made for me.

"I'll be alright Christy. When I get back we'll play." I said thinking of my daughter.

…..

**Alex's POV:**

Sai'ria placed her hand on my cheek and we kissed again.

"Head back to Hometree…" I said. "And be with our daughters…and if I don't come back…please…"

"No Alex!" She said kissing me again. "You will succeed! You will!" She said encouraging me. I looked at her and nodded. We kissed one more time.

"I never regretted meeting you Sai'ria. I've always loved you." I said. She nodded and placed her hand on my cheek.

"I have always loved you Alex…and I always will." She said. I nodded. I held her hand and we slowly let go of each others hands.

Light walked up to Will, Emily and I. She held up her hands and one arm glowed a golden dragon mark, the mark of lady Shinryu. Suddenly Emily, Will and I all felt stronger and our strength replenished.

"I've restored your strength that you had before the battle. You are fully healed for the fight ahead." She said. We nodded.

"Thank you…Atan." I said. She nodded. We turned to our Summons. I told Pyrus and Fang to look after the Na'vi, just as Emily told Odin and Will told Cerberus and Fenrir. They all wished us luck and went into the forest escort the Na'vi. The others slowly left; Sai'ria and I shared one last glance until she was out of sight. I looked at Will and Emily. We all nodded at each other. And quickly ran through the forest…to reach the Well of Souls. Where the final battle would truly begin.

**The final battle is about to begin.**


	23. Chapter 22: The final battle prt1

**Chapter 22: The final battle Part:1**

**Alex's POV:**

We were approaching the ledge of the mountain summit that would eventually reveal to us the ravine where the Well of Souls' Mountain was suspended over. As we walked towards the ledge, we stopped and looked out over the ravine. There were several waterfalls bellow and the ravine was probly a couple miles deep. But all in all, the scenery was beautiful. I was tempted to whistle…but Emily, Will and I knew it wasn't a good time. I looked up at the sky, the clouds were growing dark, and a storm was coming…a big one. I looked at the others. Emily was stroking the necklaces around her neck, one that her adopted brother Joseph and the rest of his family had given her while she was back in his reality. And the other was made by Christy yesterday. She was being looked after by Mister Carder at Hells Gate.

Will slowly pulled up his Cloak hood and adjusted the collar so that way it covered his mouth. He was worried about Ti'nera…and also he was eager to put an end to the mission that his older brother figure, Dan, had started…I was also eager. Eager to end this. To protect my people, family and my family. And to end the mission that my dad went on for the Autoborgs. He found out what the Templars were planning. Now it's time to make sure his sacrifice was not in vein. And that he and mom's deaths were not for nothing. I turned to the others. They nodded. Slowly I pulled up my hood. Will put his hands over our shoulders and then he teleported us towards the mountain that the Well of Souls were located at. I felt my feet touch solid ground and I looked to see we were now standing on some gassy ground. I saw a path leading to the center of the mountain.

We slowly walked forward.

As we walked, I could feel a cold aura around the area, clashing with a majestic aura. I could see the dark aura appear from above the trees in the center of the mountain. We finally reached the opening to the center chamber… where it would lead us to the willow. But there was some kind of dark purple aura around the entrance. We stopped and felt that the aura was strong and cold. We stopped and looked at the wall. We didn't know what to expect on the other side. But we all were ready for Gaia who was on t he other side. We were not afraid. We would fight to defend our friends, people, and family.

Will then said. "No matter what…we are not alone. Even if we try to live a life of solitude…our friends will always be there to help us and put us on the right path and look after us as we fight." Slowly he drew one of his katanas with his left mechanical hand.

Emily said. "And we have something to protect. That helps us stand against the odds. Even if we fight an enemy who seems invincible. As long as we have a drive to fight we'll prevail." She slowly drew Blaze with her right hand and Angel's Cry in her left. Her feathered Sash lightly flapped a bit due to the cold wind.

I was silent for a moment and then said. "We fight for our family; we fight to defend the innocent. And to ensure that people have the right to chose their own path. With our loved ones supporting us. We will save everyone." I said as I formed my left arm into my blade and then formed my right arm into claws.

I slowly stepped forward.

Emily and Will nodded. We were ready. We slowly walked through the mist like aura…

…

Gaia slowly walked toward the willow. Its glowing white wines radiated against the darkness surrounding the chamber. Gaia walked slowly and seemed to stagger. Black and purple flames circled around her. She stopped in front of the willow.

"_At last! My birth right!" _Shiva spoke to his now mind controlled warrior.

Since the death of her brother, she no longer wanted to have anything to do with his plan to perfect life…now she only wanted to die for the "Sins" She committed against his mother. But he refused to lose again, so he broke the rules of the cycle and controlled his chosen's mind. He was going to do everything it took to win this time. And with his chosen under his complete command. He didn't care anymore.

Gaia's hand slowly reached out towards the willow and was about to touch it, until there was the sound of fire flying through the air towards her. A stone shot up out of the ground on a will of it's own with out Gaia even commanding it to. The stone blocked the blast successfully. Slowly the corrupted warrior turned around. Standing in front of the entrance of the chamber, was Alex White, Emily White and Jasper Williams.

…

**Alex's POV:**

I slowly walked forward in between Emily and Will. We each had our blades ready. We stared at Gaia. Her eyes glowed a purple-bluish color. The Whites of her eyes were now black. On her right arm was the mark of a black and purple dragon which was no longer covered by her black jacket which the sleeve was torn. Her black skirt was tattered and bloody, I knew it was the blood of Pandoran animals. Her silver blond hair flailed in the air. Her eyes looked at us emotionlessly and empty. But I saw a tear role down her left eye.

"Kill…me…please." I heard Gaia…no…Rosa say.

We held our blades up. Suddenly Rosa's look was different now…she now looked like she was ready to attack. Suddenly we felt the ground shake around us. We braced our selves. Black and purple flames started to hover around her. She suddenly grinned sadistically at us.

She then spoke…but her voice was different. "Now then! Let us put an end to this…eternal conflict! And bring forth an age! Where my master rules all!"

Slowly stones floated out of the ground and hovered all around her. I held up my blade and pointed it at her. Emily and Will got into their fighting stances.

I then yelled. "This ends here! AND THIS ENDS NOW!"

Will and I quickly lunged at Gaia. I slashed upwards with my clawed hand and sliced a stone that had been shot at me, then I slashed out with my blade and slashed it into the ground and sent a wave of ice at her. She slowly motioned her hand and stone got in the way and then she rushed at me. She delivered a series of punches that I blocked with my blade and claws. Will jumped forward and slashed with his katanas and almost striked her, but she simply dodged it at the last minute as though it were slow moving.

Emily flew with her wings formed and she shot blasts of fire at her but she again deflected the blasts with her hands. Will and I rushed at her again with our weapons. Will and I slashed at her very quickly but she blocked all of the attacks, but we kept pushing forward and together he and I cut her on the arm. She cried out even though it was a small cut. Suddenly a giant shock wave hit Will and I and sent us crashing backwards. But I quickly regained I balance.

Emily had lunged forward and thrown a fire grenade at her. Gaia summoned a tree root, but the grenade blew apart the root and Gaia got burned by the power of the grenade. She roared and she tried to counter by sending a shockwave at Emma. But I got in the way and deflected it my forming a shield and it successfully deflected the blast. I deformed my claw and blade and formed two whips and I swung them while having electricity and ice mist around the whips. I lashed at her as she summoned vines and our whips clashed against each other, but surprisingly my whips and hers were at the same strength.

I quickly lunged forward with my whips and returned them to normal and I continued to lash out with them. As I wrapped my whip around her arm, she quickly took advantage of that moment and then tugged on it sending me flying towards her. But as I was sent at her, right as I was in front of her I kicked out with my legs hard and successfully kicked her in the chest and sent her to the ground. I jumped off of her and as I was in the air I charged a devastator.

I quickly formed the cluster blast and shot it at her at full power. The blast rain down on her and I saw her try and summon the geo material around her, but the cluster blast just obliterated her defense. I landed on the ground and slid back next to Emily. She held up Angel's cry and Blaze and radiated them with electricity and she lunged at Gaia before Gaia could stand.

Emily slashed her blades at Gaia who deflected her strikes and countered by lashing out with a stone like fist. But Emily recovered and bounced back at Gaia and then she held up Blaze in it's gun mode and shot Gaia with several electric bullets. Gaia deflected a few but as Emily ran forward the blasts from Blaze became more frequent that Gaia's stone and vines and other materials couldn't keep up as fast. When Emily was up close, Emily jumped into the air and transformed Blaze into two giant swords with giant curves in them. She slashed them at Gaia who tried to avoid them, but she suffered a wound on the chest and Gaia roared in pain. She glared up at Emily and was about to attack, until Emily jumped out of the way and Will had come running forward with his AMP cross drawn. He shot an already charged blast that hit Gaia in the chest and on her head, but she survived and healed. I quickly found the opening and lunged forward. Emily quickly reached out with her hands and I grabbed them and she swung me towards Gaia. I formed my double ended blade and then sliced at her chest and then at her arm. She roared and that's when I saw the purple flames around her fly at us.

We dodged them and used our weapons to deflect them. I quickly sent fire and wind at Gaia and they hit her, I then shot a Angel Shock blast (Which I learned from Emily) it was sent flying at Gaia and it hit her and sent her flying backwards but she was caught in the air by the vines. The vines lowered her to her feet. She suddenly dashed towards us with speed none of us could keep up with. She then lashed out with her legs and kicked Will in the chest and sent him to the ground, he groaned but he was alright.

Emily and I avoided her attacks and then we got close to each other.

"Alex!"

"Right!" I said.

We then held up our arms and we both created a giant storm vortex together out of wind, fire, water, ice and electricity. Gaia got sucked in by it and we heard her roar as she suffered serious damage. When the vortex died down…we saw that she had completely healed. Her clothing was now torn apart…and that's when I noticed that her appearance was changing. I saw that a black tent came over her hair. Her canines were growing long. And small black dragon like wings appeared on her back and her skin became scaly. Emily and I looked at her in shock. She slowly stood up and she grinned sadistically.

Suddenly a wave of black flames hit Emily and she was sent flying backwards with Will.

"EMILY! WILL!" I cried out.

They both were now on the other side of a wall of flames. They were alive, I was relieved. I turned to look at Gaia.

She grinned as she summoned a rapier. I formed my blade. Suddenly my vest slowly from black to white. Golden flames appeared around me and the golden dragon mark glowed on my left arm. I lunged forward in a golden flash as Gaia lunged forward in a black flash. We met in the middle and our blades clashed. My blade was bigger and thicker compared to hers. But that didn't matter since both blades were just as deadly and very strong.

I sent a volley of golden flames at Gaia and she blew black flames at me. She laughed.

I quickly formed my other arm into a scythe and I lunged again and slashed my blade and scythe and created crescent slashes of golden flames.

As we fought…I was winning. Gaia slowly became weaker and her eyes glowed with hatred.

"Why Shiva!" I demanded speaking through Gaia to Shiva.

Shiva-Gaia grinned. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific young one!" He said through Gaia.

"Why are you doing this? Lady Shinryu told me you had everything! A mother who loved you and still does! Lady Shinryu still loves you as her brother! But you just want to destroy all of that!"

"Silence mortal!" He roared. Suddenly Gaia-Shiva appearance began to change…she was growing! She was taller than me in my even in my Na'vi form! He laughed as Gaia-Shiva's appearance became more demon like. "You say I had everything! But mother betrayed me! She refused to give me my birth right! She said I was not ready! I AM EVERY BIT AS READY TO RULE!"

I dodged a strike from Gaia-Shiva's giant claws. He growled. "She says she loves me! But if she loved me she would step down! 'You will only feel tired and stress my son if you were to try and keep the world together and keep it balanced, I am the one who must keep the balance and endure the pain.'!" He mimicked Eywa's voice. "HA! What pain!" He asked. "And if she was so strong! Why not kill me now?"

"Because she needs to keep the world in balance!" I said. He laughed that away. Suddenly I felt the air around me change…I felt something come from underneath me…I looked down to see a giant claw. It grabbed me and slammed me to the ground. I cried out as I felt it try and crush me.

"You little brat! You have delayed my plans long enough! Once I am finished with you! You and Rosalie will be my slaves!" He roared in laughter. "And the world will be perfect!"

I felt my strength increase. Emily and Will cheered me on telling me to not give up. I felt my strength return. I saw images of Sai'ria and all of the good moments I had with her. That filled me with strength. Suddenly the golden flames around me became intense and destroyed the giant claw. I stood up and glared at Gaia-Shiva. He roared in rage. Suddenly I felt my strength start to give out…I kneeled in exhaustion. He smirked. Slowly he raised his hand and black and purple flames appeared around me.

…

_ENOUGH!_

…_._

Suddenly white flames appeared around Gaia-Shiva and blinded him. The flames circled around me and Emily and Will. That's when I saw two orbs of light appear. One appeared from the sky around the mountain and landed in front of me. That's when I felt myself get teleported towards Emily and Will.

"Alex!" They both said. Suddenly the orb changed…into Lady Shinryu in her golden and White Dragoness form.

"Lady Shinryu?" I asked. Will and Emily looked up at my mistress. Lady Shinryu looked down at me with her golden eyes. I looked towards the other glowing orb…it suddenly began to change. Slowly it changed into…

"Eywa!" Emily and I yelled. Eywa stood in front of the Well of souls. She looked at Shiva-Gaia. He glared at his mother…but suddenly we felt a giant earthquake. That's when I realized something…If she was in physical form! Then Pandora would become unstable!

Eywa looked at Gaia-Shiva. He growled and suddenly he was engulfed in black flames…and Gaia's body fell to the ground unconscious. With someone standing in front of her body. He was in a eighteen year old Na'vi appearance and wore a long black sleeveless jacket with silver armor on. He had long black hair and his irises were dark purple with slits. He looked into Eywa's eyes, which her eyes turned from a sapphire blue to a silver color with slit like pupils.

"My son." Eywa said…The man was Shiva!

Shiva smirked "Mother…ready to die?"

Eywa shook her head. "I am here to end this…this fight has gone on long enough! I am here to put an end to all of the fighting that Shinryu has been trying to end! She is your sister and you are her brother! She still loves you! I still love you as my son!" She said. Shiva spat onto the ground.

"Nothing you say will ever change how I feel! You are weak! You don't love me!" He said, I thought I saw tears role out of his eyes, but I must've imagined it.

"I do love…you are still my little boy…Shiva…please…I've always loved and cared about you and Shinryu" Eywa pleaded a tear rolling out of her eyes.

Shiva held his hand up and a long blade appeared. "Then I'm going to enjoy this mother! Killing you and finally ruling this world!"

Eywa closed her eyes. "Very well. Then I will not sit by and let it happen…As your mother. I must stop you!" Eywa said. Suddenly white flames appeared around her and stone hovered around her. Shinryu wrapped her wings around me, Emily and Will. She was protecting us and also keeping us from fighting…we knew why…this was a fight between mother and son.

Suddenly Shiva's appearance changed into a giant black and dark purple dragon with a blood red jewel on his chest. Eywa's appearance suddenly changed into Giant beautiful silver and white dragoness with a ocean blue jewel on her chest…this was her true form!

Eywa looked at her son…And the fight began.


	24. Chapter 23 Fight between mother and son

**Chapter 23: The final battle part 3: Fight between Mother and son**

Sai'ria flew on her Ikran towards the Well of souls. She watched as the clouds began to get darker and darker. Thunder clapped and rain began to pour creating a wall of water. In only seconds the young hunter was wet. But she didn't care. What she cared about was supporting her mate. She promised Alex she would go back to Hometree…but when the storm clouds rolled in and the sound of the explosions that could be heard for miles…she grew worried for the man she loved. She looked back to see Jake and Neytiri flying close behind. They two were worried about their friends. She told them to stay behind, but to no prevail. So she let them come along.

But suddenly there was a bright flash in the sky. Sai'ria clutched at her head…not out of pain…but for some reason she felt a familiar aura. She looked towards the floating mountain where the Well of souls was at. She remained focus and continued to go onward.

…..

Aaron was outside of the Ops center on the railing sitting in his wheel chair…even though Tantalus was hundreds of miles away. The clouds were dark and the air was cold. He knew that miles away Gaia and Alex were fighting. He wished he could be there, helping make things right for everything that had happened.

Christy stood next to him. The three year old girl watched the clouds and was worried for her mother and uncle. Aaron placed a hand on Christy's shoulder. She looked at him with her crimson eyes. He smiled.

"It will be alright." He said. "Your family is strong willed. They're not the ones to just lose with millions of lives at risk."

Christy smiled and nodded and looked out and fiddled with the necklace that her mother made for her. She loved her mother very much. She had faith that she and the others would save everyone. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling come over her head…a familiar aura. She looked up at the sky.

"It's her."

…

Shiva made an attempt to tackle Eywa but she simply vanished and appeared next to Shiva and then she flapped her wings sending vines at her son and willed them to send him smashing against the walls of the chamber. Shiva roared and blew flames at his mother and then lunged at his mother as he blew flames. Eywa simply flapped her wings and then redirected the blast.

Shiva slashed out with his claws radiating flames and then slashed them at her but Eywa merely avoided the slashes successfully despite her size being bigger than her son, she was more agile than Shiva and much calm. While Shiva was more aggressive and careless. Eywa continue to deflect each of her son's strikes. Shiva growled.

"Fight back!" He roared as he sent another inferno of flames at Eywa. But she wrapped her white wings around her and the flames engulfed her but the flames turned white and soon disappeared. She slowly extended her wings.

"Fight back!" Shiva roared again. "Why won't you just fight back?"

Eywa was silent and just stood where she was not attacking. Then her eyes flashed silver and she manipulated vines, stone and Water a round Shiva and caused them to entrap him. Eywa quickly froze the water and then stared at her frozen son.

Suddenly the ice started to melt and eventually it blew off of Shiva. He roared and engulfed himself with fire and slashed his claws in the air sending slashes of black fire at Eywa. Eywa lashed her tail which was covered in white flames at the slashes and she quickly charged forward and then tackled her son and slashed her claws at Shiva. He cried out in agony and Eywa sent him flying towards the wall of the chamber. Slowly Shiva stood back up, his scales were burned severely. But then he staggered and kneeled. He then transformed into his Na'vi body.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" He cried out as tears rolled out of his eyes. "PUTTING ME ON THIS WORLD! TO LIVE AMONG THESE...INSECTS!"

Eywa slowly transformed into her Na'vi body.

"Shiva…" She said.

He then cried tears rolling out of his dark violet eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut. "You told me you loved me and Shinryu…I was loyal to you! I loved you as my mother! And what did you give me and Shinryu! A LIFE AWAY FROM YOU! You hate me! You put me on this…Filthy world! You didn't care one bit about me!"

Eywa looked at her son with pity in her eyes "I didn't put on this world to punish you…I wanted you and Shinryu to…"

"SHUT UP!" Shiva roared, his body suddenly radiated black flames. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! AND EVERYTHING ELSE! THEN I'LL FINALLY HAVE WHAT IS MINE!"

The flames became brighter around his fists. "NOTHING YOU SAY WILL CHANGE MY MIND!" He roared. He shot the flames at her violently. He held up her and the flames simply hit an invisible barrier around Eywa and dispersed. Eywa sent several vines and stone at Shiva who suddenly formed his Dragon claw and slashed at the material and then lunged forward. He attacked his mother with hatred and fury. But Eywa simply raised her arm and deflected each blow effortlessly…but suddenly she began to take deeper breaths. Shiva smirked.

"Feel it? Not being with the planet? You know it's becoming unstable. So it is tiring you!" He laughed. He continued to attack Eywa while Eywa's blocking became slower. She then summoned her strength and her eyes glowed silver. Suddenly White flames and sent Shiva backwards. The White flames now circled Eywa.

She then sent the flames as a giant blast towards her son. The flames made a hissing noise due to the intense heat. Shiva slowly stood and…smirked. Suddenly Eywa saw something jump in front of Shiva. Eywa's eyes widened. The flames suddenly stopped in front of Shiva and the figure in front of him. The flames died out and standing in front of Shiva, was Rosa.

"Rosa." Eywa said. She lowered her hand.

Rosa looked at Eywa with emotionless eyes. But suddenly Shiva appeared behind Eywa and then Eywa felt Shiva strike him across the back with his blade. He laughed as his mother dried out in agony. She kneeled to the ground and struggled to manipulate her elements to her aid. But Shiva was to quick to attack. Eywa fell to the ground. Shiva looked to see Shinryu glaring at him. She quickly extended her wings and was about to charge, but she saw her mother look at her as if to say. "No."

Shinryu reluctantly stood still. Will and Emily were about to lunge forward and attack, but Shinryu had her wings in front of them and the radiated golden flames preventing them from lunging forward…but Alex…

"ALEX!" Shinryu said. Alex had lunged forward towards Shiva with his Blade formed.

He charged forward at top speed at Shiva. Shiva smirked and turned his attention to Alex. Alex and Shiva's blades clashed…and Shiva's blade broke through Alex's blade despite Alex's blade being bigger and stronger. Alex continued forward and delivered a punch which Shiva blocked. Shiva laughed as the mortal fought him. Alex shot forth flames and electricity which Shiva merely flicked away with his hand.

"Give up mortal!"

Alex ignored Shiva and continued to fight with his bare hands and his fighting styles. But Shiva knew about the many different fighting styles Alex knew, and he also knew Alex made combinations of his different fighting styles. Alex was knocked back by an onslaught of black flames. Alex fell to the ground and slowly tried to stand, only for Shiva to appear in front of Alex and slam his heal down on to Alex's spine. Alex cried out as Shiva applied more pressure. To Alex even with his nanites, he felt like he was being crushed by a mountain.

Alex glared up at Shiva who laughed.

"You never ceased to amaze me Alex. But now your luck has finally run out." He said. He was about to kill Alex, but that's when Shiva felt flames hit him. He stumbled back. He looked up to see his younger sister standing in her human form.

"Big brother! Stop this! Mother never hated you! She loves you and I dearly! She never intended to send us to the world to make it seem like a punishment!" Shinryu said.

Shiva ignored her. He laughed and then turned to Gaia. She stared at Eywa, who was slowly healing, blankly. Gaia's eyes suddenly flashed with frenzy. She then appeared in front of Eywa. Shiva smirked and then looked at Shinryu and smirked. He suddenly vanished in black flames and the flames entered Rosa's body. Gaia-Shiva held up a blade and was ready to send it down at Eywa…But suddenly someone jumped in between both Shiva-Gaia and Eywa. The blade pierced the person's chest.

Eywa looked up in shock. Shinryu felt her hands tremble in sadness.

Sai'ria, Jake and Neytiri had just arrived and run up to Will and Emily's side. They were confused about what had happened…but that's when they saw the figure standing in front of Eywa and had taken the fatal blow to the chest their eyes widened.

Sai'ria's eyes began to tear up. "ALEX!"

….

**Alex's POV:**

I felt the blade in my chest…the pain was great…but I wasn't going to give up! I would fight till the end. Slowly I stepped forward and bit back the urge to cry in agony of the blade in my chest and that I was continuing to walk into the blade. I struggled to form a weapon…anything, any elements…but nothing. But I continued tried to reach out for Gaia-Shiva's neck. He smirked.

Suddenly I felt a burning in my chest. The blade radiated black flames and burned me from the inside so severe that my nanites couldn't keep up. I felt myself kneel to the ground…and collapse.

…..

Shinryu felt her fist clinch. She glared at her brother in anger…she had had enough!

She quickly lunged forward towards her brother. Shiva-Gaia turned around and grinned. He raised his blade up and Shinryu held up her hand and was ready to summon hers. But that's when their mother suddenly transformed into her Dragon form. Shiva spun around and tried to attack. But Eywa released a giant explosion of white flames which sent Shiva-Gaia flying into the air and crashing towards the mountains away from the Well of souls.

"Alex!" Sai'ria cried out. She and the others ran towards Alex. Sai'ria was the first to reach her mate and holding his body close to her chest. "Alex! Alex! Alex!" She cried tears streaming out of her eyes.

Alex looked into Sai'ria's eyes. "Sai'ria…I'm sorry." He said tears rolling out of his eyes.

"No…Alex…please don't die…Please!" She said. Emily quickly kneeled next to Sai'ria and held her brother's hand. Alex's eyes were starting to close.

Jake, Neytiri and Will looked at Shinryu and Eywa who looked at Alex with sadness. Sai'ria looked up at Shinryu and Eywa.

"PLEASE! Eywa! Save him!" She said. Eywa lowered her head and suddenly kneeled to the ground in exhaustion.

"MOTHER!" Shinryu said transforming into her Na'vi form.

Eywa looked up at the sky…she felt Shiva's anger was growing…But she had been separate from Pandora for to long…at this rate the world would collapse. She looked at her daughter. Shinryu looked at Alex and then back at her mother with a pleading look.

"Please…mother." Shinryu said. Eywa looked at her daughters chosen warrior and nodded. She looked at each of the hero's who had helped defend her world.

"I must keep the world stable…but my daughter…" She said. Shinryu nodded she kneeled next to Alex.

"Alex…my chosen warrior...some of my elemental energy…and with it you will gain a power that you never have ever imagined!" She said. Alex looked at Shinryu and nodded. Shinryu looked at her mother and nodded. Eywa nodded back and closed her eyes…and suddenly became a blowing sphere of light and then flew towards the willow and began to keep Pandora stable.

Shinryu quickly transformed into her Dragon form. She held up her hands and a glowing gold crystal that had an aura of blue, red, and silver around it.

The crystal then hovered above Alex's chest.

….

**Alex's POV:**

I felt the energy of Lady Shinryu enter my body…I felt my wound heal and all of my previous wounds from my fight with Gaia. I soon felt my armor form, but it was different. It was now gold and white and it seemed crystal like. My helmet had changed to a more dragon like helmet. I then formed golden mechanical wings with spouted golden flames. I slowly stood up. Sai'ria and the others backed up giving me room. I then held up my hands and suddenly a golden shield of flames appeared on my left arm, and then a double ended crystal blade appeared in my right hand. I looked at the others. Sai'ria looked at me relieved I was alive and gave me a smile showing she trusted me. I smiled behind my helm and then said.

"Lets role!" I said. I then flew up into the air with a golden aura of flames around me.

…

As I flew through the mountains towards where Gaia was at…I knew I had finally found her in an instant. As I flew towards the mountains she had crashed through. I saw that a giant dragon that stood on it's two feet and it had flaming black wings and it's tail was covered in black flames. The Dragon's head was completely skull with the muscle's visible. Its hands had giant claws which they two radiated black flames. It let out a roar. I looked into its giant black and violet eyes, realizing it was Gaia. I held up my crystal blade which radiated golden and white flames.

"I will end this cycle! HERE AND NOW!"


	25. Chapter 24: God in fire

**Chapter 24: the final battle part 3: God in Fire**

I flew forward towards Gaia. She focused the black flames around her wings and then created a wall of flames. I slashed my crystal blade and sent a blast of golden flames at the wall, and my flames destroyed the wall of flames and I flew towards her at top speed. She lashed out with her giant claws, but I disappeared in a flash of golden light and sliced off one of the giant talons. She cried out and she quickly flew through the sky and shot fireballs at me. As I flew I deflected each ball of fire with my blade and absorbed the flames through it making the golden flames around my blade larger.

I blocked a wave of fire with my shield and it successfully held against the flames. I shot spears of lightning at Gaia which hit against her scale like armor and cracked it. I flew back a bit and then charged up a blast of lightning. I flew into the air and held up my hand that had the blade in it. I then threw the blade and it rocketed towards Gaia with lightning around it. Gaia blew fire at it, but the blade went right through the flames and penetrated the armor on her chest.

She cried out and flew through the mountains. I went after her. As SHE flew away she summoned thhree giant boulders from the ground bellow and sent them at me. But I simply held up one of my hands and the boulder suddenly stopped in mid air. I then slashed at the boulders which caused the boulders to crumble into smaller stones. I then willed the smaller stones to launch towards Gaia and they hit her wounding her. I threw golden flames and fire balls at Gaia as I chased after her. She twirled around and recovered from my last attack and suddenly black lightning fell from the sky and down towards me. I quickly evaded the attacks and then I quickly charged up an attack. With Lady Shinryu's power I am able to do much more than I could do from before. I was strong before. But with lady Shinryu supporting me. My powers were amplified a hundredfold. I quickly summoned a lightning storm from the sky which hit Gaia's two wings and the immense power of the storm caused her wings to disintegrate by the sheer power of the storm.

Gaia fell towards the ravine bellow, and I flew after her. As Gaia fell her eyes flashed purple…and suddenly purple and black flames radiated off of her. She roared and suddenly her appearance changed…Her form was now more sleek, and agile. She was still bigger than me and her wings had changed into black flames…I also saw Gaia's actual body exposed on her dragon form's chest. She was unconscious; she flew back into the air and roared. She lashed her tail out at me. I dodged a strike and then I shot a wave of ice and water at her dragon form's head. But once the hit her head…her head had blown apart but healed instantly.

I continued to attack but whatever attacks I delivered, her wounds continued to heal. I quickly created a tornado of golden flames which completely engulfed her. I saw her dragon form fall to the ground bellow. I hovered in the air with my mechanical wings extended. I sighed…it was…

That's when I saw Gaia fly back up into the air. She roared in anger and hatred. I gritted my teeth.

…Not over.

"Impossible." I heard Will say over my comlink.

"An attack like that should've incinerated Gaia..." Emily responded. I nodded. I continued to fly and attack her.

"…is it impossible to kill a divine being?" Jake said.

I continued an onslaught of fire, water, air, electricity and ice rockets at Gaia and they all hit the dragon form. But as I shot another blast of golden flames. It actually hit Gaia's body…That's when Gaia roared in agony …louder than usual and blood appeared on Gaia's dragon form.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

"Gaia's dragon form has a conscience center. If I can break Gaia free by attacking her human body. Then I'll destroy Shiva's influence!" I said to the others.

"Go Alex!" Emily and Will said. I nodded and I flew forward and I deformed my shield and double blade and materialized a blade in both arms and then slashed them in the air creating crescent slash of golden flames and continued to fly forward as the blasts sliced through the dragon forms arms and legs. I flew forward with my blades. As I increased speed, the golden flames got brighter and covered all of my armor and wings.

Gaia then shot out a blast of black flames at me from her Dragon form's mouth. The flames engulfed me and I was still flying towards Gaia. As I flew I felt the golden flames around me start to slowly die and I was slowly being overwhelmed by the force of the flames…But I felt images of everything I had been through on Pandora…First arriving, meeting Sai'ria in the forest when I had escaped the containment base I was held in, arriving at the Tipani and my experience becoming a member of the clan, mating with Sai'ria, discovering my shape shifting, my fight with Ares, working with Guardian to fight against the Cybercons and discovering my ancestors were Altair, Ezio and Desmond and that my dad was an Assassin, meeting Emily and working with her and Will…Then seeing my baby girls for the first time and being with Sai'ria and the two of them…After all I had gone through...

"I'M NOT GIVING UP!" I yelled. Suddenly the golden flames began to become stronger and stronger. I was then rocketing straight for Gaia. Her eyes opened and her eyes looked similar to Shiva's. I lunged at her and merged my blades together and formed one giant blade. She held out her arm and summoned a rapier which radiated black flames. Our blades clashed…and there was suddenly a huge explosion. Everything went white.

….

**Emily's POV:**

I watched as Gaia and Alex's blades clashed…suddenly a huge dome of golden and black flames circled in the air of where the two where the two were at. Will and I had helped the others see the fight by me using my wings and Will teleporting the others to a safe distance. Sai'ria had her hands clutching her chest, worried about her mate…my brother's safety. I looked at the dome of flames.

"Alex." Sai'ria and I whispered.

…..

**Alex's POV:**

I was standing in a white plan space. I was not in my golden and white dragon like armor. I was in my normal Na'vi form with my vest's hood up. Standing in front of me was Shiva in his Na'vi form. He wore a long black jacket. He glared at me.

"You! How! I am a god! You are a mortal! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!" He roared.

I then said emotionlessly. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Speaking the motto of the Assassins.

He growled and stepped forward towards me.

"I don't give a damn! I'M GOING TO…" He paused and suddenly he collapsed to his knees and clutched his head. "WHAT IS THIS!" He roared. I was about to step forward…until I recognized an aura. I stopped where I was and let him endure the pain. He glared up at me. But suddenly he started crying. "WHAT IS THIS…FEELING! EVERY THOUGHT! I HEAR THOUGHTS! PAIN! SADNESS! MISERY! AND COUNTLESS OTHERS THING!"

He looked up at me, and then behind me. His eyes widened in shock. I looked behind me to see Eywa and Lady Shinryu standing in their Na'vi forms. They slowly walked forward towards Shiva. I slowly stepped to the side realizing this was a family matter.

Shiva glared up at his mother and little sister.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled. He clutched his head again. "ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Eywa and Shinryu looked at him in pity.

"The pain you are feeling my son…is the pain you would feel if you tried to keep the balance of the world…" Eywa said. Shiva looked at Eywa. His eyes glaring into hers. But slowly his eyes softened and tears rolled out of his eyes. It was like the mother and son were talking just by looking into their eyes…Suddenly he eased up on his grip on his head and kneeled.

"Wh…What have I done!" He yelled. He then started to cry. "I…I..Mother…Please…I'm sorry…I only wanted to bring peace to this world by making it perfect…I thought you were weak because you would never fix the imperfections of it…But I never knew the pain and stress you feel by trying to keep it stable."

"Please…I know you will never forgive me…But I want you to know that I am sorry for the death and pain I have caused…I will take any punishment you and Shinryu want to deliver to me…I will accept it…even if it means I must fade to the-"

"Big brother!" Lady Shinryu said while placing her hands on her hips. She then smiled. "Do you think me and mother would really be that heartless to you…a member of our family."

Shiva's eyes widened and then looked at his little sister and then back at his mother. "You…you two…why?"

Eywa and Shinryu slowly kneeled next to him and then they embraced him in a hug. He was shocked and tears rolled out of his eyes, but he seemed to be happy. I smiled at seeing this. It felt nice to see that Shiva was back with his mother and Little sister. Slowly they all stood up and Shiva bowed in front of his mother. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shiva…I am glade you have come back to us…but I am afraid that I cannot let what you have done go unpunished." Eywa said. Shiva nodded.

"I understand…mother." He said. I looked at Lady Shinryu. She looked at me and gave me a look as if to say 'It will be alright.' I nodded and looked back at Eywa and Shiva. Eywa smiled kindly at her son.

"But my son…you know that I would never punish my own children severely. This is why I want you to remain in the physical world for one hundred years." She said. Shiva looked up at his mother confused.

"But mother…I am not worthy for your kindness. Why are you being kind to me?" He asked. If I was in his position I would think that the a hundred years would be a little harsh…but he was a god just like his sister and mother…so who was I to talk?

"Remember Shiva…you are my son. No matter what. I still love you no matter what happens." Eywa said.

Shiva looked into his mother's eyes and nodded. He stood up. And placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head lightly.

Eywa smiled and looked at Lady Shinryu. "But my son…you will not be alone on your travels." Shiva looked at Eywa and then at lady Shinryu.

"Little sister?" He asked.

Lady Shinryu nodded. "I don't want my older brother to live a life of solitude. I love you to much to watch you be alone."

Shiva smiled at his sister and nodded with tears rolling out of his eyes. "Thank you." He said. He looked over at me along with Lady Shinryu and Eywa.

"Alex White…Forgive me for the pain I have caused you…I am the reason all of this has happened." He said. He slowly walked up to me and kneeled. "I understand if you will never forgive me. I caused the death of your parents and little Emily indirectly…but I am truly ashamed for what I have done."

I looked down at him and I looked away. Suddenly I raised my fist and punched him in the jaw. He fell back a bit and looked up at me and kept his head bowed.

I sighed. "I may not be able to bring my family back…but…hate will never heal my wounds…Which is why I have learned to try and forgive…but to answer your question. I forgive you…lord Shiva, son of Eywa and older brother of Lady Shinryu." He looked at me and nodded.

"Thank you." He said. I nodded.

He looked at Lady Shinryu. They seemed to be talking mentally. After a few seconds they both nodded. Slowly they raised their arms and suddenly black flames and golden flames circled around me…I looked at my left and right forearms…and saw two dragon marks appear on them…one was gold, the other was dark purple. They looked at me.

"Alex…you have done so much for Pandora and our mother…which is why we believe that you are worthy of the title, the warrior of dawn. We have granted you new abilities and full command over me and my brother's birth elements. And the power of the majestic's." Lady Shinryu said. I looked at both of them and I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Lady Shinryu…And lord Shiva." I said."I will defend your mother's legacy. And ensure that the world is safe."

They both smiled and nodded. I soon saw everything fade…but as it did I saw Eywa, Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva walk up to one another and hugged one another in one embrace. I smiled…And I returned to the present.

…..

I saw the light slowly die down. I saw that I was standing on one of the mountains of Tantalus.

I was still in my armor. I willed it to deform along with my blades. I felt tired as they deformd, but I was alright. I looked up into the sky to see that the storm clouds had faded. The sun peered through the clouds…I felt the cool relaxing breeze brush past my skin. I smiled…it was over. I looked out at the mountains…but then I remembered!

I looked around frantically and that's when I saw the body of Gaia…she lay on the ground. Her eyes were open and she lay facing the sky. Tear rolled out of her eyes. I quickly ran towards her and kneeled next to her and held her up. I saw that her eyes were no longer purple-blue. They were her normal brown color.

"Alex…Has he…been defeated?" She asked. I nodded.

"The battle between Eywa's children is over…Peace has been restored between the siblings." I said. She nodded. Her eyes slowly shut with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…I thought…I just thought I was beyond mortal…but I was wrong…we are all mortal no matter what powers we have…Eywa tried to tell me that…she tried to tell me that…but I refused to listen…she tried to offer me a hand of friend ship…But I slapped it away."

I nodded. "She understands…"

She nodded. "Charlie…I killed my older brother…I know…that it is my time…but please Alex…before I leave this life. Please…make me human again."

I nodded at her. Slowly I raised my left hand and placed it over her chest. Slowly white and blue lines appeared over my arm and the marks of Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva glowed. I soon felt Rosa's nanites slowly leave her body. Slowly but surely her silver blond hair turned black and her skin returned to it's natural tan color. Her appearance soon changed into her five year old appearance. Rosa looked up at me and I saw her smile at me as she died. I looked at the wound on her chest. I felt a tear role out of my eye. I felt guilt that I had in a way killed a five year old girl who was deranged…

But Rosa smiled. "Don't be sorry Alex…I'm thankful now…I'll be able to see mommy, daddy and Big brother now." She said. I nodded.

"Okay…" I said. She and I remained silent. Slowly her eyes shut and she smiled as her heart slowed in beat.

"Ch…Charlie…I…see him…" She said…Slowly her heart stopped beating, and her body went limp. She died in peace. I placed my hand over her eyes and I felt a tears roll out of my eyes.

"May you rejoin your loved ones in the afterlife…and find peace. _Requiescat in Pace."_

…

Sai'ria, Jake, Neytiri, Emily and Will walked on the mountain. They all were looking for Alex…but suddenly Sai'ria saw Alex walking towards them from a group of trees.

His vest was torn on the upper left half. Sai'ria looked at Alex and quickly ran towards him.

"My Alex!" She cried out. Ale smiled and the two embraced.

Sai'ria cried tears of joy at knowing her mate was alright.

Alex smiled as he enjoyed the embrace.

"Sai'ria…it's over. The war's over." He said to her. Sai'ria smiled and nodded. As Alex and Sai'ria enjoyed the embrace. Wil, Emily, Jake and Neytiri watched them while smiling. Alex and Sai'ria slowly ended the embrace and the two walked towards the group. As the group headed back to meet with their clans…Alex slowly turned around to see three figures standing in the forest he had walked out from…Alex saw two adult humans and an eleven year old girl. He recognized them. It was Alex's mother and Father and his little sister Emily. Emily smiled at Alex and waved at him. Alex stopped and nodded. His family smiled at him…and slowly vanished. Alex slowly turned around and caught up with his mate and friends.

Alex smiled at realizing after so many years…that he could finally live in peace with his mate and family.


	26. Warrior of Dawn

**Epilogue: Warrior of the Dawn**

I stood on top of one of the top branches of Hometree. Enjoying watching from above seeing my clan doing enjoying the peace that they have wanted. A peace without the fear of the Sky people coming to attack them.

It had been a week since the final battle. The RDA is gone. Apparently the ship meant to take the humans back to Earth six months ago had never left and they figured since there was no contact on the ground, that the RDA had won. So they sent a shuttle down with ten marines expecting to see Hells Gate under RDA control. But they only saw me waiting for them. The captured humans were put back on the shuttles, along with Selfridge. But before he got on the Shuttle, I grabbed him by his shirt collar and warned him. That if the RDA returned. Then I would show no mercy to them if they even dared harm the clans.

After the RDA left. Karen and Will finally sent a transmission to Earth to inform the Assassin order on Earth about all that has happened. The Assassins were shocked that their two Assassins they sent to Pandora years ago were alive. The mentor told us that he data that Will had sent about the RDA and the Templars testing on children had been received. He told us that the public was disgusted about the revelation of what the RDA did to those children. And now the RDA was going to be disbanded. The mentor told us that they were tracking the RDA board leaders.

Then we made a transmission to the Autoborgs and told them that we wanted there assistance. Due to our alliance with them they are eager to help. They now send ships to Earth and to Pandora, transporting Assassin's from Earth to Pandora. My plan is to set up a defense incase the Templars try and hatch a plan to reclaim Pandora. We are going to set up an Assassin's guild on Pandora. One where both Na'vi and Humans are apart of it and follow the creed.

I'm the leader of the guild now. Will and Emily teach the recruits the importance of the creed. Karen helps with the training. But all in all…things are peaceful. Sai'ria and I have spent this week resting and raising our baby girls. Emma has is starting to speak along with Alyara. The moment they said their first words Sai'ria was overjoyed. I smiled at the memory.

I looked out at the afternoon sky. I slowly formed my blade and examined it.

Though we have peace. Emily, Will, Haruko, Ti'nera and I along with the rest of our allies will fight to keep it. It's my duty as the warrior of Lady Shinryu and Lord Shiva. Light and the sentinels and Mr. Carder will help me further master my powers. I smiled. But for now. I think it's time I rested. And enjoyed the peace.

I slowly turned towards the opening. I saw Sai'ria standing waiting for me. She wore the attire of Tsahik which she was made yesterday. I smiled and walked over to my mate. And then holding one another's hands…we walked into Hometree, where our children were waiting for us.

No matter what hardships come our way. The Assassins will never give up on the Na'vi.

My name is Alex White…and I am the warrior of the dawn.

…

Shiva stood on top of one of the mountains of Iknimaya. He smiled enjoying the sun light. He was in his human appearance. Shinryu walked up to his left side and smiled. Shiva smiled.

"It feels nice…to finally enjoy the light." He said. Shinryu nodded. Shiva looked at his younger sister. "So…what do you want to do now little sis?"

Shinryu smiled and thought for a moment. She then grinned. "I know. Lets continue the game we played two thousand years ago."

Shiva smiled and nodded. He then scratched his head lightly. "Uhh…What game were we playing again?" He asked.

Shinryu smiled. "Here's a hint." She said as she walked up to him and quickly touched his arm. "Tag! You're it!"

She then ran towards the edge of the mountain and giggled. She looked back at her brother and smiled happily.

"Come on big brother! What are you waiting for!" She asked. Shiva smiled.

"Oh I'm gonna get ya little sis!" He said laughing. Shinryu laughed and transformed into her dragoness form and quickly flew into the air. Shiva transformed into his dragon form and chased after his little sister…for two thousand long years…everything was normal for them. And Shiva was happy that he could play with his sister like old times…and forever more.

...

_The war has come to an end…._

…

"_Alex!" _

"_SAi'ria…the war's over."_

…_._

… _but peace must always be defended._

…_._

The red haired woman sat in her chair. She wore a black jacket. The room was lit faintly by a light. She looked out the giant window that showed a wonderful view of Tokyo. Slowly she stood up and looked at her desk. On it was a laptop and a picture…of a little red haired girl and a boy a year older than her. He had blond hair that was combed neatly. He had his arms around the girl.

She felt a tear role down her eye.

"Marcus…big brother."

Suddenly the door to her giant office opened. And two guards in black walked in, on their right shoulder was the insignia of the Templar order. She looked at them and sighed. She walked towards the door.

….

_That is why I'm here…to defend the peace we have fought for._

…_.._

A lone figure kneeled in front of a willow tree inside a cave. He was Na'vi and wore a long sleeveless robe that had white markings on the black robe. On the back of the robe was an insignia sown onto it. The man's entire left arms was bandaged. Slowly he stood up and placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head. Slowly he pulled up the hood which had a beak like tip on the hood. Slowly he walked towards the opening and stopped. He raised his left arm which now glowed black and gold lines. Suddenly a blade appeared in his left arm that was gold on one side and black on the other.

Standing behind him was a woman wearing a loose black robe. She stood back to back with the man. She held a scythe in her hand. The two slowly lifted their blades…and spun around and their weapons clashed against each other.

…..

**Fallen Angels**

**...**

**A/N: So brings an end to Ragnarok. I hope you guys enjoyed the part one of the series. I'd like to again thank my friend's thewriter43, Pandoramyland777 and Supermarioforever2. You guys have been a great help. And thanks for the reviews. Well until next time.**

**GD12 out…**


End file.
